


最棒的偶像

by gg4869



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, give birth to children, 涉及生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 90,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg4869/pseuds/gg4869
Summary: ABO题材，主线赫海，涉及83，圆规，艺旭CP。有生子。沙雕脑洞。都是偶像背景，青梅竹马，没事儿就开车。





	1. 最棒的偶像1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是大郭郭  
> 十分开心跟大家见面，这个文没有改动，重新在这里发了而已！  
> 从去年十一月开始就好多小伙伴来问我，最偶哪儿去了呢~  
> 我删了，所以找到好地方，我就来送上新年的礼物！  
> 希望是个礼物吧~

Omega是人类最宝贵的财富，是宇宙的馈赠，是自然的奇迹，是世界正常运行的基石，是人类生生不息的源泉。

所以，保护Omega，人人有责。

———Omega保护协会 宣

 

1

曾经，Omega是柔弱无法正常工作，可能做些体力活就会生病，被认为不适合工作的一群。因为生育率高，长相甜美，Omega在以前就是社会最底端的存在，被那些需要生育的Alpha圈养甚至虐待，成为生孩子的机器。

在Omega保护协会的宣扬下，Omega的人权意识愈发的上涨。尤其是在Omega抗议没有人权，誓死不与信息素匹配的Alpha交配的那个年代，人类的生育率大幅度下降，仅靠着基本没有生育率和生育率低下生不出Alpha和Omega的Beta，人类社会的体系开始崩塌。

Omega的人权活动最终胜利了。

现如今，抑制剂的使用和信息素隔离喷雾的使用广泛，Omega也可以做身体可以承受的工种，不受到歧视。但是，更多的Omega还是选择在家生子带孩子的居家生活。

Omega仍然无法出席太多人的大型聚会，不能做的工作也很多，比如偶像，Omega是不可以作为偶像去演出的。谁也不知道如果在几万人的现场，有Omega发情的后果是怎么样。

科技在发展，社会在进步，sm公司推陈出新，推出五人未成年男子组合试水，第二年推出十三人的未成年男子偶像团体。

无论男女会在十八岁前后分化第二性别，所以不管什么地方都格外注重十八岁前后的孩子。

未成年男子团体就说明，这是几个白白嫩嫩的男孩子，都有可能在十八岁前后分化为重点保护对象Omega。

这无疑是最火的噱头，最风靡的舆论。

其中有疑似Omega的存在，吸引太多Alpha的关注，因为疑似Omega也可以做偶像，吸引了大批Omega的关注。当然，Omega保护协会也有声音对这个企划表示不满，他们认为sm公司在为了舆论而故意用Omega做新闻。

这些，都不了了之。两个组合的人气，都是如日中天。

十三人组合suju，因为人数庞大，年龄跨度也很大，所以已经有几名分化结束已经成年的哥哥们。

李赫宰是组合里中间段的年龄，前不久刚刚安然无恙的分化结束，是一名Alpha。他之前很瘦，并不像是标准的Alpha那样有着特别高的个子，有着豹子一样的肩膀，所以对于他的分化，公司深感策略的错误。人家是Alpha啊，之前宣传成Omega是哪样啊……

就是李赫宰也知道自己看起来太过于瘦弱，开始锻炼身体。

和李赫宰组成一个小分队的男孩叫李东海，大大的眼睛，长长的睫毛，个头和李赫宰差不多，但是好看归好看，身体上比李赫宰看起来结实多了。李东海拿着一包薯片在公司到处找李赫宰，蹦蹦跳跳的，他比李赫宰小半年，大概也会在最近分化。

“哟，你怎么在这儿啊？”李东海笑着站在正在举铁的李赫宰面前。

李赫宰撇嘴，“别人都说没见过这么瘦的Alpha，我得开始举铁了。你看看，我是不是结实点了？”

李赫宰举起手臂，李东海就凑上去摸。李赫宰已经分化为Alpha，年纪很小的Alpha是控制不住信息素的发散的，所以在李东海凑过来的时候，李赫宰不由自主的散发出了属于Alpha的信息素。李东海还没分化，所以他闻不到也感觉不到。

管理健身房的管事感觉到，直接就塞给李赫宰两片口服Alpha稳定剂，把他俩撵走了。

李东海当然不清楚怎么回事儿，李赫宰可知道，他摸了摸鼻子，说先回宿舍然后带李东海去吃饭。李赫宰是个不会乱花钱的孩子，他小时候生活条件一般，但是对李东海，他总是想对这个人好。

李东海一路上都觉着自己感觉不太对，但是说不上哪里不对。

回到宿舍，李东海觉着很难受，就回了自己的房间。李东海还有三个月十八岁，可能是李赫宰无意间流露出的信息素促成了他现在的分化。

李东海分化成了Omega，分化成Omega的时候，会迎来他的第一个发情期。情欲在信息素爆发的时候席卷全身，李东海脚软，太难受了，这种身体都像是在燃烧但是却觉着空落落的感觉冲击着他的大脑。李东海大口喘气，脚下不稳，撞在了墙上，发出‘咚’的一声。

李东海此时此刻感觉不到疼，全身都好像有蚂蚁在爬，他蜷缩在地上，双手掐着自己的皮肤，想要这种感觉减轻一点。

“东海？”

李赫宰推开门，被房间里充斥着的浓郁的Omega信息素味道吓到了。李东海？

随即，李赫宰体内刚刚被稳定剂压制下去的Alpha本能开始叫嚣。李赫宰是一个年轻的Alpha，他显然没有任何经验，只知道现在他必须远离李东海，不然他们两个中一定会有一个人发疯。

“赫宰……”李东海想伸手去抓李赫宰的衣角，但是还没伸出手，就又缩了回去。

甜腻的信息素叫李赫宰不是很舒服，他庆幸自己刚刚吃了稳定剂。

“等一下，东海，我去给你买抑制剂。”

实验证明，Omega长时间注射或者服用抑制剂会影响生育机能和以后孩子的健康，但是青少年使用的应急抑制剂还是可以购买的。

“东海？！”朴正洙是他们组合里面的大哥，他推开门的时候，就闻到了屋里浓郁的信息素味道。

和朴正洙一起回来的是金厉旭，金厉旭比李东海他们小不了多少，他从小就是白嫩柔弱的样子，他觉着自己百分之九十会分化为Omega，所以早就准备好了他第一次发情时候所需要的抑制剂。他连忙回房间去取。

朴正洙随身带着的Omega信息素阻隔喷雾，在李东海的房间里面喷了几下。一把就把李赫宰推出了门外，“出去出去，你在这里，李东海会更难受，还有把你那呛人的信息素收一收，你吃稳定剂了吗？”

分化为Omega所散发出的信息素可能会是Omega这辈子最浓郁的一次，所以在十八岁前后的青少年需要格外注意。如果身边的Alpha不服用稳定剂，也是非常难受的。

“吃了。”李赫宰往外退，看着蜷缩在墙角的李东海，有些心疼。

“哥，这个，这个起效快。”金厉旭把他的抑制剂贡献了出去。金厉旭顺手在李赫宰身上推了一把，把房门关上了。

朴正洙已经分化为Omega两三年了，抑制剂用起来得心应手，抓起李东海的胳膊就扎了下去。

“没事儿了没事儿了。”

“哥……”

李东海喘了一会儿，翻滚的信息素果然平静了下去，李东海眼睛里全是泪，喘息着。

“还好吗？”朴正洙扶着李东海的肩膀，将他拉到床上。

李东海点头，“我为什么会是Omega……”

“乖，一切都会好起来的。”

李赫宰见朴正洙出来，从沙发上弹了起来，“怎么样？”

“好多了。”

朴正洙叹气，做偶像的分化为Omega真的很累很累，他不希望弟弟们再出现Omega了，但是事与愿违。“我会告诉咱们宿舍的人吃稳定剂的。”

“嗯，哥，我能进去看看东海吗？”

“可以，但是你注意点。”

“好。”

李赫宰进屋的时候，金厉旭正要去帮李东海倒水，“我去倒水，赫宰哥，刚刚推了你一下，抱歉。”

“我没事儿。”

李赫宰看向李东海，李东海脸上还带着潮红，有些虚弱的感觉。上一次看李东海生病，已经是两年前了吧。他认识李东海四年多了，从来没看见过李东海刚刚那个眼神，那么的无助。

“你在低烧？”

“Omega发情，用了抑制剂都会这样的……”李东海咬着嘴唇，不去看李赫宰。

李赫宰摸了摸李东海的额头，帮着李东海掖了掖被子。

“我，为什么会是Omega……”李东海把刚刚问朴正洙那个问题又问了一遍李赫宰。

“你会是最优秀的偶像的，东海。”

李东海蹭了蹭李赫宰的手，这是他以前就养成的习惯，然后就抓着李赫宰的手睡着了。

 


	2. 最棒的偶像2

长期注射或服用信息素抑制剂会影响生育能力和以后孩子的健康，建议Omega可以使用信息素隔离喷雾。适龄Omega可以与信息素匹配度在80%以上的Alpha交配，可以大概率生下血统纯净度高于80%以上的Omega或者是Alpha。

遵守国家法律法规，倡导优生优育，宣传健康生活。

———Omega保护协会 宣

2

不管再怎么提倡Omega的社会地位，Omega的身体条件还是最适合生育的，而且和Alpha是可以生出Alpha和Omega，提高人口质量。

现在社会来说，不管第二性别是什么，都会出来念书和工作。成年后的Alpha越来越不好找匹配的对象，因为现在的Omega都十分的自立自强。

但是比起Beta的窘境，Alpha自身有个非常便利的条件，那就是信息素匹配度大于61%的，Alpha自身会迎来一次信息潮。

但是面对无时无刻都在使用信息素隔离喷雾的Omega，这项自身条件也就在相亲或者联谊里面有所作用。大多时候，Alpha在成年很久之后，都不会迎来人生中的第一次信息潮。

李东海分化为Omega之后，组合里面只剩下金厉旭、金起范和曺圭贤没有分化。朴正洙和他们的经纪人研究了一下，打算把Omega的宿舍都安排在楼上，Alpha和Beta都住到楼下。

每次发情期基本都有七天左右的时间，李东海没恢复之前也不便搬宿舍。成员们的行程里，李东海只能正大光明的请假。

李东海虽然还低烧，但是活动不会受到限制，除了身体机能会逐渐往Omega方面发展之外，最麻烦的就是信息素隔离喷雾的使用了，他总会忘……这几天一出门，同层的崔始源和李赫宰都得避着他走，这叫他不爽到了极点。

Omega怎么了？！老子打人还是很疼的！

李东海百无聊赖上网，看最近的新闻。

“我C啊，李东海分化为Omega了！”

“我就知道，他长得白嫩白嫩的，整体都很纤细，一看就是我老婆的样子。”

“楼上的你滚蛋吧，你老婆？！告诉你，那是我老婆！”

“楼上的都闭嘴，自己啥样，自己心里就没点AC中间数啊？！”

“哇哇哇，东海是Omega啊，我一直当老公的！”

“捕捉到一个Omega！”

“捕捉+1”

“边儿去，人家说不定是Beta呢，谁说我们Beta不能找Alpha当老公啊？！”

“我们东海哥哥是银赫哥哥的，赫海cp了解一下！”

银赫是李赫宰出道取得艺名，因为李赫宰这名字和一位Beta前辈撞了名字，就取了艺名出道。

李东海皱眉，他介意的倒不是组cp这件事，而是，之前cp还是海赫，自从李赫宰分化为Alpha，cp饭就没有了动静，Alpha和Alpha毕竟是没什么未来的，信息素都会排斥……

这不，李东海是Omega的消息一放出去，公司公关直接就逆了原本的cp，赫海cp饭横空出世。本来就因为自己是Omega有些烦，看见他们议论的，就更烦，自己看起来就辣么弱吗？！

“我们哥哥别看肩膀宽，但是颜好腰细屁股大，一看就能生。”

“什么话，谁说Omega就非要给Alpha生孩子了！”

“银赫哥哥那才叫帅气，你看看他看东海哥哥的眼神，那叫一个宠。以前说赫海没人信呢！”

李东海气的摔鼠标，什么啊？！

他认识李赫宰那年是初二，两个人都是异常纤细的少年模样。虽然整个公司的练习生里，李东海第一个认识的是朴正洙，第二个认识的是金希澈，就是第一眼的好感是轮不到李赫宰的。

但是看到李赫宰，他就觉着自己很喜欢李赫宰，很有亲切感。原本想，如果他是Alpha，不管李赫宰是Beta还是Omega，他都跟李赫宰聊聊，表个白什么的。

李东海撑着下巴，现在整个事件不在他的掌控之内，他自己是Omega，以前总打人的精气神儿也没了。

不是在信息素的引导下，也不是在熟悉的情况下，这种单纯的喜欢，想要更加亲近，算不算是爱情啊？

还没到十八周岁，刚刚分化成Omega三天的李东海，陷入了一个很纠结的问题中。

自己真的要给别人生孩子吗……

李东海整个人又埋进被子里，觉着身体有些冷。

不知道自己睡了多久，李东海听见门外的开门声，就知道有成员回来了。下意识的下床，在手指接触到冰冷的门把手的时候，李东海恢复了意识，仔细嗅了嗅身上的味道。他喜欢黑咖啡，但是他的信息素味道应该是果味奶之类，甜腻到不行。

李东海仔细给自己喷了信息素隔离喷雾，这才出房间门。正好撞见李赫宰，李赫宰还保持着要敲门的姿势，李东海这突兀的开门，他也是吓一跳。

“怎，怎么了？”李东海问。

“我来问问你今天吃饭了吗？我打包了粥和小菜。”

李东海出门其实也是饿了，没想到李赫宰会这么贴心。他点点头，绽开了一个异常灿烂的微笑。

李赫宰手忙脚乱的去准备，给李东海送来一个托盘摆在餐桌上。突然想起来李东海现在还处在并不算稳定的时期，连忙给送到了房间。

就坐在沙发上看电视的李东海一脸懵，干嘛呢这是？

李赫宰义正严辞的面对李东海絮叨，“听特哥说，第一次发情期特别辛苦的。你回房间去吃，吃完告诉我，我洗碗，你就好好睡觉和休息。有什么不对就去找特哥，哥不行就找我，我肯定守着你。”

特哥就是朴正洙，朴正洙的艺名是利特，大家都习惯叫他特哥。

李东海也不知道李赫宰对自己是啥感情，但是听到李赫宰的话总觉着很暖。

少年嘛，对于身体接触是觉着没有任何关系的，但是自从知道李东海是Omega之后，李赫宰就尽量不去触碰李东海。因为朴正洙说Alpha的信息素会让Omega的信息素不稳定，所以他也有乖乖的吃稳定剂。

李东海还是固执的把粥拿到餐厅来吃，他骨子里带着的倔强可不能让他就这么柔弱。就像以前一样，他和李赫宰还是高于朋友的样子，不需要别人的保护。

谁也没在意时间，李东海也忘了他还处在第一次发情期，结果不经意激烈爆发的信息素就算在信息素隔离喷雾下，也无法阻隔。

甜腻的信息素还是透过来，李赫宰感受到了真切。上一次他刚吃完稳定剂，也没完全感觉到，但这一次他完全感受到了李东海信息素的味道，是他最喜欢的果味奶的味道。

可能别人十几年也没能感觉到的信息潮，在李赫宰的体内爆发了。

高于61%的信息素契合度，Alpha会有信息潮的爆发，爆发的越强烈，契合度就越高。

就是在这种时候，情欲席卷全身的每一寸皮肤。

李赫宰是一个年轻的Alpha，但是他作为Alpha的自觉还是有的。面对一个人长相甜美，和自己基本上是心有灵犀，有好感的，信息素匹配度高的要命的Omega。他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，想要拥有这个人。

李东海也觉着不对，他这几天总会有一个时间爆发，口服抑制剂就好，但是这一次面前有一个正在爆发信息潮的Alpha，李东海的感觉不太好。

就在不久前，还在想这算不算是爱情，要不要下决心就跟这个人在一起，就遇到了这样的事情。

没人脑子是好用的，李赫宰已经伸手想要去拥抱李东海。感觉到李赫宰的手触碰到自己的皮肤的之后，李东海还是深吸了一口气，窜进了自己的房间。

拿着水杯的手在颤抖，身体里什么东西炸开一样，下腹觉着有暖流在盘旋，身体有想被进入的空虚。大口喘着气，吃抑制剂，喝了一杯水。李东海这才发现，就单单被李赫宰碰一下，自己就硬了。

真的是……

李赫宰回到房间，他还处在信息潮爆发口干舌燥的境地。信息素的匹配是自然的选择，其实就算是100%的匹配度，也不过是身体契合度高，孩子的血统能够更加纯净。但是他不想这样……

李赫宰认识李东海四年多，他太了解李东海。李东海是一个浪漫的无可救药的人，李东海如果找不到自己喜欢的人结婚，估计永远都不会结婚。而自己，不一定就是李东海喜欢的那一个。还有就是，自己真的喜欢李东海吗？

不能被信息素控制啊，李赫宰！

接下来的几天，李东海没敢见李赫宰，李赫宰也没去招惹李东海。

当李东海第一次发情期过去，重新回到组合开始活动的时候，李东海终于想通了一件事。

自己一天看不见李赫宰就很难过，想见他，想跟他说话，想看他笑，这可能就是爱情吧！离不开的那种！毕竟，他对希澈哥就没这种感觉。

不远处的金希澈打个喷嚏，谁说自己坏话呢？！

 


	3. 最棒的偶像3

孩子的九年义务教育人人有责。

分化为Omega的人在身体条件允许的情况下，不能剥夺其任何受教育的权利。

在工作场所，要被平等对待，不得歧视，无故开除职场内的Omega。

——— Omega保护协会 宣

3

Omega的分化一般都不会晚于十八周岁，在分化为Omega之后，身体就会在后期发育中做出一定的变化。比如，Omega的身体会变得比Alpha柔软，是以后的受孕和生产的有利条件。再比如，Omega的内分泌会不太稳，神经有些敏感。

十八周岁之后，Omega的发情期基本上稳定的，一年一次，在发情的时候，生殖腔才会打开，以便受孕。

李东海过了他人生中最困难的几个月之后，终于迎来了十八周岁的生日。所以，那之后，李东海又回到了没事儿就吼人，尴尬就打人的常态。

原本以为Omega都是娇嫩嫩的样子，在学校接受了基础的教育，回到自家宿舍，就会颠覆他们的教材。什么Omega就弱，天生服从于Alpha，Beta是最普通的一种，这种分类，完全不适用于suju这个组合。

他们这位刚刚分化为Omega的小老虎李东海，打人是最疼的。长得跟花儿一样的超级美男子金希澈，是个真正的Alpha。像个小动物一样可爱，却有着无敌男子气概的李晟敏，其实他是个Beta。

不正常？不，这对他们来说，热闹的宿舍才是最正常的。

作为艺人，他们需要有一个好一点成绩，不然以后一定会有所诟病。边活动边复习参加高考强度这么大，一个Omega的身体是很难适应下来的。当年朴正洙可是吃了不少苦，但是他看着李东海的样子，完全是没看出来这孩子有什么辛苦的地方。

该考上大学的考上了大学，好好活动的好好活动，有人年龄小还得注意分化，一时间suju这个不普通的组合好像没了什么特殊。

李东海喜欢李赫宰，这件事是他当着所有人的面儿说的，李赫宰差点惊掉了下巴。

朴正洙无力的歪在金希澈的肩膀上，“希澈啊，我是管不了他们了，太TM累了！”

金希澈脾气可不好，他那种天上天下唯我独尊的气势告诉大家，别看我长得美，其实老子是个能打死你的Alpha。他虽然在组合里排第二大，但是也不过比朴正洙小了九天，他爱发脾气，从来不管弟弟们，他认为朴正洙能解决问题，而他出面，只能是加剧问题。

见朴正洙都飙了脏话，金希澈意识到朴正洙很累，特别累。组合里面的大小事都是队长要去确认的，不仅这样，还要关注到孩子们的心情，孩子们的身体，但是朴正洙自己也也不很大。突然，他开始心疼朴正洙了。

金希澈揉了揉朴正洙的头发，瞪了一眼李赫宰。脱口就要去骂李赫宰，想到朴正洙就靠在自己身上，就没张口，冲着李赫宰挥了挥拳头。李赫宰无辜，他，他什么也没做啊？！

李东海是整个组合的小公主，宠着爱着，倒是没娇惯着，该打也打，该骂也骂。但是在李东海和李赫宰里面选一个人进行深刻教育，不管过多少年，不管什么问题，都轮不到李东海。

朴正洙叹气，推了推金希澈的胳膊，“希澈啊，我去找孩子们谈谈。”

“你身体行吗？”金希澈拉住朴正洙的手腕，修长柔美的手指摩挲到了朴正洙的手心，这人的手好凉。

朴正洙笑，浅浅的梨涡特别漂亮，“我身体好着呢。”

这人总是在逞强。明明是个Omega，非要干着Alpha都不一定能做好的事情，还偏偏做得很棒，事无巨细，面面俱到，滴水不漏。

金希澈没说别的，放手，咂舌，想去揍人。

没人知道朴正洙找李东海和李赫宰都谈了些什么，三个人的表情都很平静，好像什么也没发生一样。但是，总有一些事情在潜移默化中，默默的生长。

有一次，组合里面聚餐，突然就下起了雨。李东海就坐在玻璃窗旁边，他看着雨滴拍打在窗子上划出一道痕迹，将自己映在窗子上的影子一分为二。李东海就看见玻璃窗里映着那个人的脸，李赫宰很帅，李东海只知道李赫宰最帅了。

见李东海发愣，李赫宰以为这人身体不舒服，便凑了过去，但是又没有离得太近，“东海？不舒服吗？”

身后的哥哥弟弟们，动作人员们，都在推杯换盏，热闹的不行，李赫宰的声音柔柔的，传进李东海的耳朵里有些痒。

“没。”李东海抿起嘴巴，他看得见玻璃窗里两个人的样子，和以前一样。再看看李赫宰这样的距离，和以前不一样了。

李东海伸手抓住了李赫宰的胳膊，李赫宰下意识的就要挣脱，抬头的时候对上了李东海的眼眸。李东海的眼里装满了整个银河里的星星，带着永不熄灭的璀璨，李赫宰对这，毫无抵抗力。

李赫宰没再挣扎，任凭李东海抓着自己的胳膊，李东海的手不热也不凉，这种柔软的感觉，好像可以和自己融为一体，连温度都不相差。

“李赫宰，你看见我了吧？”

“当然了。”

“你真的不喜欢我吗？”

李东海的声音很轻，轻的好像在自言自语。想起那次朴正洙找他们谈话，他的兴高采烈，李赫宰的犹豫彷徨，他们两个人产生了鲜明对比。他不相信李赫宰会说不喜欢自己，但是李赫宰就这样说了。

快两年了，李东海仍然不敢相信李赫宰的回答。他想过家里人可能会不同意，公司会不同意，成员们会不同意，粉丝们会不同意，甚至于整个世界都不同意，就是没想过，李赫宰会先说出不同意。

他以为难受的会死掉，却在第二天见到李赫宰的时候，李东海发现自己是真的爱着李赫宰，哪怕这个人拒绝了自己。

李赫宰将自己的手搭在李东海的手上，“李东海，你认识我多久了？”

“十四岁认识你，现在快二十了。”

“我们相处了人生的人三分之一，我对你好，你对我好。但这不是爱情。”

两个人的信息素匹配度很高，但是他们都不想成为欲望的奴隶。李赫宰没有李东海固执，却在这件事上倔强的要命。

李赫宰的爱情他自己都拿不准，他喜欢李东海，深思熟虑的。但是他的成熟让他想了更多，他怕李东海会后悔。李赫宰知道自己的信息素会影响到李东海，他就尽量不与李东海有什么身体接触，尽量避免独处。

“你的意思是，我对你不是爱，是依赖？”李东海的眼里闪着光，好像也有泪。

李赫宰皱眉，“你喝酒了？”李东海身上一直都是甜甜的，不知道信息素还是别的，从不会有烟酒的味道。

“一点点。”

“你还没遇见比我更好的Alpha，也还没遇到比我对你更好的Alpha。”李赫宰摸着李东海的头，微笑着说道。

李东海一把抓过李赫宰的衣领，李赫宰没防备被拽了个趔趄，“李赫宰，你丫以为自己是谁啊？！你跟我一边大，别在这儿给我装什么圣人老师长辈的，我喜欢你不是因为我们很熟，也不是因为信息素的匹配程度，你以为我李东海就是个小孩子什么都不思考的吗？！”

李东海咬牙切齿，噼里啪啦说了一大堆，脸愈发的红，话语里夹杂着脏话，说得很激烈，情绪很激动。李赫宰想要安抚，根本没用。

“东海啊，东海啊，先松手。”朴正洙赶过来抱着已经流泪的李东海。

李东海就保持着抓李赫宰衣领的动作，流着泪，也不眨眼，就这么盯着李赫宰。他不能眨眼，越眨眼，眼泪就越多，就越看不清李赫宰的模样。

李东海要看着李赫宰的眼睛，看这人到底要说些什么。

“你装成熟，装我长辈，告诉我，你连喜不喜欢我都分辨不出来，你算个什么成熟的人！”

李东海的每一句话都砸在李赫宰的心上，压的他不能呼吸，李赫宰觉着胸口好闷，看着李东海的眼泪，只想去擦干。

自己为什么总让李东海哭呢？

李赫宰伸手，去擦李东海的眼泪，“我不想让你哭的。”

不想委屈李东海，不想让李东海受欺负，想把最好的给李东海，想让李东海拥有最美好的爱情，想让李东海成为最棒的偶像，想让李东海有最幸福的生活，想让李东海和最棒的Alpha结婚。

李赫宰觉着，李东海值得更好的。但是，他总会不由自主的去看李东海，去想李东海，想拥抱那个人，想占有那个人，想对那个人一辈子都好。

自己还是把他惹哭了……

“在我眼里，你就是最棒的那个人啊。”

不是Alpha，是李赫宰，不是Omega，是李东海。

李东海也从来不会被欲望控制。但是偏偏，爱情也是一种欲望，更加深不见底，更加无法挣脱。

 


	4. 最棒的偶像4

任何人不得以图片、语言、行为等方式骚扰Omega，被骚扰的Omega可以向各地机关实行投诉。如情况恶劣，处以三年以上有期徒刑，最恶劣的行为可判处终身监禁，以及巨额罚款。

Omega要保护自我安全，积极面对问题，依法追究其责任。

——— Omega保护协会 宣

4

可能是被李东海打醒了，也有可能是李赫宰自己意识到了危机，李赫宰比以前殷勤多了。他觉着自己是一个并不完美的人，但是他喜欢李东海这点毋庸置疑，李赫宰自己都觉着，这个世界上不会有比他更喜欢李东海的人了吧。

“你最近这是干嘛呢？”

这是连续第十天，李赫宰送来早餐，没头没脑的傻笑，看得大家很慌张。

朴正洙穿戴整齐，坐在餐厅，觉着李赫宰最近很奇怪。

“我给大家买早餐啊！”

“我看是，专门给李东海买的。”朴正洙拄着下巴，就这么看着李赫宰。

李东海在出房间前仔细的给自己喷了一遍信息素隔离喷雾，严严实实的出屋。果然，李赫宰来了。

“今天什么早餐啊？”

“今天买了粥。”

“哦哦，明天我想吃饭。”

“东海哥，明天我给你做？”金厉旭也全副武装，出来了。

“东海，一会儿吃完，能出来一下吗？”李赫宰说的很轻。

“好。”

朴正洙看着这俩人，无语，拿过一盒粥开始吃，不管了不管了！

李东海出门，李赫宰站在走廊的一角，他微笑着走过去，不近不远，就像李赫宰之前与他的距离。李东海负手而立，歪着头，“什么事儿？”

“我有点事儿想跟你说。”

“嗯，我听着呢。”

李赫宰总觉着李东海的笑容让他捉摸不透，好像最近一段时间，李东海变得让他不认识了。也不是说变了一个人，而是成熟了许多。

“李东海，我想了很多。”李赫宰也不知道自己该怎么开口，他之前那么的坚决。

“我知道你想的多，我等你想明白呢。”李东海的语气很轻松，轻巧的拉住李赫宰的袖子，“李赫宰，我是个成年人了，我是不是Omega是无所谓的，我认定你了。你是我喜欢的人！”

“对不起，东海，我一直这样让你这样烦恼。”

“哟，李赫宰！我喜欢谁还用得着别人心疼呢啊！如果你还是心疼我，要不，就从了我吧！”李东海笑道，顺手去摸李赫宰的下巴。

好痒……李赫宰抓住李东海的手，让对方不来摸自己的脸，他的手指缠着李东海的手指，将脸凑了过去。

李东海松开李赫宰的衣袖，捂住李赫宰的嘴，“干嘛干嘛，骚扰Omega可是会被抓走的。”

“我亲我自己的老婆，他们管不着吧。”

“嘿，你忘了之前怎么拒绝我的了？”李东海没松开手，但是将嘴凑了过去。

嘴唇和嘴唇就隔了李东海的一个手掌，李赫宰能闻到李东海身上甜甜的味道，这是信息素吗？透过手指缝，李赫宰感觉到了李东海的呼吸，盯着李东海的眼睛，李赫宰心跳开始剧烈跳动。李赫宰亲了李东海的手心，“我喜欢你，真的。我不敢承认，我怕哪天你后悔，我可能会想死。”

李赫宰的声音透过李东海的手指缝，有些模糊有些低沉，但是李东海听得真切。“你爱我吗？”

李东海的眼睛里，透着那种璀璨的光，从未熄灭过，李赫宰呼吸变得急促，他喜欢李东海眼里的星星，想要那里的光永不熄灭。

“东海，我爱你。”

“所以你现在不怕了？”

“我突然更害怕，失去你。”

如果李东海跟别人在一起，李赫宰设想了一下，他突然发现，什么放手啊！像李东海说的，他们互相喜欢对方，为什么不能在一起？哪怕是依赖也好，他想和李东海在一起更久，更近，更多。

听见李赫宰的话，李东海笑得更加灿烂。“想亲我吗？”

“我正在亲你啊。”说着，李赫宰在李东海的手心又是一口。

李东海‘咯咯’笑了起来，“你这个变态。”

事实上，Omega对Alpha有一种天生的服从，当Alpha的信息素干扰Omega的时候，Omega就不会想要反抗Alpha。李东海和李赫宰的相处过程中，一切都很和谐，李东海从没有在李赫宰的身上感觉到压迫感。

“我们真的是天生一对诶！”李东海牵着李赫宰的手，晃悠着。

李赫宰笑，眼中全是宠溺，他和李东海倒也不是每天都腻在一起，毕竟他们不能到对方的宿舍里去。李赫宰和李东海见面，他都会吃稳定剂，以防自己会真的发疯。

“你们两个，快来喷隔离喷雾啦！”

“来了来了。”

他们组合十几个人，就剩下一个人没有分化第二性别，算算时间还能有半年多。

“圭贤呢？来喷喷雾啦！”朴正洙算了一下人数，一看少了自家老小，就开始环顾四周。

“应该是洗手间呢，我看他去了一阵子了，我去找一下他。”崔始源这位有钱的帅哥，一笑就有大酒坑，身材高大魁梧，肌肉线条很完美，虽然只有二十岁，Alpha的特征很明显，反正看起来，比李赫宰更明显。

“不去找也行，一会儿就回来了。他回来记得提醒喷雾。”

“嗯哼。”崔始源耸肩，笑了笑。

曺圭贤是组合里的老小，他距离分化第二性别还有一阵子，他今天早上就觉着自己有点不太对劲，说不上哪里不舒服。他纤长的身型，帅气十足的脸庞，都觉着他就是个Alpha。但是现在，他有些混乱，之前上网查过Alpha的分化并不会这样不舒服，难不成……

从洗手间回到休息室，曺圭贤的额头上已经出现了一层薄薄的汗。他觉着自己的身体在发热，腿开始发软。

“喂，圭贤！”崔始源平时赫曺圭贤走得近，第一时间发现曺圭贤的不对。他刚要去扶曺圭贤，就闻到了曺圭贤身上信息素的味道，自己的Alpha信息素爆发出来，与曺圭贤身上的信息素交缠在一起。

李东海日常没有眼力见，但这种事反应的很快，他明白这是怎么回事，一把推开崔始源，“你……李赫宰，带着Alpha都出去！”吼完，就紧紧把曺圭贤搂在怀里，这个信息素，Omega……

又多了一个Omega。

“我，我去买抑制剂。”金厉旭喊着。

“好，李赫宰，你去找特哥！”

崔始源此刻也是面红耳赤，二十岁的青年第一次这样真切的感受到Omega的信息素。血液在澎湃，不断上涌，冲击着神经，他信息素在骚动，这种反应在书本上有个专有名词，信息潮。

“我警告你们啊，随意骚扰Omega会被处罚啊！”朴正洙吼着进了休息室。

李赫宰推了推崔始源的肩膀，“兄弟，不是吧？”

“奇怪了……”

“哪里奇怪？”

“圭贤为什么会是Omega。”崔始源抱着肩膀，喃喃自语。

“这啊，都不是重点。重要的是，两个人想不想在一起，这跟性别无关，与第二性别也无关。”李赫宰说着。

金钟云在一边点点头，第一次没有反驳李赫宰的观点。

崔始源也不知道自己在想什么，缓缓蹲了下去，他第一次在他人面前显得如此慌张。

组合里的所有人分化完毕，一切走上了正轨。但是Omega做偶像这个职业，还是很艰难的。

——今天行程结束去干嘛？

——今天去参加同学会。

李东海迅速就回了李赫宰的信息。

——什么同学会？

李赫宰皱眉，李东海不应该在晚上在外面乱跑的，年轻的Omega这么晚在外面还是有可能发生意外。

——高中的，没事儿，我不是发情期，而且有乖乖的用信息素隔离喷雾。

李东海又发了几个笑脸，等待李赫宰的回信。但是转念一想，自己没必要什么都请示李赫宰吧，只是单纯的聚会，也不会有危险的。

——好好玩，注意安全。

——有事儿电话。

李赫宰想了想，回了信息，然后加了一句话。自己还真不能死乞白咧的要跟着去，在恋人的眼里，这就是一种不信任。李赫宰焦躁，揉了揉自己的头发，毁了刚刚做好的发型。

晚上九点，李赫宰站在李东海宿舍门口的走廊已经半小时了，李东海还没回来。李东海很少在晚上出去玩，而且这小孩儿不会喝酒，万一喝多了……李赫宰就是不放心，只能在走廊里面等。

快到十点，李赫宰听到外面有车子的声音，低头只能看见一个人影，副驾驶出来一个人，李赫宰一眼就认出了是李东海，然后，驾驶位下来了一个高高大大的男生。楼层太高，李赫宰看不清两个人的互动，眯着眼。

李东海从电梯出来就看见李赫宰站在走廊的一角，投出一片阴影。李东海愣住，他没想到李赫宰会在这里等自己。

“你怎么在这里啊？”

见李赫宰不回答，李东海缓缓靠近李赫宰，张开手臂搂住了李赫宰的脖子，蹭了蹭李赫宰的下巴，“怎么啦？”

李赫宰闻到李东海散发着信息素的味道，还有身上的酒味，“你喝酒了？”

“我没喝多。”

“你没用喷雾吧。”李赫宰被李东海的信息素勾的信息素紊乱，加上李东海还是被另外一个男人送回来的，虽然看不清，但是李赫宰有作为Alpha的第六感，那个高大的男人是Alpha。他心里不舒服，这种可以勾起所有Alpha原始欲望的信息素，他可不想被第二个人闻到。

李赫宰搂住李东海的腰，手部用力，低头一口咬在李东海的脖子上。

李东海觉着有点腿软，他不是发情期，但这不代表他就不动情。“你想标记我吗？”

李赫宰抚摸李东海后颈微微的突起，这就是李东海的腺体，手指使劲的压了下去。李东海哼唧着，软软的挂在了李赫宰身上。

“刚才那个男的是谁？”李赫宰的嘴唇划过李东海的耳垂，引得李东海一震颤栗。

李东海眼睛转了转，“你吃醋了？”

“你说呢？”李赫宰一只手在李东海的腰间摸索着，直接就滑进了李东海的裤子。

李东海从不会抵抗李赫宰散发出来的信息素，咖啡豆烘焙的苦味，好闻极了。李东海喘着粗气，想要迎合李赫宰，这个人，他真的是爱极了。

“那个人只是我的同学，他又不是送我一个人。”李东海的声音越来越小，眼睛变得湿润。

李赫宰的手直接接触李东海的皮肤，揉着滚圆的屁股，“那我也不想你这样接触别的Alpha。”

“奇怪的占有欲。”

李赫宰的手指按进李东海的股间，找到变得柔软的穴口，打圈按压着。

“别，别，赫宰，这是走廊！”

“这里监控照不到。”

“你，你怎么知道。”李东海沉迷于李赫宰的信息素，加上酒劲，他想要李赫宰。

两只修长的手指并起，长驱直入，插进了李东海的后穴。那里早就湿透了，手指的进出带出了大量的淫水，打湿了李东海的内裤。

“啊哈……赫……”

手指毫无规律的在敏感的生殖道中按摩抽动，李赫宰的另一只手撑着李东海不让他滑下去。

“以前你自己弄过吗？”

“没……”

“那你发情期就硬撑着吗？”

“嗯……”

李东海喘着，脑子越来越无法思考，这是在走廊，他的声音太大，别人都会听得见，只能不让自己叫出来。裤子都没脱下来，这个角度李赫宰的手指根本也无法全部进入，李东海焦急的想要更多。

李赫宰却突然抽出手指，再次伸进裤子，抓住李东海的下身。李东海短促的叫了一声，没几下就射在了李赫宰的手里。

“赫宰……”

男性Omega的前面会比Alpha的小上许多，李赫宰觉着很可爱。

“这就是惩罚。”李赫宰在李东海的耳边低声说，声音里带着使坏。

“什么？”

意料中的情事并没继续，李赫宰亲吻着李东海流出的眼泪，“下次一定要注意你是个还没被标记的Omega。”

“那你标记我啊。”李东海嘟囔着。

“还太早啊。”

“你都硬了，不想要我吗？”李东海眼里含着泪，眼波涟涟。

李赫宰早就硬的不行，抓着李东海不让这人乱动，在这么摩擦下去，他会失去理智的。信息素隔离喷雾早就失效，李东海的信息素味道扑面而来，李赫宰脑子嗡的一下，咽了咽口水，用力按了按李东海的后颈，还好自己吃了稳定剂，“这是惩罚你。能让你舒服了吗？”

“你可真狠得下去心……”

李赫宰把李东海送回宿舍的门，自己回到房间长呼一口气，真是，这到底是惩罚李东海还是自己……

 

 

 

 


	5. 最棒的偶像5

Omega在发情期会不自主的散发信息素，平时信息素的浓度会大大低于发情期的浓度。

Alpha会咬住Omega的腺体，通过口腔将Alpha的信息素注入，完成临时标记。只有交配的过程中，Alpha进入Omega只在发情期打开的生殖腔，成结射精，才会完成完全标记。

呼吁Omega不要轻易完成标记，减少未婚同居，不提倡未婚生子，倡导合法组建家庭和生育。

——— Omega保护协会 宣

5

人类会在十八岁确定第二性别，但是Omega的合法结婚年龄是二十二周岁，只有结婚才有能办准生证，才能给孩子上户口。所以年轻的Omega想要保护自己，不被Alpha完全标记，避免什么未婚先孕，就是不跟那些有歪心思的Alpha扯。

根据法规规定，Omega抑制剂只提供到二十二周岁，二十二周岁之后Omega抑制剂效果会越来越弱。

“诶，什么？不行，东海才二十一，他和赫宰一起出去那么久，我不放心。”

公司的会议室里，朴正洙和经纪人还有公司里的艺人部工作人员开会，李东海和李赫宰列席。

公司企划，李赫宰和李东海二人组成小分队去外地活动。朴正洙第一个提出异议，一个年轻的Alpha和一个年轻的Omega两个人单独出去住，出去活动，这会不会出事儿啊？！

“哥，我没事儿。我们又不住一个房间，我带好抑制剂，赫宰和我一起的时候总会吃稳定剂的。”

“哥，我们又不是去很久。”

列席的两个人倒是无所谓，朴正洙觉着自己的温柔和担心都是瞎操心，咬牙切齿的同意企划，让那俩人去商量，再正式提方案。还是回去看看家里那些单身的小崽子吧，跟这俩小东西一起久了，会被传染想要找个配偶的。

朴正洙很要强，他不希望别人说suju的队长是Omega，就瞧不上他们的组合，明明这么辛苦熬到了现在，绝不能因为是Omega就妥协。他们可不是好惹的！

真的找了Alpha的Omega就会变得对配偶有依赖性，生理上的柔软想去服从。朴正洙算是公司里出道的艺人中岁数比较大的了，他不得不坚强，不得不扛下太多东西。起码现在，他不能去结婚，为了组合，为了弟弟们，为了自己。

“哥，怎么了？”回到宿舍，朴正洙就觉着头晕。

金厉旭帮朴正洙倒了杯水，拉着自家哥哥喝下去。

“还好吗？”

“没事儿，就是有些累。”

李东海和李赫宰很快就开始了组小分队的流程和准备工作，忙碌的很。就算是每天都在见面的这对恋人，耳鬓厮磨，时不时有眼神的交流，还有肢体的接触，但是谁也没有别的心思。都是累的不行，而且喷雾和稳定剂都用上了，两个人倒是平静得很。就这样，两人小分队就这样开始活动了，一夜间，轰动整个cp粉丝届，圈粉无数，人气爆棚。

舞台上的李赫宰，就是一个发光体，浑然天成的霸气，仿佛天生就是一个舞者，一个偶像。他不自信，对他的外表不自信，对他的能力不自信。两个人在外地活动，不久后还有另外一个综艺需要上，作为年轻的艺人，李赫宰有些焦躁。

李东海回到宿舍，想着晚上吃些什么，但是应该回宿舍的李赫宰并没有跟上来。李东海套了一件大棉袄，将隔离喷雾拿好，去了不远的练习室。

果然……

李东海还没进门就听见了音乐声，这是下次参加综艺需要的表演，知道那人又在拼命，偷偷的透过门缝去看。李东海最相信的就是李赫宰，觉着最适合舞台的人也是李赫宰，他相信李赫宰的粉丝也是这么想的，但是李赫宰本人，只是觉着自己不够好。

明明已经好得一塌糊涂，已经是娱乐圈里顶天立地的男人，仍然对自己还有苛刻的标准。

从他来到现在，李赫宰就没有停过舞蹈动作，一遍又一遍，认真的表情，没有任何笑意。李东海估摸着李赫宰这样高强度的练习有两个小时了，他推门而入，进去也没说别的，跳到李赫宰的身边，跟他一起做动作。

李赫宰愣神，动作慢了一拍，耸肩之后就是微笑，伸手去拉李东海，却被李东海拍了一下手掌心。见这人没停下来的意思，李赫宰不得已只好一把将李东海圈在怀里。

“你干嘛啊？”

“你还不满了，来打扰我练习。”李赫宰蹭了蹭李东海的头发。

李赫宰身上全是汗，李东海能够感觉到搂住自己的手臂上都是汗。手指间划过李赫宰的背，对方的T恤已经被汗浸湿，挣开怀抱去拿了一条毛巾，给李赫宰擦汗。

李赫宰对自己的外貌很介意，他不是一眼就很帅的类型，反倒是李东海的样貌是一眼就能知道这是个帅哥。他强迫自己练习，精益求精，练习的越久，他就能越加进步，他必须弥补他的不足。

能够感觉到李东海一直注视着自己，李赫宰却没去看李东海的眼睛，任由李东海胡乱的给自己擦汗。

“赫宰，你真的很帅的。”

李赫宰苦笑，这才看向李东海，长睫毛，白嫩的皮肤，柔软的眼，他是真的爱惨了李东海，才不敢去表白。真的在一起之后，李赫宰也觉着不太对，李东海愈发的优秀，他的危机感就越强烈。

“我想成为最棒的Alpha……”李赫宰说。

李东海手里的动作停顿，“你是李赫宰，成为我眼里最棒的那一个，就不行吗？”

“谢谢，东海。”

李东海一直记得，那一年，李赫宰对他说，你会成为最优秀的偶像。他的努力，也是因为李赫宰。突然间，李东海有些理解李赫宰的担忧。

伸手紧紧搂住李赫宰的脖子，好像能闻到李赫宰身上淡淡的苦咖啡味，“我们都会是最棒的偶像，会是对方眼里最好的那一个。”

“嗯。”

“赫宰……”

“嗯？”

“我饿了。”

李赫宰笑了起来，捏了一下李东海的臀瓣，“就知道吃。”

综艺的录制只需要一天，然后他们还有小分队的活动，李赫宰直接飞去录制当天晚上就回到和李东海一起的宿舍。总感觉这种像是夫妇一样，在过日子。李赫宰心里有点小窃喜，却被屋里传出的声音打断了思路。

弥漫了整个屋子的信息素，从房间里传出断断续续的呻吟声，李赫宰不会分辨不出李东海的声音，却觉着脚下生根。李东海是一个Omega，虽然日常相处来讲，很man很潇洒，但是没有被标记的Omega会出什么事都是有可能。

一天……自己就不在了一天……

李赫宰走到李东海的房间门口，李东海的喘息声更加的清晰，他咽了咽吐沫，信息素开始乱窜，就算是吃了两片稳定剂还是无法抵抗住这甜腻的Omega信息素。散发着这般可口美好信息素的Omega正是他的恋人，李赫宰光听声音就已经大脑空白，血脉贲张。

李赫宰红着眼闯进去的时候，李东海正努力的爬起来，藏着什么，他感受到了李赫宰的信息素，他喜欢的不得了的那一种信息素。

屋里只有李东海一个人，穿着宽大的睡衣，光着下身，眼中带着泪光，白皙的皮肤因为情欲染上了一层红色。李赫宰的欲望冲到头顶，恨不得就这么进入。

“赫宰……”

“你在干什么？”

“我，我没有跟别人……真的，我……”

李东海突然明白李赫宰的神情，李赫宰是有一丝敏感，还有奇怪的占有欲。李东海伸手去拉李赫宰的手，李赫宰没有躲开，李东海微笑，“赫宰，我到发情期了。”

李赫宰叹气，他知道自己精神太紧绷，总是想些有的没的，这样下去，还不如标记了李东海比较快。李赫宰握住李东海的手指，“这次日子不太对啊？”

李赫宰要去找药却被李东海拉住，“赫，你能摸摸我吗？”

见李赫宰没有反应，李东海咬了咬嘴唇，挣扎着去抱李赫宰的脖子。

李赫宰不敢回头，余光却扫到了一个蓝色的物体在枕头下面。他没看错，按摩棒，一个很精致的按摩棒。李赫宰脑中最后一根代表理智的神经，‘啪’的一声断裂开来，李东海没有跟别人上床，而是在自己弄。

李赫宰回身抱住李东海就是一个深吻，带着强烈的侵略性，浓郁的信息素呛的李东海快要窒息。李赫宰将李东海按在床上，一手熟练的摸到穴口，一手伸进枕头底下将那个按摩棒拿了出来。

“刚刚在自己弄啊？不是说没弄过吗？”李赫宰微笑着问道。

“我……啊！”

李东海刚要说话，李赫宰的手指毫无预兆的伸进早已经泛滥的后穴。李东海这次是发情期，身体比之前要敏感太多，一点点的刺激都能让他享受到巨大的快感。

“上次，上次之后我才买的。”

“嗯？”

李赫宰的呼吸早已经变得急促，一口咬上李东海的前胸，手上满是后穴分泌出来的液体，于是又加了一根手指。

“唔！”

“东海……”

李东海没吃抑制剂，被越来越严重的情欲刺激的快要崩溃，使劲的想去抱住李赫宰，双手在李赫宰的后背上胡乱的摸着。

“你不能后悔。”李赫宰凌厉的外表中出现了几分凶气，眼睛早已布满了红血丝。

李东海伸手捧着李赫宰的脸，“赫宰，标记我吧。”

从分化到现在，李东海海一次没见过李赫宰那个东西，所以当李赫宰脱下裤子压上来的时候，李东海有些颤栗。好大……

李赫宰深吸一口气，掰开李东海的双腿，滚圆的头部顶开软肉，直直的插进最具有诱惑力的地方。

李东海张嘴，却发不出声音。

平时只能容纳手指的地方，突然被巨大的质量填满，因为发情期而变得更加柔软的甬道依旧被撑开到极致。不断分泌出来的液体都无法流出，被堵在他的身体里。

在插进去的时候，李赫宰有些后悔，他明明想再等一等的。

“好大……”李东海流出生理的泪水，带着哭腔。

李赫宰一阵心疼，摸着李东海的头发，“不要继续了吧？”

“不，不要走！”李东海见李赫宰有离开的意思，连忙去抓李赫宰的胳膊。他略微的一动，后面收得更紧，李东海觉着有点疼。

李赫宰愣住，叹气，俯身去吻李东海的额头。李东海的信息素特别好闻，李赫宰每次闻到都觉着自己要溺死在里面。

李赫宰按住李东海的腰，“你忍着点儿。”不等李东海回应，李赫宰抓着李东海就操干了起来。

“啊！赫，啊……”

正常来说，Alpha的生殖器会在Omega的生殖道中停留很长一段时间，然后在最后的时候才会进入Omega的生殖腔，成结射精，促使Omega受精怀孕。

但是李赫宰每一下都顶的很深，每一下都能顶到准备受精的生殖腔口。

那是Omega身体最敏感最柔软的地方，每年一次的受精机会，在李赫宰的伐挞下，李东海觉着自己的生殖腔打开了。也不知道是他身体准备好了，还是被李赫宰这人操开来的。反正这个Alpha正在他的身体里肆虐，开始进出生殖腔。

“啊哈，赫，别，好深……”

“刚刚是谁勾引我的？嗯？”

李赫宰按住李东海的手，低头在李东海的锁骨上啃咬着。一个挺身，再一次突破生殖腔口进入到了火热的内里。

李东海的信息素爆发开来，身体内部涌出大量的液体拍在李赫宰的坚硬的头部和柱身上。

“唔……”

习惯了这样刺激，反倒让李东海感受到更激烈的快感，越来越快的扭动着腰，叫的声音越来越大。

这是对李赫宰的多重刺激，甜腻的信息素，迷人的身体，淫靡的叫声，完全跟随着生理的欲望，控制不住的不断进攻内里满是液体也是最温暖的地方。

交合的地方随着李赫宰的进出带出淫水，打湿了床单，倒也不是很多，大多数的液体都被李赫宰堵在了李东海的身体里，每一个动作都会伴随着响亮的水声。

李东海被这些夺走了神志，他想叫这个人射出来，在自己的身体内部，最隐秘的地方。

“赫，赫，射在我里面，标记我，完全标记我。”

李赫宰能感到李东海在极力的动自己的腰，他停了一下，扶住李东海的腿，弯曲至胸口，“射？还早着呢！”李赫宰脸上带着霸道的笑，宣示着距离结束还早着呢。

“啊哈！啊！赫，太深啊！”

李赫宰压在李东海的身上，柱身再一次插入生殖腔。李东海一阵失神，前端射出了白色的精液。

“我的东海，真的性感。”

狂风骤雨一般的快速抽插，李东海觉着自己要被李赫宰贯穿身体，他紧紧抓着床单，骨节发白。李东海小声啜泣，这次不是生理泪水，而是真的被李赫宰操到哭。

“你别把我想的太没用了啊。”李赫宰亲吻李东海的眼睛，咸咸的。

“啊！”

李赫宰觉着李东海内里越来越紧，这是在促成成结射精了，又是几下猛撞，猛地抽了出来，在李东海的大腿根部射了出来。

李东海恢复神智，原本被李赫宰堵在里面的大量淫液都流了出来，和李赫宰射在外面的精液混合在一起。

“你……”李东海想质问李赫宰为什么不在里面，却因为太累昏睡了过去。

李赫宰倒是一阵失神，看着被自己折腾到睡着的李东海，还好自己吃了稳定剂……

 

 


	6. 最棒的偶像6

Omega有权利决定婚姻自由，是否生育，如何度过发情期。其他人均不可强迫或干涉Omega生育情况，其他人包括Omega的配偶或已标记的Alpha。  
——— Omega保护协会 宣  
6  
李东海醒过来已经是第二天下午，他已经被擦洗干净，换上了一套干净的睡衣，睡的不是自己的床而是李赫宰的床。整个屋子里都沾染着浓烈的Alpha信息素，李东海不睁眼睛都知道不是自己的房间。李东海觉着自己不是睡着了，而是昏了过去……  
他挣扎着下地，觉着自己的腿还是发软，一醒过来就被Alpha的信息素刺激，这对发情期还没过去的Omega来说，并不是件好事。  
“你醒了啊？饿吗？”李赫宰连忙递给李东海一杯水，顺手摸了摸李东海的额头。  
李东海白了李赫宰一眼，喝水。李赫宰的处境有点窘迫，不知道该怎么办。  
“是谁说的，怕不成熟不跟我谈恋爱。是谁说的，我还太年轻，我们不应该上床。现在，又是谁表白的，谁跟我滚床单的？”  
李东海幽幽的说着，说的李赫宰一头冷汗。  
“其实李赫宰，你跟我上床我还能理解。但是我一直想问问你，怎么就跟我表白了？”  
李赫宰又是很窘迫，他一直没说自己为什么改变主意，因为理由太……幼稚。口口声声叫嚣着李东海是个幼稚的孩子，自己却更加幼稚。  
就是李东海跟李赫宰闹完不久，李赫宰就做了个噩梦。梦见李东海跟别人结婚了，幸不幸福的跟他没关系，反正李赫宰哭到醒，醒了还在哭，好像李东海真的被人带走了一样。当他买好早餐敲开李东海的门，发现，真的是爱惨了的。能和这个人一起变得更好，能够继续爱下去，给自己一个机会……  
所以他觉着自己动机的幼稚，但是不自主的想去在一起。  
“因为觉着太爱你了，想到你跟别人在一起，我会想死的。”  
李赫宰轻轻搂过李东海，小声地嘟囔，撒娇。他肯定不能告诉李东海，自己做了噩梦，差点被吓死。  
李东海轻轻拍了拍李赫宰的背，然后就推开了李赫宰，拽着李赫宰的衣领，“那老子问你，昨天都做到那份儿上了！你TM怎么还不标记我啊？！谈恋爱纠结，上床纠结，你是不是个Alpha啊！啊？！”  
李东海说的很对，李赫宰认同，自己确实很怂很纠结。  
但是这一点，李赫宰有着绝对的坚持。他捏住李东海的下巴，亲了上去，一手伸进李东海的睡衣里，“完全标记不行，李东海小朋友，你就是个小孩儿，准备好生孩子了吗？”  
“唔……”  
“嗯？你准备好了吗？”  
李东海现在是事业上升期，就算是李东海想生孩子，李赫宰都不可能让。  
“李东海，还记得我们最开始见面的时候，你说的话吗？”  
“嗯……我要成为最棒的偶像。”  
“这不就是了！你现在有时间怀孕十个月，奶孩子好几年？”李赫宰使坏，在李东海的胸上又是捏了一把。  
李东海现在可是发情期，浑身上下都是敏感的，“你别碰了！”  
刚才还是个大老虎的样子，现在李东海又成了一个发情的小猫咪了，在李赫宰怀里蹭着。  
“那么小朋友，还说要标记吗？”  
李东海蹭着李赫宰的肩膀，“那，临时标记也是可以的嘛。这样就可以把身边的直A癌甩开啊！那些人真的是看见没主的Omega就想上，就想撩，有这样的粉丝，我也不好受的。”  
李赫宰想到上次粉丝见面会，确实有几个帅气的Alpha对李东海很热情。但是Omega作为偶像，粉丝群还是Alpha居多。李赫宰摸着李东海的后颈，“被你的粉丝知道了，会掉粉儿哦！”  
“倒也是，得为粉丝谋福利嘛！但是他们也闻不到嘛，就算是闻到了，我也得谈个恋爱啊～”  
李赫宰笑着，吻上了李东海的脖子，“那试试？”  
“诶？”  
李赫宰把李东海翻过来，让李东海趴在那里，“我当然想标记你，想完全拥有你，但是我们都是成年人了，必须要考虑后果。”  
“嗯……”  
李赫宰抓住李东海的下面，那里已经是半硬的状态。“发情了？”  
“还没……”  
李赫宰嘴唇磨蹭着李东海的后颈，李东海觉着特别痒。李赫宰舔了一下，就一口咬了下去。Omega的腺体上只有一层很薄的皮肤，犬牙很容易的就刺破了皮肤，霸道的Alpha信息通过腺体横冲直撞进李东海的身体里。  
“啊！呜……”  
李东海尖叫了一声之后，就是呜咽。他的前端一下子硬了起来，身体不停的颤抖，四肢无力，后穴分泌出大量的液体。李东海失神，出现了被标记的现象。  
李赫宰将李东海抱在自己的怀里，不停的安抚着。信息素的羁绊一旦形成，Omega就会对Alpha产生生理上的依赖性。李赫宰也知道，就这样抱着李东海。  
李东海的喘息越来越急促，信息素还在交融，这种关系可以让李东海不是对所有人都发情，而是在李赫宰面前发情。还处在发情期的他，这一次临时标记倒是叫他提前几个小时发情。  
“赫宰……”  
“你等我一下，我买了套。”  
李东海撅嘴，不想李赫宰离开，晕晕乎乎的，也没抓住李赫宰。刚刚完成信息素的融合，发情的身体离开了Alpha的抚摸，李东海一下子就哭了出来，当然，他也不知道自己为什么要哭……  
“这么舍不得我啊？”  
“我，我也，也不知道……”  
“别哭了，好像我欺负你一样。”  
“你没欺负我吗？”李东海躺在床上一抽一抽的。满屋子都是李赫宰的味道，Alpha的信息素刺激着他，他身体里也有的信息素，叫他的情欲更加旺盛。  
李赫宰摸着李东海的后颈，细小的伤口已经愈合，顺势摸了摸李东海的背，微弱的动作惹得李东海一阵战栗。李赫宰脱了李东海的裤子就插进了穴口，几乎没有前戏，却也有足够的前戏。  
“嗯……赫宰……”  
李东海攀着李赫宰的肩膀，后穴又开始分泌黏腻的液体，迎接的是属于自己的Alpha那个巨大的东西。  
虽然隔着一层套，李赫宰仍旧感受得到李东海内里的火热。克制？只能靠稳定剂了，他自己是克制不了的。  
“唔……你太大了，慢点儿。”  
“你里面绞得那么厉害，叫我冷静啊？”  
李东海摸上李赫宰的脸，发现李赫宰出了好多的汗。“赫宰，我爱你。”  
李赫宰很想叫李东海别这么招惹自己，身下的这个人是真的不知道真正的Alpha是什么样子。李东海身上散发着丝毫没有控制的信息素，叫李赫宰头晕脑胀。  
好在这不是昨天的情况，李赫宰没有插的那么深，起码没有不停操干生殖腔。但是李东海里面的水实在太多，还是发出响亮的水声。  
李东海面红耳赤，李赫宰今天进入的程度和昨天不一样，浅尝辄止的动作，叫李东海有些难受。他不停的晃动自己的腰，想要李赫宰更深的插入。  
“妈的李东海，你别动！”李赫宰咬着牙，啃咬着李东海小小的乳头，身底下那个是李东海，他根本把持不住。  
李东海的胸前被李赫宰啃咬成深红色，肿胀不堪，李赫宰离开的时候，李东海觉着胸前很不舒服，不由自主的挺起胸脯将乳头靠近李赫宰。  
”嗯哈！赫……你用力！啊！”  
李赫宰真的是一腔柔情放错了地方，将李东海拉扯着坐了起来。  
李东海的身体下坠，体内硬的不行的肉棒破开生殖腔口，挤进了紧致的软肉。李东海的身体里又是一股热流，从生殖腔里涌出。  
“哈啊！啊！”  
巨大的刺激叫李东海大声尖叫，不断涌出的快感叫他前端达到了高潮。  
“东海，我也爱你。”  
李东海再一次不知道流了多少泪就昏睡了过去，好像有点知道，李赫宰说的有些早是什么意思了。李东海对Alpha可怕的体力有了些了解，别的Alpha也这样吗……


	7. 最棒的偶像7

由于Omega身体条件并不适合履行兵役义务，出于人权因素，故Omega不可以和Alpha、Beta一样进行兵役。

 

———Omega保护协会 宣

7

suju组合创下了许多记录，比如人数最多的组合，组合里Omega人数最多的组合，粉丝数最高的组合，粉丝里Omega数量最多的等等。

李东海其实没想过自己能走到现在，快三十的人，作为偶像，已经算是一个成功的艺人，最棒的偶像之一。李赫宰和李东海一路走下来，出道十几年，大批的粉丝，偶像组合顶点上的男人之一。

在李东海眼里，李赫宰和自己已经完成了目标的大部分。也是时候休息一下了，而且，李赫宰到年龄要去军队了……

“啊啊啊啊！李赫宰，你要去兵役！那你觉着我呢我呢？”

“你就正常工作生活啊，我休假就回来看你。亲一个。”

李赫宰打算在服役前和李东海搬到他们的家里去，正在打包他俩在宿舍的东西。李东海在一边乱跳，李赫宰按着就亲了一口。

李赫宰带着笑，庆幸自己当年做了噩梦，把自己这么喜欢而且这么喜欢自己的人留在身边。自己当年也是真的很优秀啊！

李东海见李赫宰一脸得意样，就知道这人想些什么，意识到这人和自己不在一个频道上，瞬间咬牙切齿。

“起开你！你放心啊？我一个单身Omega，还没被完全标记的Omega，你放心啊？啊？”李东海的手指在李赫宰的胸前点点点。要说以前他俩都岁数小，忙事业，现在都快三十了，都熟透了好吧？！

李赫宰抓住李东海的手，若有所思，“你说的对啊，要不我们把证领了吧。”

“你这个坏东西！大坏蛋！每天就想着跟我上床啊？！连求婚都没有，扯证个屁啊？！滚！”

李东海推搡着李赫宰，以前李东海是比李赫宰健壮的，但是因为分化Omega这么多年了，李东海的身体确实不如李赫宰强壮。以前一推一个跟头，现在一推是推不动的，但是，李东海打人仍然很疼，非常疼。

李赫宰摸了摸李东海的头发，“这么暴躁呢？还没到更年期呢啊～”

“滚！！！你才更年期！”

李赫宰一直在笑，“乖啊，我们明天去挑戒指。然后我给你准备求婚什么的，你喜欢的嘛，我都办。”

“不是！李赫宰！我是说你看你要入伍了，你就留我一个，你想过我怎么办吗？你都不考虑我。”

哟呵，这是自家小老虎跟自己撒娇呢。李赫宰也不是榆木脑袋，但是这才反应过来。被标记的Omega会对标记自己的Alpha产生生理上的依赖，李赫宰是知道的，所以他如果入伍，他不可能标记李东海，他不想李东海因为思念流泪。虽然放李东海一个人在家不安全，但是家里人都在，哥哥弟弟们也都在，还是可以放心。

“赫宰，你标记我吧，好不好？”

“我的大宝贝儿啊，我标记你了啊。”李赫宰伸手按了按李东海的腺体。

“不是不是，我是说完全标记，你看快到我发情期了啊。”李东海在李赫宰的怀里不安分的乱动。

“怎么，想着万一怀孕了，这两年你就在家带孩子？”

“不行吗？”

“那谁照顾你？”

“妈妈啊。”

“不行。”李赫宰一脸严肃的拒绝。

李东海撅嘴。

“你看看，我可不想你一个人遭罪，起码我得在你身边吧。”

生孩子这事儿又不是一天两天的，过程多难受李赫宰也是了解过的，反正就是不放心，根本不放心。你说避孕这事儿都十年了，也不差这两年了吧。李东海不同意啊，他是说有条件生就要趁早，反正两个人就僵持着。

李赫宰是把李东海拐去了新房子，就是又咬又啃的，才把李东海制服。第二天李赫宰是神清气爽，李东海窝在大厅看电视。

“宝宝，今天干嘛？”

“不干嘛，今天没工作，在家打游戏。”李东海嘟囔着。

“还生气啊？去逛街吧。”

“不去不去！”李东海本来就不喜欢逛街，这还跟李赫宰赌气呢，怎么可能上街啊！

李赫宰费很大劲这才把李东海连哄带骗的带到商场，李东海不想来的，但是听说新开了家饭店，被李赫宰用美色和美食诱惑，李东海还是跟来了。

“你要来买什么啊？”

“昨天不是说买戒指吗，你不来能行吗？”

李赫宰知道李东海的戒指多少码，但是这得买李东海喜欢的，所以他就把李东海拖了过来。

“呀！你这东西，不是得自己去买然后给我来场轰轰烈烈的求婚，我哭着寻思寻思才对啊！”李东海叫着，这两天就是给李赫宰找茬。

李赫宰去拍李东海的肩膀，“先买你喜欢的，然后再说啊，乖。”

乖你个脑袋！李东海翻白眼，他没骂出来而已。

“劲爆！suju成员二人挑选戒指！”

“据小道消息，二人是银赫和东海！”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！我的cp结婚了！我这么多年的zqsg啊！”

“我家东海宝贝儿嫁出去了，感动！”

“我能想到两个人以后的孩子，有多可爱啊！”

李东海坐在副驾驶攥着戒指盒，看着网上的评论，异常生气，老子嫁不出去了是怎么着？！老子二十岁就找到对象了好吗？！就想把戒指盒扔在李赫宰的脸上，谁叫那个人一脸的贱笑！

李东海这两天异常暴躁，李赫宰也只是笑笑，安抚了一下李东海，专心致志开车。李赫宰表示，这是荷尔蒙异常所导致的情绪紊乱，多喝点热水就好了。

“你这就算求婚了啊？说好了买个好几克拉的大钻石呢？”

“你眼珠子那么大的？那不行了。你眼睛比那些钻石都大都亮～”

对李赫宰的土味情话，李东海只有无语的份儿。

李东海按密码锁回家，他只想睡觉。

但是进屋就发现，什么鲜花蜡烛摆了一地，还有从出道到现在的大屏幕投影，着实吓了一跳。

“什么情况？！”

“李东海。”

李东海转身，跟在身后的李赫宰单膝跪地，打开一个戒指盒。这枚戒指并不是刚刚买的那枚，是一枚大钻戒，就是李东海吵吵着需要的钻石大戒指。

想起来，他曾经跟李赫宰说过，他要一枚眼珠子那么大的钻石，一个浪漫的求婚，一个浪漫的婚礼，生两个可爱的孩子。但是那时候他们都还小，也不过是说说，看样子，李赫宰都记在了心底。李东海喜欢哭，也容易哭，想到这里泪水已经忍不住涌了出来。

“嫁给我吧，我们结婚吧。”

李东海大哭，他的浪漫是与生俱来，但是李赫宰不是，李赫宰的性格还比较直男，但是他为自己准备了鲜花蜡烛和求婚，把自己的话都牢牢的记住。

李赫宰说过，关于李东海的事情他都知道，他都会记得。李赫宰做到了。

“赫宰……”

“嗯？”李赫宰微笑，看着哭泣的李东海，但是他没有起身，对方不拿戒指，他就必须一直跪着，希澈哥是这么告诉他的。

李东海从衣服兜里拿出来了刚刚买的那对戒指，在李赫宰的面前打开，单膝跪地，目光正对着李赫宰的眼，“赫宰，我们结婚吧。”

“我答应你，你答应我吗？”李赫宰将戒指戴在李东海的无名指上。

“我答应。”

“恭喜恭喜！”

“太好了！”

李东海脑袋上面噼里啪啦响起来小礼花的声音，李赫宰给李东海带上戒指，李东海就看到身后有两家的长辈和组合里的哥哥弟弟们。

“大家都在啊！”

“看看你哭的，李赫宰不要你的话，哥帮你打断他的所有腿！”李东海是所有人的宝，金希澈尤其宠着。

“什么啊，哥！”李赫宰表示抗议。

“东海叔叔，哭不好看的！”

李东海一把抱起快五岁的金秀洙，逗着小孩儿玩，他喜欢小孩喜欢极了，不然也不会一直想要个孩子。

“金秀洙！你怎么来了？！”金希澈向门外看，果然，自家老婆在门口呢。“我不是说你最近身体不好别来么，都是人。”

朴正洙白了金希澈一眼，伸手就去揪金希澈的耳朵，“我家亲弟弟求婚，你不告诉我！我告诉你，金希澈，你完了！”

李东海看向李赫宰，“你看看秀洙都这么大了！你都不让我生孩子！”

“我俩那是意外，尤其还有个不靠谱的Alpha。”朴正洙说着，金希澈就蹭了过来，对他的话表示不满，朴正洙不搭理他，继续说：“东海啊，哥哥的血泪教训，别轻易给Alpha生孩子，还有你们，金厉旭，曺圭贤！”

金厉旭在一边看金钟云，金钟云立马就冲到朴正洙的面前，“哥，我俩正要孩子呢，你别这么说啊！我家旭小小的，你再吓坏了他！”

朴正洙没理他，“圭贤呢？”

“啊，圭贤不舒服，我刚刚送他回家了。”崔始源挠挠头。

李赫宰好不容易把这些恩人都请走，回卧室发现李东海正趴在床上摆弄钻戒。李赫宰扑在李东海的身边，床都是一阵晃悠。

“床塌了怎么办？”

“不会的。”李赫宰亲了一下李东海的肩膀，“谢谢你答应跟我结婚。”

“李赫宰……”

“我在呢。”

“我不是软弱的人，你也不用担心我。我有孩子也会好好生活，没有孩子也会继续等你的。”

“等我回来的，好吗？”

“那说好了！”

“嗯……等我回来再说吧。”

“靠！李赫宰！”李东海听李赫宰还在搪塞自己，将李赫宰压在床上，跨坐在李赫宰的身上，“你现在真的是越来越讨厌了！”

“嘿嘿！”

李东海趴在李赫宰的身上跟李赫宰接吻，好像要把这两年的份都亲出来一样。李赫宰摸着李东海的屁股，这种情况下，不滚床单谁都对不起啊！

“啧！你个色魔！”

李东海不是发情期，但是他却被李赫宰撩得腿发软，这不是第一次，这么多年还是接受不了李赫宰的撩拨。

李赫宰想把李东海翻下去，李东海拼尽最大的力气还是保持着他在上面的姿势。“今天我在上面！”

“好好！依你！”

李东海的后穴早就湿的不行，他努力将李赫宰庞大的质量坐进身体里。

“嗯……你，今天好像……”

“比平时大？”李赫宰坏笑，抓住李东海的前端摆弄。

“别！喂！”李东海一咬牙，直直的坐了下去。身体里的庞然大物直接插进了最深处，因为不是发情期，所以就最深处就是闭合着的生殖腔口。

李赫宰见李东海颤抖着身体却不动弹，就微微沉了腰将肉棒微微抽出了一点。李东海这才喘过气来，好像缺氧一般大口地呼吸。李赫宰太知道李东海身体的敏感点，每次的摩擦和触碰都能让李东海抖上一会儿，李东海只能一边颤抖着一边晃动着自己的腰。

“Omega也很累，前面后面都会高潮。”李赫宰笑嘻嘻的去捏李东海已经硬起来的乳头，随着他的动作，李东海的乳头越来越红。

“你，闭嘴！啊！”

李赫宰一用力，李东海就射了，长达十几秒的释放。

“我平时喂不饱你啊这是。”

李赫宰抱着李东海的腰，“你做的差不多了吧，该我了。”

“嗯？”

李赫宰翻身将李东海压在身下，疯狂的亲吻。一阵深吻，李东海意乱情迷，大脑空白。接下来就是来自李赫宰狂风骤雨般的抽插，也不知道过了多久，李东海都要虚脱了。

李东海不自主的散发着甜腻的信息素，李赫宰闻到就越加的兴奋。

第二天李赫宰乖乖的将粥递给李东海，李东海看着李赫宰脖子上红色的印记，倒是有些自豪感。

“心情好点了吧？”

“哼！”李东海扭头。

李赫宰将昨天一起买的戒指戴在李东海的无名指上，在李东海的手上亲了一口，“明天是二十七号，我查了一下特适合结婚，我们去登记吧～”

李东海不说话，过了一会儿，抬头送给李赫宰一个笑，“好啊！”

于是，第二天，网上的新闻铺天盖地。

“李赫宰和李东海正式领证！”

“suju组合第二对队内结婚的情侣！”

“祝福银赫和东海，十年恋情终于得成正果！”

“新人双方在各自的社交网站上晒出戒指和结婚证。”

李东海微笑着看新闻，李赫宰开车余光看到李东海的笑，“宝贝儿，看到什么有意思的消息了？”

李东海凑过去吻在李赫宰的嘴角，“都是我们的消息，突然感觉好幸福。”

“我也是，幸福死了！”

 


	8. 最棒的偶像8

Omega在发情期和分娩之后的归巢期会很需要Alpha的陪伴，安定Omega的情绪。  
已有配偶，正在服兵役的Alpha或Beta，在配偶发情或者分娩时，可以酌情给予假期。  
———Omega保护协会 宣  
8  
李东海还记得金希澈和朴正洙两个人的婚礼，很精致，一点也不热闹，完全按照朴正洙的意思，只有亲戚朋友过去，媒体也没请，就像是简单的吃了一次饭。当时他看着金希澈抱着刚出生不久的秀洙失神，他从来没觉着生孩子是件多好的事情，很难受，但是他想跟李赫宰生孩子。  
真当李赫宰问他想要个什么样的婚礼的时候，李东海语塞了。曾经在访谈里大谈特谈的事情，现在真的叫他想，他还真的没什么头绪。  
“没想好啊？还是没想过啊？”  
“没想好，以前想的都不缺实际。”  
两个人的婚礼初步是定在李赫宰退伍之后那个夏天，李赫宰早就入伍了，这次休假回来，就问李东海这个事情。李东海一脸茫然，无从下手。  
“你看啊，特哥全是白玫瑰那个现场就不适合我们。”李赫宰是认真的在跟李东海讨论，但是李东海是真的在神游。  
李赫宰就不再说这个，“嗯，这个汤好喝。”  
“赫宰，你说我们一定要办婚礼吗？”  
“啊？”  
李赫宰还不知道李东海吗？一个浪漫深入骨髓的人，浪漫能填饱肚子一般的架势，现在说不办婚礼，一定哪里出了问题，要不是自己要不是李东海，是自己出问题的可能性大一点。  
“我们可以出去旅行结婚。”这是李赫宰说的，“瑞士啊，希腊啊，马尔代夫啊，什么的。”  
李东海起身从后面抱住李赫宰的脖子，“我没想好，就想你赶快回来，我真的想你。”  
李赫宰抓着李东海的手送到自己的唇边，“我这不是回来陪你了么。”  
李东海身上的临时标记已经弱了很多，李赫宰抱着人就要进屋。李东海这才反应过来，“没洗碗呢！”  
“一会儿我洗。反正这几天你没工作我休假！”  
“喂喂！”  
李东海躺在床上看着李赫宰脱衣服，流畅的肌肉线条，微微被晒黑的肌肤透露着性感。他突然想到那句话，是先洗澡还是先吃饭？还是先吃我？不由得有些脸红。  
随着李赫宰赤裸着身体压上来，一股浓郁的Alpha信息素也迎面扑来，李东海瞬间呼吸有些困难。就像离了水的鱼，想要李赫宰的亲吻。  
李东海倒是主动想去脱衣服，但是被李赫宰拦了下来。  
“今天我来。”李赫宰一点没有刚从外面服兵役回来的样子，照样生龙活虎的。  
李东海笑了笑，抬头在李赫宰的嘴上亲了一口，“好啊。”  
一个绵长的吻，顺着脖子向下，啃边脱李东海的衣服边啃咬着，有点像饥饿的豹子。  
“哈啊，赫，疼。”  
李赫宰不顾李东海的推搡，李赫宰继续用力啃咬着已经发红挺起的乳头。过了一会儿，李东海被李赫宰扒了个精光，身上的每一寸皮肤都被李赫宰亲了一遍。  
“嗯……那里别！”  
李赫宰的手在枕头下一顿乱摸，果然摸到了一个深紫色的东西。“这次的比上次的粗一点。”  
“那好像也没有你的粗。”李东海用膝盖顶了一下李赫宰的下体。  
李赫宰挑眉，“干什么干什么？！反了天了你！”伸手一摸李东海的身下早就湿润了，打开按摩棒的开关，李赫宰就将按摩棒插进了刚刚湿润的甬道。  
李东海听见嗡嗡的声音就知道李赫宰要做什么，在自家爱人面前被玩具弄这种体验，李东海还是没有体验过的。嘴里嘟囔着李赫宰是个大坏蛋，却因为这种刺激更加敏感，不由得射了出来。  
李赫宰将李东海翻过来趴在床上，李东海的身上都是自己弄出来的吻痕，下体还夹着一个按摩棒。李赫宰将按摩棒往里按了按，惹得李东海一阵尖叫。  
“哟，这么舒服？”  
李赫宰拍着李东海的屁股，摸了一把李东海刚刚射完已经软下来的前端。  
“嗯，嗯，赫，我想要你。嗯！”  
按摩棒的长度还是没有李赫宰的长，质量是无法比拟的，还有就是李赫宰在李东海的身体里的时候，李东海能感觉到来自李赫宰的爱，这种东西……  
李赫宰按了按李东海的腺体，一口咬了上去，属于Alpha的信息素开始注入。李东海开始颤抖，双腿跪都跪不住。  
李赫宰一手捞起李东海的腰，将按摩棒抽了出来，带出了大量的液体。“发情了？”  
“嗯……”  
Alpha在入伍的时候，会写清自己配偶的发情期，这个时候会给Alpha放假。李赫宰的这个假期就是因为李东海的发情期才会批下来的，临时标记能促使发情期的到来，也不差这半天了。  
李赫宰掰开李东海的屁股，看着一张一合的穴口，那里想要他的进入，完全的填满。李东海好像能看见李赫宰那灼热的目光，动了动腰，是对李赫宰的邀请。  
李赫宰忍不住，好久没有使用的庞大阴茎一插到底，将正在分泌液体的生殖道结实的填满，还撑开了一些。  
李东海攥着床单，差点被顶了出去。  
“啊！啊！赫！”随着李赫宰的动作，李东海不断的叫着李赫宰的名字。  
李赫宰最喜欢李东海这么叫自己的名字，意乱情迷间，李东海想的全是他，没有别人，这叫他有些自豪。  
李赫宰破开生殖腔口进入生殖腔的时候，李东海后面也高潮了，大量滚烫的淫液扑在李赫宰的龟头上。  
“里面，射在里面啊，赫！”李东海叫着。  
但是李赫宰从来没理会过李东海的叫嚷，最终还是射在了李东海的股间。  
“怎么还不标记我啊……”发情期见Omega的体力是被强化的，即使这样李东海还是累的不好说话，经过多年的情事，李东海这才习惯李赫宰的进攻，好不容易才在结束之后说上几句话。  
“我吃了稳定剂了，这样射进去对你身体不好。”  
“你还吃什么稳定剂啊……”  
“这么多年我哪次没吃啊。”李赫宰摸了摸李东海满是汗水的额头，亲了一口。“去洗澡？”  
“嗯……但是你要是没吃稳定剂……”  
“你现在肯定没精力说话了。”李赫宰在李东海的嘴上轻啄一口，笑道。  
李东海哆嗦了一下，他每次都被李赫宰折腾到马上睡着，这还是吃了稳定剂的。好可怕……但是，李东海还有一点点小小的期待。  
“怎么，你现在变得这么流氓这么色啊！”李赫宰见李东海的表情，就知道对方的想法。  
“哼哼。”李东海哼唧着，叫李赫宰带他去洗澡。  
可以申请这个假的，只限于已经有配偶的人。所以还没有结婚登记的，是不可以申请这个假期的。  
比如崔始源，崔始源和曺圭贤谈了有五年的恋爱，还真的是怎么哄都没给人哄去领证。反正什么法子都用了，人家就是不同意。崔始源都想强制进行完全标记了，曺圭贤就硬生生把自己关在房间，愣是没让崔始源进屋。  
崔始源有一次放假来找曺圭贤，曺圭贤倒是叫他进屋了。  
“真的，干嘛不跟我结婚啊？我什么都准备好了。”  
“嗯……时候没到呢。”曺圭贤说完就抬头去看崔始源，“你这么盯着我干嘛？”  
“就说我们什么没做过？该说的也说过了，该做的也做过了，就差领证了，你说的时候是什么时候？”  
“你家大业大的，身边往你身上扑的人太多，我可不想这么容易就和你结婚。”曺圭贤切了一块牛排，嚼嚼嚼。  
“啊？”崔始源愣了，“你为什么这么想啊？不是，这么多年，我抱过别的Omega吗？？贤啊，我只想跟你一起生孩子啊。”  
曺圭贤咽下去，盯着崔始源。“你爱我吗？”  
“我说过几十万遍了，我爱你！”崔始源的大眼睛盯着曺圭贤的眼睛，随时准备去抓曺圭贤的手，生怕这人随时就跑了。  
“我分化的时候，你就在我身边，你不是信息潮了吗？这就是先入为主吧……”  
“宝啊，你想多了！我喜欢你啊！我爱你啊！我想和你过一辈子啊！我也没去搭理别的Omega和Beta啊！”这算是什么介意的地方啊？！崔始源着急，去抓曺圭贤的手。  
曺圭贤也没躲，看着崔始源，“我录音了……”  
“啊！好的！”  
“崔始源……”  
“是！”  
“完全标记我吧……”  
“啊？！”  
于是，李东海在得知曺圭贤怀孕的时候，有点小崩溃…… 他不信曺圭贤那小子能和崔始源做的次数比他俩次数要多！  
“靠，李赫宰！曺圭贤都超过了我们！有没有点自尊心啊？！”


	9. 最棒的偶像9

任何单位不得以怀孕、分娩、哺乳等情况，无故辞退Omega员工，苛刻Omega的工资，或单方面解除劳务合同。  
——— Omega保护协会 宣

9  
李赫宰退伍回来是一个夏天，那时候曺圭贤已经快生了，而崔始源还要两个月才能回来。李赫宰见到李东海的时候，李东海却不是想象中的张牙舞爪，平静得很。  
李赫宰退伍的时候，李东海帽檐压得很低，紧紧地抱着他，李赫宰以为小孩儿会埋怨，还真没有。  
“我想你。”  
这是小孩儿对他说的第一句话。  
李赫宰拉着李东海回家，李东海带着微笑，李赫宰这才意识到，自家小孩儿要开始发作了。就是这样，他也还是那么喜欢李东海，爱到无可救药。  
“谢谢你等我。”李赫宰知道这是暴风雨前的平静，将爱人搂在怀里。  
李东海咬着李赫宰的肩膀，深吸一口气，“你TM知道我现在多少岁吗？！你知不知道你现在多少岁？！你已经三十多了，再不要孩子精子质量就下降的！而且你吃了那么多稳定剂！还有我！你以为我多大了？！再不生孩子就大龄了！再生孩子会死的！”  
李赫宰觉着肩膀疼，耳朵疼，搂着李东海的手没有放松。怀里的李东海不断扑腾着，李赫宰也就承受着。他知道李东海喜欢孩子，想要孩子，但是他总是觉着还不是时候，也不想让李东海遭罪。  
“你会很疼，你会很难受的。”  
“赫宰，我啊不是非要生孩子，只不过我想要一个长得像你的孩子。我可不想咱们的孩子成为弱智啊！”  
李赫宰一愣，轻拍着李东海的后背，只好妥协，如果非要生孩子，确实像李东海说的，晚了就会有危险。“好了好了，生。”  
李东海的拳打脚踢随着李赫宰的妥协停了下来，乖巧的去亲李赫宰的嘴。  
李赫宰哪能放下这么好的机会，抱着李东海的头就是一个没有任何喘息特别绵长的深吻。李赫宰按了按李东海的后颈，换了个姿势咬了上去。  
这不是李赫宰第一次标记李东海，李东海对这种感觉很熟悉，四肢无力，双目失焦，下身充血，他只能把自己挂在李赫宰的身上。李赫宰散发着霸道苦涩的信息素在李东海的身体里蔓延，下腹有暖意爆发开来，暂时标记真的可以使发情期提前。  
李赫宰衣衫凌乱，压在赤裸的李东海身上，他在咬着李东海的喉结。李东海的身上很敏感，皮肤在李赫宰的衣服上摩擦，很快成了红色，李东海捏了捏李赫宰的耳垂，“赫，进来……”  
李赫宰的手指在李东海的后穴中不断进出，整个人被李东海散发出浓郁的信息素弄得头晕目眩，就像第一次被李东海的信息素勾引，爆发出强烈的Alpha信息素。“李东海，我今天可没吃稳定剂。”  
“别吃了，对孩子不好。”  
李赫宰一愣，李东海真的是……  
李赫宰的牙齿撕扯着李东海的乳头，抽出了自己的手指，“东海，今天你真的别想叫停！”  
李东海迷迷糊糊的，但这是他第一次看到这样的李赫宰，像是发情的豹子。李东海突然有点害怕，但是被李赫宰身上的Alpha信息素震慑着，只能服从。这是最原始的反应，李赫宰平日里会控制自己的信息素不让李东海太难受，但是今天两个人都在拼命的勾引对方，李东海有些抖。  
李赫宰伸手摸着李东海的脸，“别怕。”李赫宰的声音嘶哑，充满了霸道的情欲。  
李赫宰进入的时候，李东海就流下了眼泪，比日常大了太多，就是插入，李东海都觉着自己要坏掉了。内里分泌出越来越多的粘液，大量的液体在身体深处爆发开来，拍打在李赫宰的肉柱上。这只不过是为了减小摩擦身体而作出的自我防御，李东海觉着暖暖的液体好像是带着血丝，他觉着自己肯定坏了，但是又没有停止的意思。  
他们双方，都停不下来。  
李赫宰咬着牙，他用最后一丝理智控制自己等李东海适应，但是随着李东海自己动了动腰，李赫宰脑子嗡的一声，一下一下撞击进李东海身体的最深处。  
李东海张着嘴，没有声音发出，偶尔发出的都是呜咽声。他的身体从来没有承受过这样的质量，他紧抓着床单，但是李赫宰的每一下撞击，都差点把李东海顶出去。  
李赫宰伸手按住李东海的肩膀，以防李东海真的因为自己的动作而逃离。这样一按，李赫宰进入的地方就更深了。  
还没有完全打开的生殖腔口在李赫宰的撞击下，生生打开了一条缝，被李赫宰冲击的强制性打开。  
“啊！赫！疼！别！”李东海疼的叫唤，手指甲抓在李赫宰的背上，湿润的眼睛里透着一点明亮。  
“我说了，别叫停！”李赫宰摸了一下李东海的脸，湿乎乎的，全是李东海的泪。他也觉着自己有些过分，但是每次自己想轻一点都被李东海勾引的发疯。  
“嗯啊！啊！”  
李东海哭得更厉害，但是浑身的情欲让身体没有那么的疼。他也不想停下，想要更多，想要继续。  
李赫宰掐着李东海的腰开始快速的操干起来，粗大的肉棒在柔软却紧致的生殖道里粗暴的进出，每一次都会进入生殖腔，刺激着最敏感的柔软地方。因为发情期而湿润的穴口已经成了深红色，好像真的要坏掉一样，完全淫靡的样子。  
李东海的腿大角度的张开，他现在只想让李赫宰进入最深的地方，想让这个自己深爱的融入自己的血肉，想让属于这个深爱着自己的人的信息素充满自己，想让这个人在自己的身体最深处爆发。  
李东海刚刚射了一次的前端再一次因为李赫宰的操弄，又硬了。李东海的手胡乱地摸着，摸到了自己的肚子。李赫宰的每一次撞击都会在李东海的肚子上有可能构成一个凸起，李东海正好摸到，“赫，肚子疼。”  
“别动！”李赫宰低吼，李东海这一下子真的是刺激的他要命。  
凶猛的阴茎粗暴的进入温柔的生殖腔，这一次那里是做好了准备，接纳了这个嚣张的家伙。李东海的内里再一次爆发出滚烫的液体，他已经不知道这是第几次高潮了，反正李赫宰在进入之后，来自身体的快感就丝毫停不下来，他的呻吟声越来越小，每一寸皮肤都很烫。  
“老公……”李东海口无择言，胡乱叫着。  
李赫宰因为这一声，真的是差点射了。  
李东海觉着自己要昏过去的时候，李赫宰一个猛顶，在生殖腔的深处，粗大的阴茎开始膨胀成结，死死卡在生殖腔口，大量的精液灌进生殖腔内，李东海觉着要被烫伤。  
李赫宰喘着，李东海眨了两下眼睛就睡了过去。李赫宰亲了亲李东海的眼睛，揉了揉李东海的肚子，“我爱你。”  
第二天，李东海清醒过来的时候，湿透的床单已经换好了，睡衣也好好的穿着。李东海并不是睡饱了才醒的，而是被情欲唤醒。被完全标记的Omega会对Alpha产生强烈的依赖，尤其是刚刚标记完。他醒过来见李赫宰并不在房间，就要挣扎着去找李赫宰，但是因为下体有些疼，双腿发软，根本站不起来。  
“哎哟喂，我的祖宗诶！”李赫宰进屋看见李东海，吓得要死。  
“老公……”李东海抱住李赫宰的腰乱蹭。  
扑面而来的信息素，李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，然后就笑了出来，“宝贝儿，今天我轻点儿。”  
“嗯……”  
七天，李东海基本都是在床上度过的，只是吃了点流食，其余的他什么也没吃，除了和李赫宰拼命的散发信息素做爱，就是睡觉。发情期结束，生殖腔会紧紧闭合将里面的精液锁紧，以增加受孕几率。虽然什么都没吃，但是李东海的肚子鼓鼓的。他知道这是什么，每动一下都觉着自己身体里晃动的精液，那完全是属于李赫宰的，简直太羞耻。  
“你，太过分了！”李东海为了缓解这种来自廉耻心的拷问，只能去怪李赫宰。  
李赫宰哪管李东海说什么，泰然自若的给自家爱人喂饭。他知道是李东海害羞，而且是第一次完全标记，就去逗自家小孩儿，“都是你要的，别跟我说你失忆了。”说完还伸手去摸了摸李东海的肚子。  
李东海听着李赫宰语气里的笑意，要不是身体发软肯定跳起来去打人了。但是想到这几天里自己淫荡的模样，瞬间面红耳赤。  
“听说这样的受孕率很高，有96.8%呢，你觉着咱俩运气怎么样？”李赫宰笑道。  
李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，“我要是怀不上，就是你完蛋！下次换我上你！听说，Alpha也有受孕的几率，就是比较低。”  
“得，老婆，你这次怀不上，我就下次继续努力啊。”  
“滚滚滚！谁是你老婆？！”  
“你说我是你老公啊！”  
李东海忍无可忍，一巴掌糊了过去，却也是软绵绵的，被刚放下碗筷的李赫宰抱了个满怀。  
“赫宰，你回来了真好。”李东海索性就这样被李赫宰抱着。  
李赫宰在李东海的头顶落下一个吻，“我回来了，会永远在你身边。”


	10. 最棒的偶像10

Omega享有带薪产假，带薪哺乳假，如果生产期间有难产等情况发生，需酌情增加Omega的假期。Omega的伴侣在Omega的产假期间也享有假期，可以陪伴爱人度过产后的敏感归巢期。  
———Omega保护协会 宣  
（我真的要编不出来了……）  
10  
李东海的这一次发情期是提前了许多，所以在李赫宰退伍之后大队回归的粉丝见面会上，李东海取消了以前的假期，照常出席。  
他们中间崔始源还没回来，曺圭贤是进入了待产期，金厉旭哺乳期，所以他们人数很少，但是不代表台上就不热闹，suju疯起来，他们说第二没人敢认第一。  
在一首歌的间休，大家回后台补妆换衣服，李东海觉着有点恶心反胃。可能是这几天没什么胃口，加上舞台有些剧烈，身体瞬间不支。倒也不是体力的问题，就是难受。  
“东海哥，怎么了？”金厉旭不上台表演，但是到后台探班，第一个发现李东海的脸色不好。  
“没事儿，就是有点头晕。”  
朴正洙和李赫宰也围了过来，李赫宰拉着李东海，李东海顺势靠在李赫宰的身上。  
“有点低烧啊？”李赫宰皱眉，李东海明明不是发情期，而且完全标记之后，发情期会稳定下来的。  
李东海有点晕，突然想到了什么，拉住朴正洙的手，“哥，哥！我会不会是怀孕了啊？”  
“啊？！”朴正洙一愣。  
“嗯？！”金厉旭也是一愣。  
“哈？！”李赫宰没反应过来。  
“呀！！！”金希澈冲了过来，准备发飙，被朴正洙瞪了回去。自从朴正洙生了个儿子，金希澈的家庭地位直线下降，也就在弟弟后辈面前横一点，回家真的是被朴正洙治的服服帖帖。朴正洙身体一直不好，加上他当队长时间长，压力很大，生孩子之后健康情况就更是一般。  
金希澈心疼啊，就明里暗里惯着朴正洙，还去医院做了结扎，不能让朴正洙再生孩子了。对李东海那是亲弟弟一样惯着，金希澈刚要对李赫宰怒吼，没能得逞。  
金厉旭有点懵，“要不哥，我去给你买试纸？”  
“一会儿你别上台了，休息一首歌。”朴正洙心疼，虽然他们不知道这俩人怎么就突然想开了要孩子，但是都希望这俩人要个孩子，省得李东海天天去烦他们。  
李赫宰被大家盯得发慌，“东海说要是再不要孩子，他就大龄要难产了……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！像是李东海说的话！”金钟云把金厉旭送到门口就回来嘲笑李赫宰。  
“啧！”金希澈也不敢说话，就搂着朴正洙的肩膀，咂舌。  
申东熙跟工作人员沟通了一下，就催促大家上台了，他作为一个Beta才找到对象就要承受哥哥弟弟们的甜蜜暴击，但是他习惯了，视若无睹。  
李赫宰依依不舍的拍着李东海的肩膀，最后上台的。  
这是李东海出道以后，第一次在后台听着台上表演大队的歌曲，只要他能来，就从来没有缺席过。李东海站在舞台入口处，看着光芒四射的李赫宰，心里很充实。  
“哥，给你。”  
台上少了一个人，粉丝自然看得出来，一首歌的应援结束，正是谈话阶段，粉丝大声叫着李东海的名字，就是想知道是受伤了还是别的原因。  
李赫宰在问好之后偷偷回后台说是补妆，其实就是看李东海。没想到李东海已经站在舞台入口，面带微笑。李赫宰赶紧拉过李东海，揉了揉李东海的嘴角，“怎么了？”  
“赫宰，看！”  
嗯，两条红杠。李赫宰再没有常识，也知道这是什么意思。他搂着李东海，这是天大的喜事吧，隐约的又有点心疼李东海，李赫宰鼻子一酸感觉要哭了。  
“赫宰哥，瞧你这点儿出息。”  
要不是金厉旭叫他哥，李赫宰还真以为是曺圭贤特意挺着肚子来专门吐槽自己呢。  
李东海拉着李赫宰上台，李赫宰是不同意的，但是他正哽咽着，也没一句什么完整话。李东海的眼睛也有些红，在台上，他都没有松开李赫宰的手。  
“大家担心了啊，我没事儿啊！就是，以后一段时间，可能我要休假了。”  
“哟！东海！”金希澈冲过去，抱了抱李东海。  
粉丝们知道什么意思，可能是他们一直盼望着的小赫海要来到这个世界上了。在李东海李赫宰没公开的时候，赫海cp就已经有了大批粉丝，将近十五年了，有的粉丝当场就来了个爆哭，充分暴露自己不是个Alpha。  
“suju粉丝见面会，东海亲口宣布已经怀孕。”  
“公布恋情之后，终于修成正果。”  
“suju组合里最后一名Omega宣布怀孕。”  
“suju组合李东海怀孕，预产期为明年五月。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊，我家欧巴终于要孩子了！！！”  
“我以为他俩不打算生呢。”  
“这可能是意外怀孕。”  
“楼上说什么呢？！”  
李东海从医院回来就笑眯眯的看着网上的讨论，现在什么事都无法影响他欢喜的心情。他说过，他想自己的孩子长得像李赫宰，是个最帅气的模样。李赫宰妥协，但是李赫宰还是想孩子长得像李东海，那能特别漂亮。  
怀孕六个月，李东海的肚子已经很大了，一到晚上孩子就动得最厉害，害得李东海都无法睡觉，整个人显得有点憔悴。  
李赫宰对于这点十分烦躁，“什么小孩子啊，怎么这么不乖？！”  
李东海笑，“都这样啊，你生气什么。”  
小孩子在肚子里动弹，在肚皮上都能形成突起，李赫宰心疼坏了，就伸手去戳小孩子的小胳膊小腿，“小兔崽子，别动了。”  
这是每天晚上的互动，几乎每天李赫宰都会与自家儿子挣扎一会儿。李东海就看着这父子俩隔着他的肚皮对峙，反正就算这样都觉着很幸福。  
小孩子终于不折腾了，李赫宰帮李东海整理好角度，拍着李东海的胳膊，“东海啊，我明天出外地去录综艺，可能要七天，我争取早点回来。”  
“说真的，李赫宰，我不是个废人好吗？！”李东海轻轻的说，然后摸着自己的肚子，“大宝，你爸出去赚奶粉钱咯！”  
“他是什么大宝，你才是大宝。”  
“你真是……”  
李赫宰工作这周正好赶上李东海的产检，正好朴正洙去医院探望病人，就没用李东海家里父母跟着，他陪着了。  
这个时候，Omega都需要补充一些Alpha的信息素，为了让怀孕的Omega信息素平衡，为生产做准备。李东海一听就皱眉，自家那口子做起来没轻没重的，这个还是别告诉他了。  
但是他们朴正洙亲哥可不是那种什么都不说的，出了医院就给李赫宰挂了电话全说了。李东海知道的时候，他正在家里吃葡萄。  
“我听哥说了。”李赫宰直接给李东海来了个视频通话。  
“啊！什么？”  
“信息素的事儿。”  
李东海无语，他们哥可真是。  
“医生开了营养剂了。”  
“不行！我家儿子我家老婆，你有别的信息素，我会想死的！”  
见李赫宰态度强硬，李东海笑得直抖，“那你这是好几天呢，来得及？”  
李东海纯逗李赫宰，李赫宰就当真了。  
“我明天就回去！”  
李赫宰回到家就把李东海抱在了怀里，他本来就顾及孩子，已经好久都没做了。这大夫给开了通行证，自己怎么可能放弃呢？！  
“喂喂喂，你给我轻点儿！”李东海叫着，当然是抗拒不了来自李赫宰的天然信息素。  
李赫宰小心翼翼的进入，生怕自己碰着他们宝贝儿子。他每次都埋怨说儿子是个小混蛋，但是动真格的，那不还是自家亲儿子嘛！  
李东海腿软，下身一股股的冒水。虽然李赫宰的动作很轻，每一下都是轻轻柔柔的。但是仍是场火热的情事。李东海浑身酸软，真的释放的时候，他觉着很爽。  
李东海搂着李赫宰的脖子，“亲一个嘛。”  
这可能是唯一一次情事之后，李东海还能继续撩李赫宰。  
李赫宰苦笑，扶着李东海的肚子，吻上了李东海的嘴唇。  
“赫，我爱你。”  
“嗯，我也爱你。”  
李赫宰有一天给崔始源打电话，崔始源正抱着自家小公主笑得合不拢嘴。崔始源接电话，曺圭贤就把闺女抱走哄睡觉去了。  
“什么信息素？”曺圭贤的产检一直都是双方父母轮流跟着，他也就陪过一两次。  
曺圭贤特别坚强，本来怀孕的Omega会对配偶的陪伴很需求，但是人家曺圭贤好像就是自己怀孕生子，崔始源回来直接抱闺女。所以这种孕期的陪护知识，崔始源少的可怜。  
李赫宰可知道啊，自家大宝怀孕期间他基本每天都跟着，还跟着妈妈学做汤。这一顿跟崔始源显摆，不久就被崔始源挂了电话。  
崔始源嘟着嘴把自家老婆拉过来，“我说贤宝，那个信息素咋回事儿？”  
“什么信息素？”  
“就李赫宰说……”崔始源讲了一遍。  
“啊，当时大夫开的营养品。”  
崔始源哀怨，曺圭贤无语。  
曺圭贤只好叹气，在崔始源的脸上亲了一口，“那，现在给你补回来？”  
崔始源这才喜笑颜开，一顿乱亲。  
“怎么有女儿之后，你越来越像小孩儿了。”曺圭贤捏着崔始源的脸。


	11. 最棒的偶像11

Omega在工作上与Alpha、Beta实行同工同酬，不得歧视，虐待。  
致力于发展社会福利，社会救助机构等，为保障Omega社会福利、社会救助、社会保险等权益。  
———Omega保护协会 宣  
11  
以李东海现在的形象是不可能上台表演的，但是他对于怀孕生子这件事真的没在怕的，他之前就是想用科学知识嚷李赫宰妥协，他在李赫宰入伍的时候看了有两筐育儿的书。反正之前没用上，现在倒是显得满腹经纶，于是仗着有知识就胆子很大，没事儿就去探班。  
要说探班这件事儿，是再平常不过的，但是李东海是一个偶像，人气还算高的偶像，自家老公就是同组合的偶像，挺个肚子辨识度那叫一个高。粉丝对他们两个结婚生孩子这件事是祝福得不行，李东海在哪儿都会被粉丝拍到。  
八卦里面总有李东海探班这行的小新闻出现，热度真的是从李东海怀孕到他怀孕，八个月以来一直居高不下。  
李东海哭笑不得，他可没炒作！就是闲得无聊！  
“大宝儿，明天不用来探班了，音乐节目做了十几年了，熟悉得很。”李赫宰帮着李东海揉腿。  
李东海嘟嘴，敲打李赫宰的头，“我自己平时也要溜达，你又不在……”  
最近两个月，李东海对李赫宰的依赖性越来越强，虽然说是很坚强独立，但是就自己和妈妈一起好无聊的。  
“我叫圭贤来陪你。听马始说，圭贤休育儿假呢，也是无聊死了。”  
“诶，那他家妍儿呢？”  
“啊，这不老崔家抱回去宝贝几天让圭贤休息休息，最近睡眠不好。”  
第二天，李东海真的没去suju的打歌舞台。他下楼去接曺圭贤的时候，正遇见社区发放宣传手册。李东海带着口罩和帽子凑了过去，Omega福利基金？  
“哥，干嘛呢？”曺圭贤到的时候，见李东海全副武装挺着肚子在帮忙发宣传手册呢。  
“我帮社区发手册呢！”  
曺圭贤真的是很佩服李东海这种没事儿找事儿的精神，但是这人来人往的，要是被李赫宰知道了，他自己无所谓，他家老崔可就逃不出他们赫宰哥的摧残了。为了自家Alpha，曺圭贤只好多管闲事。  
就在曺圭贤废了老劲把李东海拽走的时候，有人认出了李东海。粉丝都很有礼貌，立刻维持现场秩序，小心翼翼，生怕碰到李东海。  
李东海笑着冲粉丝们挥手，笑得眼睛弯弯的。曺圭贤也打着招呼顺便把口罩戴好，自己现在可是完全素颜，虽然休假中，但是也要注意形象不是。  
“看吧，你赫宰哥担心的都是多余的。咱们的粉丝多好！”李东海显摆。  
李赫宰晚上回到家，蹑手蹑脚的回房间，怕吵醒李东海。自从李东海怀孕之后，他是滴酒不沾，因为李东海受不了酒的味道。李赫宰闻了闻身上的味道，嗯很清爽，这才推开卧室的门。床上的人翻了个身，迷迷糊糊的睁眼，伸开双臂，“抱抱。”  
李赫宰连忙把李东海搂在怀里，“吵到你了？”  
小孩儿在李赫宰的怀里蹭了蹭，“没有，就是感觉不是很舒服，没睡好。”  
“怎么了怎么了，哪儿不舒服，用去医院吗？”  
“没有，就是觉着胸胀。”  
“嗯？”  
胸？  
这几次同房，李赫宰确实感觉到李东海原本的胸脯有些变软，这是男Omega怀孕后期都会发生的变化，这是为了哺乳做准备。但是就是觉着胀，这还是第一次。  
这倒不是李东海第一天觉着不舒服，但是今天乳头在衣服上摩擦，觉着有点疼，也没法跟别人说，等李赫宰回来，这才有地方抱怨。  
李东海冷静，不代表李赫宰就冷静啊，他害怕啊！万一李东海哪里出现问题，得立马去医院！  
“没事儿吧，要不要去医院？！疼的厉害吗？”  
面对李赫宰的慌张，李东海只能闷笑，“不厉害，老公揉揉就好了。”  
自家Alpha是最好逗的人了！李东海笑得颤抖。  
李赫宰这才反应过来，眯起眼，“那我揉揉。”  
“诶诶？！”  
李东海没反应过来的时候，李赫宰已经摸进了李东海睡衣里面。轻轻揉着李东海的胸部，确实比之前的大了许多，柔软了许多，这么摸着还觉着挺有意思的。  
“嗯，别啊！”  
“是你让我摸的，宝宝。”李赫宰笑着，轻揉着李东海的乳头。乳头有些肿，乳晕也变得明显，这是Omega妊娠前特有的变化。  
“轻点……”李东海惊讶之余，还是有点享受李赫宰温暖的大手。  
吻上李东海的嘴唇，自家大宝自从怀孕之后，温软的不行，嘴唇和舌头上都有着牙膏的味道，好闻极了。李赫宰向下，咬住了李东海的乳头。  
“别咬啊！喂！”  
胸前发胀的两朵柔软被李赫宰握在手里，被摩擦到通红的乳头被李赫宰含在嘴里。这种刺激叫李东海有些控制不了，突然好想要李赫宰。  
李赫宰舔了一会儿，认真的看着李东海说：“这以后就会有奶水吗？”  
“嗯……”李东海气喘吁吁，哪有刚刚调戏李赫宰时候的淡定。  
“那够咱儿子喝的吗？”李赫宰微笑，然后又咬上了已经变大的乳头。  
“滚吧你！”  
“现在没奶？”  
“得生了孩子之后才会有的。”  
李东海的下体已经开始泛滥，顺着腿开始流水。李赫宰伸手摸了过去，“好久没做了，是不是得补充一下信息素啦！”  
“别全进去啊……”  
淡淡的Omega信息素混合着李赫宰的信息素，这种我中有你你中有我，在告诉全世界，李东海是李赫宰的人，李赫宰还是很满足很自豪的。  
李东海侧身躺在床上，李赫宰从背后环住他。李赫宰咬着自己爱人的耳垂，“又不是第一次做，我有分寸的。”  
上一次是什么时候，李东海有点不记得，所以当李赫宰滚烫的质量进入的时候，李东海就高潮了。  
最后，李东海的下面全是水，有流出来的还有被李赫宰带出来的。李东海喘着摸了摸自己的肚子，莫名其妙的说道：“我儿子一定是个Alpha。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
找了干净床单回来的李赫宰，听见李东海的自言自语，眉开眼笑。  
李东海的孕期过得那叫一个充实，生孩子也是顺利，他们老李家的小宝贝终于要出生了。  
李赫宰感觉自己要死了，他被李东海拒绝进去陪产，坐在医院的走廊里，虽然是快到夏天了，还是觉着冷。第一他被李东海赶着不让进去，第二他担心李东海，李东海虽然看起来很健康，但是作为Omega来说免疫力不算高，身体并没有那么的好。  
于是，双方的父母看着李赫宰坐在那里，双手握在一起，骨节发白，双腿抖动，牙齿咬着有些干的嘴唇，还真咬下了一片嘴皮，完全的不安。  
朴正洙拍了拍李赫宰的胳膊，“生孩子没那么吓人的。哥我是过来人。”  
李赫宰明白朴正洙是什么意思，是说他们哥身体那么的不好，不也是生了个儿子嘛，让他放心。  
“哥，不说虽然概率低，但是生孩子还是有可能会有各种各样的危险吗？”  
“你走路上被花盆砸的概率还有呢，想那么多啊。”金希澈在医院就没那么大声说话。  
李东海进去也有一会儿了，李赫宰更着急，生怕有护士出来找李东海的家属，死死的盯着门口。  
“诶，你没吃稳定剂啊，你这让人讨厌的信息素。”金希澈拍了一下李赫宰的脑袋。  
李赫宰这才意识到自己的失态，抱着脑袋，这样才能缓解一下自己的痛苦。李东海是不害怕了，原来一直以来害怕的是他，他欠了李东海太多。如果有一点会失去李东海的可能性，李赫宰都不想去冒险。  
李赫宰一颗悬着的心落地，是在护士抱着一个小东西出来，喊了一句，母子平安，他这才觉着松了一口气。  
小宝贝的第一性别是男，要到快十八岁的时候分化，极大概率是Alpha或者是Omega。  
李赫宰第一时间是冲到李东海的床边，看着李东海的脸色发白，心疼坏了。  
李东海被送回病房，李赫宰紧紧地拉住李东海的手，眉头紧皱，瞬间腿软差点跪在地上，“疼吗？累吗？没事儿吧？哪儿不舒服告诉我啊？！”  
李东海筋疲力尽，但是看到李赫宰的样子还是笑了，摸着李赫宰的脸，“没事儿。”  
李赫宰是个眼泪很少的男人，他的所有泪点基本都在李东海身上，这辈子可能只有刚刚他真的觉着腿软。李赫宰摸了摸李东海的额头，还是有层细汗。他突然知道李东海为什么不让他进去，李东海担心他会害怕，看见生孩子的那种场景，李赫宰会自责还会难过。  
李东海捏李赫宰的脸，“真没事儿，你看我，好得很。”  
“有这样的Alpha真令人羡慕啊。”一边来查房的护士打趣道。  
然后门口就乌泱泱的来了一群人，当然不是记者，是自家父母和哥哥弟弟们。  
“东海东海，看，哥给你拍了你儿子的视频。刚刚才放里面哒～”金希澈把手机一戳，李赫宰就乖乖拿着。  
“脸皱皱的，不好看。”李赫宰撅嘴，就这么个小子折腾李东海这么久，真是……  
李东海倒是看得津津有味，就是刚刚也没多久，还看不出孩子的样子，就是一小坨。  
李东海睡了，李赫宰就坐在床边看着。过了两天孩子没什么问题，就被送到了李东海怀里。  
因为李东海是一个年龄不算太小的Omega，还是得住几天观察一下，以免出现意外。  
近距离看着自己儿子，李东海用手指尖戳了戳自家儿子的小脸，“我说李满月，你怎么这么丑呢。”  
李赫宰凑了过来，孩子睡的熟，伸手抱过李满月，“你歇会儿吧，刚喂完奶。”  
李东海生完孩子就可以喂奶了，当时就是开奶这件事挺疼的，李赫宰根本不敢下手。  
喂奶这件事已经很熟练，但李东海还是挺累。李赫宰基本就是抱孩子，然后李东海睡觉喝汤补身体。李赫宰也是戳了戳儿子的额头，小子皱皱着脸就要哭。吓得李赫宰赶紧抱孩子到旁边哄，怕打扰李东海睡觉。  
带孩子真的是一件可怕的事情，睡不好吃不好，日夜颠倒，还事事顾着这个只会叫唤的小东西。  
李东海坐完月子身体基本就恢复了，这天他去做饭，回到房间的时候看着儿子在婴儿床里大睡特睡，李赫宰躺在床上睡觉，还抓着婴儿床的边。  
李东海戳了一下李赫宰的脸，“你俩睡相还挺像。”


	12. 最棒的偶像12

Omega要注意身体健康，定时体检，保持良好的身体状态，生育健康的孩子，为家庭和谐和社会稳定做出更好的贡献。  
———Omega保护协会 宣  
（真的，要是还有下一章，这个规章制度我是写不动了。）  
12  
时间也是很快，小孩子长得也很快，会慢慢的发出类似于爸爸妈妈的声音。李赫宰看着儿子小脸越来越像李东海，瞬间欣慰。李东海很不满啊，他儿子现在看的五官长得是真像自己，简直就是自己的翻版。  
李东海没事儿就喜欢戳一戳自家儿子肉乎乎的小脸，顺便捏捏自己的脸。  
“我最近是不是胖了。”  
李赫宰把睡出口水的李满月放回到婴儿床里，躺回李东海的身边，很认真的打量了一下李东海，“好像确实胖了点儿……”  
“啊？！”  
“啊啊啊啊！”李赫宰一个没注意，就被李东海掐住了腰间软肉，那叫一个暴力的手法。  
李东海咬着牙，手里没放松，“小点儿声，满月醒了就都别睡觉。你敢说我胖啊？！你看看你胖的。”  
“是是是，我中年人了嘛，应该胖。”李赫宰最近确实胖了点儿，但是他也没觉着是有多胖，起码没有李东海长得肉多。  
于是，李东海决定减肥。  
但是毕竟要喂奶要折腾孩子，李东海还是很难一时间就减肥成功。李赫宰不止一次找保姆来看孩子，让儿子断奶，李东海一直没同意。李赫宰父母找了个空把大孙子抱回去一天，让两个人好好休息休息。  
李满月刚被送走，李东海就接到经纪人送来的剧本，有部电视剧想要李东海出演。李东海的演艺空窗期已经很久，复出的工作如果是出演电视剧，李东海着实开心。李东海在家里等李赫宰收工，顺便去煲汤，最近李赫宰工作很多，好像是有点瘦了。却忘了之前还在说李赫宰胖了，美滋滋的。  
李赫宰进屋抱着李东海不撒手，最后李东海带着一个大沙包，准备饭菜，最后还是把大沙包甩掉了。  
“你说我要接吗？”  
夜晚，李东海趴在李赫宰的背上，晃悠着。李赫宰关了电脑就把李东海抱在怀里，“你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就接啊，什么时候开机？”  
李东海被李赫宰抱了个满怀，顺势搂住对方的脖子，亲了李赫宰一口。“还早呢，明年年初。”  
“那就接！祝贺你啊！”  
李赫宰抱着李东海躺在床上，笑得露出了牙龈，眼睛弯弯的，兴高采烈的样子，“今天你宝贝大儿子不在，你得安抚安抚你的小宝贝啊！”  
这话里什么意思，李东海怎么可能不知道呢，他捧着李赫宰的脸，眯着眼，打趣道：“我说我的老公，我的小宝贝是谁啊？”  
面对李东海的笑，李赫宰伸手捏了捏李东海的鼻子，“我啊！”  
“你这个大坏蛋啊！还宝贝啊！”李东海凑过去吻李赫宰，舌头送进李赫宰的嘴里，与对方的舌尖交缠。清晰的探知着对方口腔中的每一寸，互相挞伐着对方的领地，想要成为胜利者，直到两个人都气喘吁吁。  
Omega从怀孕到生完孩子一年，这两年内不会有发情期，但是生产一年后不管是否断奶都有发情期。李东海身上散发着淡淡的信息素，勾引着李赫宰的信息素蠢蠢欲动，除了信息素的味道还夹杂着一点点奶味。  
“嗯……喂！”  
李赫宰亲着自家Omega的嘴唇、脖子，然后就是解开李东海的睡衣，咬上了有些红肿的乳头。李东海现在浑身那里最敏感，被李赫宰一咬有些害羞，毕竟现在他还处在哺乳期。  
“现在，应该有奶水了吧？”李赫宰坏笑，手上用力，还算饱满的胸部在李赫宰的手上微微变形。  
“啊……不要咬不要！”  
李赫宰不理，又咬又舔，却也没那么的用力。他照顾着李东海的感觉，用能够最引起敏感的力道吸吮。  
“你这个大坏蛋！”李东海掐住李赫宰的胳膊，他能感觉到自己的乳汁正在往外冒。  
李赫宰像他们儿子一样，开始吸吮乳汁。李赫宰咬着和小孩子咬的感觉根本不同，李东海觉着有种很舒服的感觉。  
李赫宰就这么趴着喝了好一会儿，这才摸到李东海的身下，本来哺乳期生殖道会干涩很多，但是这一抹发现李东海下面却很湿润。  
“好久没做，你是太爽了吧？”  
“讨厌！”  
李赫宰坚挺的肉棒直直插进了湿润的甬道，虽然好久没做，但是对方的敏感点他还是记得，这个世界上只有他如此了解，李东海本人都不如李赫宰了解的透彻。好像在炫耀，李赫宰直接就撞在了最敏感的地方。  
李东海浑身都在抖，私密的地方真的好久没有尝过被填满的滋味，就这一下，李东海就高潮了。  
“赫……好大……”  
李赫宰抓着李东海的胸，看着不大，奶水倒是挺充足的。李赫宰在李东海的身体里没有继续在动，他不断吮吸着乳头，费了好大劲这才喝完乳汁。  
“嗯……”李东海动了动腰，这一下牵扯着李赫宰的全部神经。  
李赫宰向前一顶，“你力气还有很多嘛！”说着摸上李东海的腰间，“我说大宝儿，你腰上多了不少肉啊！”  
李东海缓了一会儿，也不管现在什么动作，拼尽所有的力气挣扎着，就要去踹李赫宰。  
李赫宰没办法，只能按了按李东海的前端，咬住爱人的嘴唇，“好了好了，我道歉。”  
接下来李赫宰就完全没有给李东海发飙的机会，狂风骤雨般的抽插，这是忍了很长一段时间Alpha的释放。一旦开始，李东海是连说出一句完整的话都不行，只能发出咿咿呀呀的声音，像极了他家李满月。  
“不疼吧？”  
李东海只能摇头，歪着头不想李赫宰看见他的眼泪，死死的抓住床单。他现在处在一个特别兴奋的状态，李东海觉着只有自己在发疯，李赫宰还是挺从容的，感觉很不平衡。  
也不知道过了多久，李东海觉着胸部开始发胀，下身也摩擦的发红发热，每一次的撞击都是刺激着李东海的神经。转头的时候正好对上了李赫宰的眼睛，李赫宰的双眼通红，李东海又开始流泪，原来不是只有他一个人疯狂，这个人也是如此的痴迷和发狂。李东海伸手勾住李赫宰的脖子，送上自己的嘴唇。  
李东海眼中的情欲朦胧着，长长的睫毛还沾着泪珠，李赫宰伸手摸去李东海眼角的泪，这一切都让他发疯。  
他是疯狂的，为李东海一系列看似最简单的动作和神情疯魔，李东海的一举一动牵动着李赫宰的心弦。甘愿为之疯狂，欣喜为之沉沦，一生一世。  
李赫宰咬住李东海的嘴唇不松开，就像是喝奶一样吸吮着李东海的舌尖，腰上的动作不断。  
李赫宰是榨干了李东海的精力，但是他那体力，没吃稳定剂的Alpha，是一个还在哺乳期的Omega不可能承受的。  
李东海又想去问问曺圭贤，崔始源平时也是这样一开始就榨干自家Omega的体力吗？  
李赫宰摸了摸李东海的额头，轻轻亲了上去，“出了好多汗。”  
“嗯……好困。”  
“一会儿我抱你去洗一下就睡觉。”  
“我爱你。”李东海趴在李赫宰的胸口喃喃说道。  
“我爱你，东海。”  
这次之后，李东海就决心给儿子断奶了，毕竟他接了新戏，不能这么玩下去，也得开始认真减肥，真的是大工程。  
李满月去医院打疫苗的那天，李赫宰有综艺的录制，李东海把自己喷了很多的信息素隔离喷雾，戴好口罩帽子，确保自己没有散发出Omega的信息素，这才也给儿子带上帽子准备去医院。  
李东海虽然不满儿子长得和自己一样，但是他也见不得孩子哭，他喜欢小孩子，更何况是身上掉下来的肉。每次接种疫苗的时候，李东海都会把孩子交给大夫和妈妈，自己在外面等。  
既然来了医院，李东海就去Omega产科，顺便给自己做个小检查，其实他也是有个问题想咨询一下大夫。  
“金医生，就是我现在34岁了，我还能生孩子吗？”  
“要第二个孩子的话，你的身体状态还是不错的，产后恢复的很好。可以等到发情期之前来检查一下”  
“谢谢！”  
李东海觉着这个年龄三个是没啥希望，但是第二个，他还是可以拼一拼的。


	13. 最棒的偶像13

Omega身体机能不如Alpha，虽然可以生育，但是建议为了Omega自身的健康，节制夫妻生活，不要让Omega一直在生育中度过人生。请Omega与配偶尽量避孕，避免生育频率过快，对Omega的身体造成负担和不必要的损伤。  
———Omega保护协会 宣

13  
李东海抱孩子去医院地下停车场，还是被一些人拍到了。  
“suju成员东海带孩子注射疫苗。”  
“现在怎么干嘛都有人拍啊？”  
“对啊，保护隐私这点，记者都做不到吗？”  
“但是我们小宝宝长得好白净啊！”  
“远远看着长得好像东海哥哥！以后一定是个大美人！”  
“楼上的你这么说，银赫哥哥要哭了！”  
“不知道宝宝以后会是Alpha还是Omega。”  
李东海坐在床上若有所思，儿子因为打疫苗折腾的很累，很快就睡着了。  
东海：不公布孩子的长相不对吗？  
特儿：我儿子倒是喜欢在镜头前面晃悠  
厉旭：……哥你家那小子 是个特例  
贤贤：我家闺女我平时都见不着  
东海：羡慕你有五个保姆帮着带小孩啊  
厉旭：+1  
特儿：+1  
晟敏敏：+1  
特儿：这位最早结婚的先生，你带孩子吗？？？  
晟敏敏：Beta不好生孩子好吗！我这么久老婆才生儿子不容易啊！当然得我带啊！  
贤贤：所以哥，你为什么在我们群？？？？  
厉旭：细作！  
东海：哥哥弟弟们，你们还记得  
东海：我最开始的问题吗！？？？？？？？？  
东海：！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
厉旭：顺其自然吧 我家宝儿也被拍到过 现在想等生老二还是随便吧  
贤贤：我家那个我都看不着……  
贤贤：所以曝光的可能性不大  
晟敏敏：你还是在炫富吧  
特儿：等一下 你们还是不是哥哥 厉旭说要老二啊！  
李东海动了动嘴角，叹气，果然和自家哥哥弟弟们说话没什么正经话。他躺在床上，放大偷拍的照片，孩子的脸确实没被拍的很清晰，但是总觉着有种隐私被侵犯的感觉。想想，他们也没注意过要不要保护孩子的样貌，毕竟他儿子现在一岁多，就长得和自己小时候一样了，没什么隐瞒不隐瞒的。  
“这不怪你啊，你别难受了。”  
李赫宰回家，发现李东海躺在床上发呆，只好摸了摸李东海的头发。  
“赫宰，我们等老大长大一些了，就带他去上节目！我家儿子最可爱了！”李东海蹭啊蹭啊，像个大毛毛虫蹭到了李赫宰的身边，抱着李赫宰的腰，躺在对方的大腿上，轻声说着。  
“行，都可以。咱家儿子这么好看，不去电视就……”李赫宰拍着李东海的背，突然想起来。“你刚刚说什么？老大？！”  
“昂！”  
李赫宰瞪眼睛，不对吧，不对吧，不对吧！上次做的时候并不是发情期啊！  
李东海从下而上的看着李赫宰丰富的表情变化，不由得笑开了，心情瞬间好了许多。伸手去摸李赫宰的下巴，“我啊，想生老二。”  
“咱家老大还不太会走路……”  
“大夫说我的身体恢复的很好。”  
“咱俩都是大龄……”  
“现在医院发达，四十也可以！”  
“……”李赫宰无话可说，翻身就将李东海压在身底下。  
“怎么啦？”  
李东海看见李赫宰的眼睛，那不是最明亮的眼，在李赫宰的眼里没有华丽的星光，没有吞噬人的黑洞，只有对自己无限的爱，满满的情，无限的深邃。只一眼，李东海就感觉自己很幸福，这个人如此的爱着自己，从不避讳，从不违心，是真的喜欢。  
李东海是真的欢喜。  
“我爱你。”李赫宰修长的手指摩挲着李东海的后颈，那里是Omega非常迷人的腺体。“有没有孩子我都会特别的爱你，爱护你，守护你。所以不要勉强自己。”  
“我可没有勉强自己啊，我喜欢小孩子的！”  
李赫宰总觉着这人就是个小孩儿 ，闹腾起来丝毫不比那边的小崽子差。偏偏是个细腻冷静聪明的人，李东海的眼睛好像能看透很多很多事情。有时候李赫宰觉着李东海根本不好哄，以为是自己哄好的，也不过是人家想通恢复了。但是这样的人，却能够完全相信自己，完全依赖自己，李赫宰有些感动，这感动就是十几年。  
男性Omega的孕期和分娩较于女性Omega多少还是有点区别，因为是第二性别强制受孕，所以身体的反应总是格外的强烈。  
“你好像是忘了怀孕初期你每天都在吐，边吃边吐，吐了好久，没有胃口，但是你说不能这样就继续吃。”  
当时，李东海吐完没有力气，靠着李赫宰的肩膀含着泪，他说不想再要孩子了。李赫宰拍拍李东海的脸，心疼的跟着一起难过。  
“你也忘了不吐之后想吃很多东西，到现在你也不想碰的食物？”  
总是想吃一种？不，因为对孩子好而已。李东海硬是吃了很多平日里根本不会吃的东西，李赫宰何尝不知道呢。  
“你还记得肚子大了之后你不习惯，经常睡不着，一天天只能睡上几个小时。”  
有一天晚上，李东海突然惊醒，他觉着有些胸闷，自己爬起来去透气。李赫宰醒来看见没人，连忙去找，发现李东海坐在沙发上睡着了，李东海说那样坐着不会胸口太闷。  
“后来，你行动不便，腰、膝盖和脚踝本来就有伤，复发了，不好走路，做什么都需要人帮一把。”  
最后几个月，李东海重了些，挺着肚子，腰本来就不好，这下子更难受了。最难受的几天，李东海都不能下地。李东海要强，有时候瞒着李赫宰偷偷的哭，其实李赫宰都知道。  
“生完孩子就要喂奶，开奶多疼我不知道，但是你那么疼我都不敢下手。”  
就在医院，最适合的人选自然是李赫宰，但是李赫宰伸手两下就不行了。他害怕，害怕看见李东海那么疼。  
“为了奶孩子，你每天晚上两三小时起来一次，瘦了好几圈。”  
李赫宰总是陪李东海起来奶孩子，李东海有时候迷迷糊糊就会睡着，然后早上还要喝汤，李赫宰偶尔尝尝，确实不太好喝。  
“好不容易把你养胖点儿，你还需要减肥断奶，你涨奶的时候多难受啊。”  
最近李东海总是涨奶，但是不能喂，就得等慢慢回奶，碰一下都觉着不舒服。  
“你是我的宝贝，我的爱人。我和你一起，不是因为信息素，也不是因为你能生孩子。我不想你受苦，如果说你必须要一个孩子，我们生了，长得像你那么可爱，足够了，东海。”  
李赫宰之前就清楚的认识，哪怕李东海不能生孩子，那就一辈子不要，这一生有这个人就好。  
“赫宰……这些我都知道。”李东海抓着李赫宰的肩膀，轻轻咬了咬李赫宰的耳垂。  
李赫宰记得那么多，那么多，自己的身边，一直有一个叫李赫宰的人爱着自己。眼泪夺眶而出，李东海在李赫宰的怀里哽咽，他觉着自己很幸福，很幸福。  
“我爱你。”李东海带着哭声的说道。  
李赫宰舔去李东海的眼泪，“别哭了。我不想你因为我哭。”  
李赫宰顿了顿，“除非在我们做的时候。”  
这一句话叫李东海破涕为笑，拳头下意识的砸过去，“你这个坏东西！”  
“你是我的大宝贝。大宝贝，你还是认真想想我们举办什么样的婚礼吧，好不？”  
这一次，李赫宰进入的时候十分温柔，掠过每一寸都会被细心的呵护，没有了莽撞，只剩下了缠绵。  
李东海和李赫宰接吻，离不开，就像鱼儿一样，离开李赫宰就会缺氧，可能会死掉。他喜欢这样的感觉，被爱人细细的疼爱。  
有时候，李东海会想自己为什么就这么喜欢李赫宰呢。爱情，是没有任何原因，就是觉着对方好。李赫宰的孩子气，李赫宰的蛮横不讲理，李赫宰的固执，李赫宰的温柔，李赫宰的所有，李赫宰这个人，优点也好，缺点也罢，爱这就是爱着。  
这不是两个人第一次做爱，可以说是认识二十年，在一起十几年，屋子里哪个角落都有两个人缠绵的痕迹。但是李赫宰这一次就像是捧着珍宝，温柔的，在李东海的身体里畅游。  
圆润的头部划过内里的软肉，偶尔会让李东海发出叫声和呻吟。也会顶到内里，生殖腔口现在不会打开，也只是蹭一蹭更加激发李东海的快感。  
李赫宰感觉到包裹着自己火热的生殖道越来越紧，这是即将高潮的表现。李赫宰也不顾李东海的叫喊，掐住李东海的腰，开始最后的冲刺。  
“唔……”  
李赫宰射了，李东海已经射了好几次，筋疲力尽。两个人的身上都是点点的白色，李赫宰将李东海搂在怀里，柔声说着，“我爱你，我爱你，李东海。”  
这期间，他家李满月竟然一直睡得很熟，时不时还要翻个身。  
洗完澡的李赫宰戳了戳李满月的脸，“快点长大啊，老爸带你去上综艺。”  
李东海已经熟睡，李赫宰在李东海的脸上落下一个轻吻，“晚安。”


	14. 最棒的偶像14

已婚的Omega不应该被已婚受到束缚，已婚和已生育的Omega仍然享有与其他Alpha和Beta相同的社会地位，乃至更高。  
———Omega保护协会 宣  
14  
生完孩子这个过程中，李东海最怀念的就是不会有发情期。在进剧组之前，李东海迎来了好久没有发作的发情期。这也是完全标记之后，第一个发情期。  
但是！  
李赫宰并没有在家！  
“赫宰……”李东海正和李赫宰打电话，就觉着身体越来越不舒服。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“不打电话了，这几天不舒服。”  
“严重吗？要不要去医院？”李赫宰最怕听到李东海说不舒服，李东海其实内里有点虚，生完孩子刚补回来点儿，就又中断了。  
“嗯……我好像是到发情期了。”  
因为这几天李东海身体不适，李满月就被爷爷奶奶接回去，没想到会是发情期到了。  
“嗯？”李赫宰一愣，哺乳期之后的第一个发情期吗？  
“电话挂了……”  
“那我们开视频吧？”  
“不要！”李东海吼着，信息素已经弥散开，自己都能感觉到屋子里满是甜腻的信息素味道。与残留的Alpha信息素混合，是李东海体内那种混合的味道，冲击着感官。  
李赫宰在李东海的尾音里，听到了李东海的喘息声。“乖，我帮帮你呗。”  
“你帮什么帮？！闭嘴吧！”  
李东海其实最近知道可能是发情期要到了，加上李赫宰不在家，早就把东西都准备好了。反正只是聊以慰藉，什么都一样。自己也不是没做过，但是能听见李赫宰的声音还真的不一样。  
“嗯……”  
当不算太长的柱体被自己推进去的时候，李东海还是发出了闷哼。按摩棒在内里震动，是另外一种感觉，是整个甬道的内壁都被摩擦着，就是这样，快感开始蔓延，深处开始分泌粘液。  
“很爽吗？”李赫宰的声音里带着调笑，他只是尽量说一些情话，这样能让李东海感觉自己在身边。  
李东海接过李赫宰的视频通话，无意间的？有意的？现在他只想要李赫宰，而不是别的，脆弱的神经已然崩不住，李东海倒是很想哭。  
“坏蛋！大坏蛋！”李东海怼李赫宰大吼。  
李赫宰看见李东海眼里的泪，好想去抱他。但是这种美人在前，却抱不到的失落，效果很巨大。本来这种情况也不会有多大的反应，李赫宰也没想到就是听见李东海在自己耳边的喘息，下面就是硬得不行。  
李东海趴在床上，按摩棒仍在工作，刺激着敏感的地方，虽然进不到更深的地方，但是渴望被填满的地方有了一丝的满足。大量的淫水从后穴流出，顺着大腿流下。  
李赫宰只能看见李东海的下巴，他原本也没想看见更多……不是，能看到更多才是最好的！当然，他啥也没看见……  
李赫宰说了什么，李东海听得真切，就算是在一起很多年，这些话还是叫他面红耳赤，双腿发抖。李东海不能回话，他不想自己因为这个东西而变得疯狂，更是不想让李赫宰知道，自己这么放荡的样子。  
“唔……你别说话了。”随着李东海去抚摸自己胸前的凸起，体内爆发了大量的淫液，整个人没有力气就摔在了床上。体内的东西还在震动，费力的拿出来，这才发现自己留了多少水……  
“歇一下去洗澡睡觉哈。”  
结束之后，李赫宰安慰李东海，然后就是李东海狠狠地说：“不换床单啊？！”  
挂了电话之后，看着自己鼓鼓的下体，李赫宰很崩溃。只好把手伸进裤子，呢喃着，“东海啊，我怎么办……”  
极其难过的度过了这个发情期，李东海咬牙切齿，因为这失去了一个要老二的绝好机会！  
算下来他下一次发情期的时候，就35岁多了！快36岁……彻底的大龄，李赫宰是肯定怎么诱拐都不会再妥协，李赫宰是有下决心就能磕一瓶稳定剂的人。还不能逼迫的太紧，万一去结扎，真没有回旋余地了！  
“啊啊啊啊！李赫宰，你这个混蛋！”  
李东海在电话里大吼，吼的李满月一下子就钻进了被子里，不敢靠近李东海半步。  
“对不起对不起，就是你生完孩子这个发情期也不准啊。我出国录节目是早就定好的……”  
李赫宰被李东海劈头盖脸一顿吼，距离很远的后辈同事都能听见一点听筒里面传出来的吼声，都是哑然失笑，听说李赫宰前辈很怕李东海前辈，这事儿还真是不假。  
有跟李赫宰很熟的人表示，平日里很可靠很霸气很和善的李赫宰，一接到了电话的电话，立马变小绵羊。就别提李东海来探班了，那叫一个温顺。  
李东海三十岁之后才开始频繁参加综艺，之后就结婚生孩子去了，现在活跃在台前的小孩很少见过他。更多知道的，是李东海写的歌。李东海不声不响写的了好多首脍炙人口的歌曲，随之而来还有很可观的版税，具体有多少，李赫宰都不知道。  
李东海把心中所有的怨气都发泄在李赫宰身上，发情期刚过，情绪是最暴动的时候，而况还是个没有Alpha安慰的Omega。  
“哥，你也太怕你家Omega了吧。”  
李赫宰带着微笑，眼神里却有一丝不满，“李东海是我的爱人，我宠着他天经地义！那不是怕！”  
就这点，李赫宰自豪着呢。  
那他费多大劲才把李东海就这样留在自己身边的，你们这些小孩子，什么都不知道！  
活该单身！  
李东海花了很长时间，才把李满月从被子里挖出来，白嫩的小脸在被子里闷得通红，细软的头发被汗浸湿。  
“你个傻孩子，干嘛啊？”李东海伸手去给李满月擦汗。  
“妈妈！”  
“啊？”  
“妈妈！爸爸！”李满月比划着，也说不出个所以然，只能往李东海怀里一扑。  
“好了好了，吓着你了，对不起。”李东海抱着儿子，晃啊晃啊，“想你爸了，你那个臭爸爸。”  
这要是李赫宰在家，他就会纠正李满月叫李东海不是妈妈而是爸爸。李赫宰总是苦口婆心的告诉李满月，自己是赫爸爸，李东海是海爸爸。  
小孩子嘛，哪记得那么多，李东海最开始教的就是爸爸妈妈好区分。而且叫自己妈妈也没这么错，李赫宰不允许，但是小崽子还是没改过来。  
后来李赫宰教李星儿的时候，李满月还帮着他赫爸爸一起，让李东海哭笑不得。  
李东海主演的电视剧集数不长，但是胜在题材新颖，演员质量很高，在播出当天还是引起了轰动。李东海的名字在沉寂了一段时间之后，再一次被提上了娱乐报纸的头条，上一次关于他的报道，还是一小条抱孩子的小道消息。  
当真的实现最初的梦想，有时候会有所迷茫。但是李东海他们没有，保持着初心，不断前进。他和李赫宰答应过对方，要成为最棒的偶像。  
今天是一场夜戏，李东海跟着导演一起熟悉位置。探班的粉丝都很安静的守在外面，丝毫没有打扰到录制。但是不多久，就要开拍的时候，响起了粉丝的惊呼。  
“银赫哥哥！”  
“那是满月吗？！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊，可爱死了！”  
“怎么那么小点就笑得像东海哥哥啊！”  
“啊啊啊啊，太美好了！”  
李满月的长相倒也不是件需要隐瞒的事情，只是他们一直没有发过儿子的正面照。  
李赫宰抱着李满月来探班，李东海连忙冲过去，“李满月？！”  
李赫宰笑嘻嘻的看着李东海，“惊喜吧，意外吧！我们父子来探班了啊！”  
李东海熟练的抱过李满月，瞪了李赫宰一眼，随即展开一个微笑，“导演，这我儿子，好看吧！”  
完全不需要避讳，他和李赫宰结婚了只是儿子都一岁多了还没办婚礼，有一个特别可爱还懂事的儿子，他们是李东海引以为傲的家人。  
“辛苦了啊！都辛苦了！”李赫宰跟经纪人一起给大家送来了咖啡。  
李东海抱着孩子，李赫宰就将冰美式的吸管凑到李东海的嘴边，“天好热的，喝两口。”  
“我说银赫，你们来秀恩爱的？”  
李东海剧组的男三号，叫元范。之前他与李赫宰一起录过综艺，明里暗里对Omega很不友好。因为是男三号，李赫宰还真不知道这位就在组里。  
“上次我说过吧，我们东海很优秀的。”  
“其实Omega就应该回去带孩子，在外面靠柔弱抢别人角色。”元范平日里与李东海没什么冲突，但是今天不知道怎么被刺激了，说话很不好听。  
“元范啊，哥当没听见，以后也别说这个了。”李东海抱着李满月就要带李赫宰离开。  
李赫宰和李东海在整个组里都算是大前辈，李东海可不想有什么纷争，李赫宰为人也和善，但是涉及到李东海，李赫宰从来就是锋芒毕露。李东海怕自家Alpha去打人，就想赶紧走。  
“我家东海是因为爱我，所以生孩子。不代表他就一辈子扑在孩子上，他是我的爱人。而且，他工作起来比你强多了，你来抢角色试试看啊？！现在的年轻人真的是不尊重前辈，也不懂得尊重Omega，难怪你找不到老婆。”李赫宰固执起来的时候，李东海都很无语。  
“你今天话真多。”  
“我今天不打压他。他以后会觉着咱们怕他，会欺负你的。”  
李东海戳了戳李赫宰的鼻尖，“你以为我这么好被欺负呢？老子谁啊？！李赫宰的李东海啊！谁欺负我！”  
李赫宰开车，只能将头向一边侧了侧，“手感是不是很好？送给你要不要再摸摸？”  
李东海一巴掌拍过去，最后还是减了力道，轻轻摸上了李赫宰的脸，“手感还真的不错呢！”  
李满月坐在后面的婴儿座椅里，也是‘咯咯’的笑。  
“你个小家伙，笑什么呐！”李东海转头，气鼓鼓的。  
李赫宰笑开，这俩都是小孩子，长得都是那么可爱的小孩子！


	15. 最棒的偶像15

Alpha对Omega的完全标记可以通过手术除掉，但是生理上和心理上都不建议。这是很损害Omega健康的手术，如果一定要进行手术，请选择正规医院进行。

确保自身安全，保护自身健康。

———Omega保护协会 宣

15

“我们大队上次回归，是前年。小分队这块，你们三个一直在休假，也没回归。今天开会是想问问你们，你们还要不要孩子了啊？真叫哥四十才回归了咯？！”

朴正洙拍桌子，自己生孩子早，然后就是弟弟们入伍的入伍，结婚的结婚，生孩子的生孩子，就剩下他和自家Alpha认真工作任劳任怨。

谁还不是个小仙女啊？！

自己不就是岁数大上你们一二三四五岁吗，至于吗？自家金秀洙都上学了怎么着吗？就你们生过孩子吗？

心里不平衡啊……

当然，就算是金希澈不结扎，要是生第二个孩子，他的身体也受到很大的损伤。

但是他还是不平衡……

“哥……你是在耍小脾气吧？”崔始源举手，发言。

“哥，你更年期了？”金厉旭弱弱的问。

“金厉旭，别看你怀孕，我就不敢跟你发脾气哈！”金希澈接着朴正洙拍桌子。

“诶诶，希澈哥！别吓着我家厉旭！”金钟云护在金厉旭身边，捂着金厉旭的耳朵，“乖，刚才什么都没听见。”

金厉旭无语，拍拍金钟云的手，“哥，我不聋，而且希澈哥也没吓着我。”

朴正洙拉拉金希澈的胳膊，清清嗓子，“你们啊，厉旭快生了，圭贤也……我说就差东海你了。你们怎么想？要二胎就抓紧这个时间。”

“哥，我们不要孩子了。随时可以回归。”李赫宰抓住李东海的手，坚定的看了对方一眼。

“哥，我们考虑呢，给我们点时间啊！”

“那就咱们这些不需要生孩子的人先回归吧！明天你们几个就别来咯～”朴正洙说。

“来看看热闹也好！”金厉旭笑着说。

“哟哟哟，你看看金钟云的脸，感觉快被你吓死了，你这么活泼，他可怕你出什么事儿。”金希澈真想去锤金厉旭的头，但是他还是忍住了。

李赫宰被李东海拉回家，李东海表情不好，李赫宰表情也不好看。

他俩之前去过医院，准确来说，是李东海拖着李赫宰去的，检查了一下，李东海的身体是可以再怀孕的。

眼看着李满月快三岁，李东海的发情期也快来了，他的工作风生水起，但是对要老二这事儿丝毫没放松，可不能错过啊。

李赫宰坐在李东海的对面，李东海的眼睛还是那么明亮，装载着他的整个世界，但是明显闷闷不乐。李赫宰去抓李东海的手，李东海还挣扎了一下，还是被他紧紧抓住。

“东海，我以为我们之前达成了共识。”

“那是被你感动，不是达成共识。”李东海气鼓鼓的说。

“好，那现在生不生第二个孩子，你我各一票，爸爸妈妈们不算，因为是我们两个的事，满月一票，但是他现在什么都不知道，弃票。”李赫宰盯着李东海的眼睛，那里不只有他的世界，还有李东海的一切，“我持反对票，你持同意票，一比一。因为你现在是事业上升期，说不定年末能得奖，可以年末回归，重回事业最高峰。所以你来说服我吧，我不同意你也别想生。”

“哎哟！”李东海挑眉，伸手要去打，被李赫宰闪开。“你真是能耐了啊！老子想生孩子那不是早就生了？！跟你这墨迹的！老子如果是Alpha，咱家满月都快上大学了！！！”

李赫宰总会被李东海这个假设逗笑，“放在以前，我给过你反悔的机会，但是现在，宝宝，手术去除标记听说特别疼。所以，你只能跟我生了。”

凑过去，在李东海的额头上落下一个吻，李赫宰成功将李东海气的发蒙。

李东海喊着瞎了眼了才誓死不渝的跟着他，还上赶着生孩子！真特么操蛋！

“李赫宰，我就是想生个老二，老大都不像你！”

李东海的心愿，他跟李赫宰说过，他希望有一个孩子，长得像李赫宰。

李满月是俩人的心肝宝贝，他就是李东海的翻版，两岁多已经有一双水汪汪的大眼睛，装着整片汪洋的那种。

“这算理由吗？”李赫宰伸手按压李东海的后颈。

李东海将自己的额头靠在李赫宰的额头上，瞬间温柔，“我爱你，我爱满月，我连老二的名字都想好了，叫星儿。我答应你，就两个，绝对不要第三个孩子！我写保证书，签字盖章交银行卡！”

“交银行卡干嘛？！”李赫宰大笑，是李东海好久没见到露出牙龈的笑容。

李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子，将自己的嘴唇贴上李赫宰的嘴唇。今天李满月不在，干什么都不用注意。

但是按照李满月长大后的说法，他就没见他家俩爸避讳什么。

“你发情期还有多久？”

“没多久了……啊！”李东海一声尖叫，是李赫宰咬上了他的腺体。Alpha的信息素滚滚淌进李东海的血肉中，李东海觉着头发晕，这是自己的Alpha对他的标记，不同于体内的完全标记，这种突如其来的刺激，叫李东海的发情期提前了。

“我……你这个坏蛋！”

身体里爆发出浓郁的信息素，本来就纠缠着的两种信息素，更是在李东海的体内融合蔓延。整个房间里都是两个人的信息素，甜美和苦涩，柔软和霸道。

信息素的味道充斥着房间，湿漉漉的两个人拥抱在一起，亲吻发出响亮的声音。李东海的喘息，李赫宰的闷哼，两个人就像是信息素一样缠绵着。

李东海浑身没力气，这是几年里第一次发情期的时候，被自家Alpha抚摸。李赫宰修长的手指从后颈一直进攻到李东海的后穴，早已经等待进入的敏感地。

封闭了很久的生殖腔，今天终于能够透透气了。

李东海不想离开李赫宰的嘴唇，这种快要窒息的亲吻并不舒服，但是他就是想要，继续下去。

白皙的皮肤变得红润，胸前的凸起开始发硬，前端承受不住抚摸射了李赫宰一手。一切都开始失控，眼睛里流出泪水，不断地呻吟，顺着嘴角还有口水流下，李东海没有挣扎，他在李赫宰的信息素面前是服从的，在李赫宰这个人面前是柔软的。

李东海这辈子都没后悔过的事情，就是爱上李赫宰。这可能就是命中注定，两个人的相爱，信息素的匹配，为了互相的陪伴。

李赫宰贯穿李东海的身体时，李东海已经高潮了。本来因为发情期敏感的身体，加上高潮，变得非常的奇怪。这一下的进入，李东海倒吸一口凉气，随即是不停的喘气，下意识抬起腰，想要缓解这种突如其来的填满，也想要更多的触碰。

李东海的双手抓住李赫宰撑在自己身边的胳膊，“赫……好热。”

“嗯，很烫。”

李赫宰伸出舌头，卷走李东海眼角的泪，他还是妥协了。

想到以前的坚持，他不后悔，但是现在看来是很固执。

他爱这个人，这个人的一切。

他第一次遇见李东海，就觉着会是相伴一生的人。果不其然，那个有一双大眼睛的灵动男孩成为了自己的爱人。他感谢，感谢一切。

李赫宰从未想过自己的优秀，一门心思扑在李东海身上。他有自己的方式，但是李东海总是会给他出难题，但是他妥协了，只要李东海一撒娇，马上就会妥协。

也没什么不好，总要告诉李东海，自己这个Alpha还是有点想法的。

是的，一点点。

比如，何时进入最里面的生殖腔。

“啊啊！疼！”

李赫宰的整根没入后穴，就听见快速进入而发出的声响。太久没进入的生殖腔有点排斥硬生生闯进来的肉刃，李东海整个身体都在抖，发出一声惊呼。李赫宰没有停止自己的进攻，每一下都会与好久没见的敏感软肉打个招呼。

这种刺激是李东海这种好久没有剧烈慰藉的Omega无法承受的，当然，习惯了之后很享受。身体中封闭的记忆被惊人的热度唤醒，激烈的做爱，美妙的结合。

李东海的眼泪扑簌簌落下，可能是太舒服到什么也不知道。

“我……”

李东海刚想说自己岁数大了，经不起这么折腾，但是刚开口就被李赫宰的动作打断。李赫宰换了一个动作，抬起李东海的一条腿，李东海顺势就侧了过去。

“嗯！”

这个动作几乎是完全将甬道的内壁都碰触了一遍，李东海又开始抖，热流在下腹爆发，从生殖腔内流出了不少淫液。因为李赫宰快速抽插有点干涩的地方，突然湿润起来，进出的动作更加流畅。

李东海满脑子是真的想不到别的事了，粗大的东西堵住了穴口，好像也堵住了他的思维，只觉着身体的东西越来越大，自己的下身越来越胀，不知道是李赫宰的变大了，还是自己的里面肿了。

真不知道自己爱上的这个Alpha得到多少岁的时候，才能没有这样的体力啊……

屋子里是李东海的呻吟声，李赫宰的喘息声，萦绕在耳人的耳边。李赫宰的眼睛充血，他每次都会告诉自己不要太过分，但是总是控制不住。

李东海在抖，抖得厉害，内里的每一寸都被自己的爱人狠狠的疼爱，肉刃每掠过一地，他都会颤抖。虽然有点疼，但是这是曾经享受过最淋漓的快感，李东海还在哭，觉着有李赫宰在真好。总是埋怨李赫宰的体力太好，他却真的很喜欢这样的爽快。

Omega的信息素萦绕在李赫宰的身边，这是他这辈子也无法抵抗的味道，李赫宰再次咬上李东海的后颈，他永远也无法逃离这个味道，永远也不能和这个人分离。在感官的刺激下，李赫宰开始最后的冲刺。

滚烫的精液洒在生殖腔内，李东海昏睡过去，准确来说是承受不了这样的情事晕过去了。明明发情期的体力会比平时强悍，却还是更加劳累。

发情期过去，李东海真的不想搭理李赫宰。明明之前那样反对，但是做起来真的比谁都积极。

“你每次都这么别扭到莫名其妙同意吗？！”李东海不满。

“我是告诉我的宝贝Omega，我们Alpha也是有一点坚持的。”李赫宰笑嘻嘻的凑过去，端给李东海一碗甜品。

李东海斜了一眼李赫宰，“那你现在的坚持是什么？”

“我会爱着你，爱着满月，爱着星儿。永远不变。”

“哎哟！星儿？”

“很快就有了吧！我肯定不负众望，明年就抱上第二个！”

“滚！”

“东海，怎么总说滚啊？”

李东海斜了一眼李赫宰，不说话。李赫宰只好凑上去，在李东海的嘴角偷亲了一口，“嗯，甜甜的。”

李东海一巴掌呼在李赫宰的脸颊上，“你真的是厚脸皮的鼻祖了。”这一下并不重，只是顺手掐了掐李赫宰脸上的肉，“好像瘦了。”

“这几天累的呗……”

“滚！”

 

 

 


	16. 最棒的偶像16

提倡科学避孕，Omega进行人流手术会对身体造成巨大的损伤。鉴于身体机构的原因，人流手术有极大概率造成Omega的不孕不育和其他疾病。  
———Omega保护协会 宣  
16  
每年的下半年，总会有很多的歌手出道和回归，suju就是其中一个。今年是出道第二十年，虽然人不齐，但是心很齐，怎么也凑不够原本的人数，但是仍然在组合里的成员，都是斗志满满。  
李东海自然没有参加这次的回归，他最新的电视剧杀青，之前拍的电影上映，正好休息。  
二十年了啊……  
他们这么多人已经认识二十年了，原本的家人都是对方的家人，各自的孩子也是他们的孩子。  
这是一个真正的大家庭。  
李东海抱着李满月看电视，李赫宰来电话说要排练今天可能回不了家。李东海突然有点怀念，之前和哥哥弟弟们一起在练习室挥汗如雨的场面，还有在舞台上发疯的样子。  
“满月啊，妈妈能不能回到舞台上去了啊……”李东海蹭了蹭李满月的头。  
就见李满月转头，握了握自己的小拳头，“是海爸爸！”  
李东海一愣，“哎哟，你就记得你臭爸爸教你的了！”  
李满月满脸认真的看着李东海，“是赫爸爸！”  
“你真是大宝贝！”  
“海爸爸是大宝贝！”  
李东海戳着自家儿子的小脸，眯着眼，“我教你那么多，你现在就记得你的赫爸爸的话，你是偏心眼的那个！”  
“海爸爸，抱抱抱抱！”  
李赫宰说过，李满月是老天赐给他们的珍宝，尤其是越来越像李东海，这叫李赫宰越来越宠着孩子。  
suju回归了，带着全新的专辑，可能没有曾经的辉煌，但是他们也是帝王，站到过顶点还无人超越的前辈。  
组合里面，只有一个人想要好是肯定做不到最优秀，但是每个人都会有向前的志向，那就会是最棒的样子。  
李东海这次没有去现场凑热闹，而是静静的坐在电视前，给曺圭贤发信息。  
“他们会做得很好吧？”  
“哥，你担心的太多了，他们可是最优秀的人。”  
“从你小子嘴里说出来，总觉着很违和……”  
“哥……你真的不爱我了……”曺圭贤耍赖撒娇。  
李满月趴在电视上，指着屏幕里的李赫宰，“赫爸爸！”  
“你赫爸爸可帅了！”  
“正洙叔叔最帅！”李满月笑得眼睛弯弯的。  
“到底都是谁教你说的这些乱七八糟的。”

李东海参演的电影被提名最佳男演员，最佳影片，最佳导演，于是李东海拖着李赫宰去走红毯。李赫宰不想去的，这以家属的身份去走红毯还是第一次，这会不会被说蹭热度啊？转念一想，自己蹭一下自家Omega的热度，应该没啥事儿吧。  
没人想到李东海会出席，他可是连大队回归都没有出现的人，只是发了一条ins祝福。他和李赫宰穿着正装走上红毯的时候，引起了一点骚动。  
“我家银赫说，他好久没走红毯了，吵着要我带他来。”  
大家纷纷侧目，其实也都知道，李赫宰不是李满月，缠着走红毯，亏李东海说的出来！  
李赫宰以为李东海就是来走个过场，毕竟合同还在，宣传影片也是分内事。但是当最佳男主提名出来的时候，他才意识到自己得知的消息还不如他们的粉丝。明明都睡在一起，嗯……最近回归，李赫宰很忙，还真的有点疏忽家庭了。  
在宣布李东海获奖的时候，李赫宰的大脑当机了。自家李东海，得奖了啊！  
大奖啊！  
李赫宰拉着李东海的手，李东海要上台领奖，低头一看李赫宰的表情，这人明显是一幅要哭了的样子，李赫宰最近好像越来越爱哭了。偷偷摸了一把李赫宰的头发，保持着完美的微笑，“松手啦！”  
李赫宰默默吸了吸鼻子，放开手。  
“银赫哥，恭喜恭喜！”  
“东海哥厉害啊！”  
李东海站在台上，接过奖杯，沐浴在舞台的灯光下。有的人天生是在舞台上发光的，比如李赫宰，有的人天生在镜头灯光下闪烁的，比如李东海。李东海就像是最美的天使，浅色的西装，深色的领带，领带的颜色和李赫宰的西装颜色是一样的。他捏了捏自己的领带，笑着。  
李东海是那么喜欢哭的一个人，此时此刻他没哭，他很感动，他很欢喜，一眼就看得见台下红着眼的李赫宰。  
梦想终于实现！太棒到不知道该说什么，仅仅是让自己不哭出来已经是万幸。  
“感谢我公司的老师们，感谢我们的导演编剧，也感谢我的家人，我的成员们。还有，我的爱人，他就坐在台下，见证我完成当时跟他许下的愿望。我还感谢我们的儿子，他是我们可以不松懈努力下去的动力，感谢我的粉丝们，多年来的风风雨雨，感谢你们还在。最后，我感谢我还没有出生，但是明年就会出生的孩子。现在我是最幸福的人！”  
要说李赫宰大脑当机刚刚重启，听见李东海的感谢词，有什么在脑子里爆炸了。  
所有人都在祝福他们，所有人都在为他们鼓掌。李赫宰抱过李东海的时候，是真的流泪了。他在为自己的爱人感到高兴，“为什么不告诉我。”  
“为了不让某人，太得意忘形了。”  
“银赫哥，祝贺你，第二次当爸爸啦！”  
“东海哥厉害啊！”  
“哥哥们要幸福啊！”  
李赫宰牵着李东海的手，李赫宰的掌心温度还是很高，李东海的手还是冰冷，所以，会更紧的抓住对方的手，不会放开。  
“你知道月亮旁边为什么还会有星星吗？”  
“因为什么？”李赫宰眼中无限的宠溺随着星光不断溢出，在李东海的心底蔓延。  
李东海拉着李赫宰的手，甩啊甩，“因为星星怕月亮会寂寞，即使月亮最明亮的时候，还会陪着月亮。”  
到了年底，李东海挺着肚子陪李赫宰参加演艺部门大赏。  
还真的有人问起他为什么要来，李东海也只是笑着回答来透透气。因为是冬天，李东海被李赫宰捂得像个豆包。他觉着自己是唯一一个穿羽绒服来参加大赏的人吧，也算是创造了历史。  
李赫宰拿到演艺大奖，这是他第一个综艺上的大赏大奖。李赫宰的每一个鞠躬里都是感激，最后他抱了抱李东海，上台领奖。  
李赫宰的感谢词和李东海的一样，能感谢的都感谢了。  
“最后，我要感谢我的爱人，李东海。他为了我付出了太多，为了我们的梦想也付出了太多。他不仅仅是Omega，也是歌手演员，是父亲母亲，是我最疼爱的那个人。”  
回到家，李东海眼里噙着泪，张开手臂，“抱抱！”  
李赫宰笑着将这人搂进怀里，碍于肚子没办法靠得太近，仍然能够感觉到对方的心跳。  
“我爱你。”李东海说。  
李赫宰的嘴唇贴上李东海的睫毛，“我爱你。”  
二儿子的出生，李赫宰仍然是手忙脚乱，魂不守舍。  
李东海抱着李星儿的时候，“你貌似长得像你们的臭老爸！”  
李星儿长开之后，可以说是两个人的结合体，一眼看去还是最像李东海，因为李星儿也有一双黑漆漆的大眼睛。李东海也还算安慰的是，这孩子长大以后绝不是自己的翻版。  
李赫宰乐得合不拢嘴，觉着自己上辈子一定做了什么好事，自己的儿子都很好看。  
“说好了，没有老三！”李赫宰把二儿子哄睡着，突然想起了什么，突然说道。  
李东海摆弄着李赫宰的手指，一点一点摸着，十指相扣，“有你就好。”

“海爸爸。”李赫宰叫李星儿说话。  
“星儿星儿，海爸爸！”李满月跟着喊。  
“爸爸！”李星儿大笑。  
李赫宰孜孜不倦教导孩子叫海爸爸而不是妈妈，李满月也加入到语言训练的大军里去。  
“海爸！今天听见圭贤叔和始源叔吵架呢。”李满月每天都喜欢分享给李东海八卦。  
“你是怎么听见的？”  
“应该问吵什么啊？”  
李东海胡乱的摸了摸儿子的头发，直到弄乱为止，“吵什么了？”  
“圭贤叔说要是再怀孕他就做掉！”  
李东海哑然失笑，曺圭贤这个小疯子。  
“爸，做掉是怎么的？怀孕是啥意思啊？”李满月抱着李东海的胳膊，就要在大床上躺下。  
没等李东海回答，李赫宰一手就捞起李满月。“回你自己的房间去睡，这是老子的地方。”  
李满月一脸懵比，“爸！”


	17. 最棒的偶像17终章

Omega、Beta和Alpha都是宇宙的规则，这个时代是一个Omega权利时代，张扬个性，维护权利。这是全世界都在关注的主题，对Omega的尊重在国际社会上成为共同的呼声。  
——— Omega保护协会 宣  
17 终章  
“我的天啊啊啊！我要累死了！”  
李东海倒在练习室的地上，李赫宰连忙把自己的大腿送过去。李东海找了个舒服的位置，躺下。  
“好久没练舞，是不是都忘了。”李赫宰扯了扯李东海的耳朵。  
李东海的耳朵发红，瞪李赫宰。  
“咳，你们俩……能注意点场合吗？”朴正洙坐在一边，喝水。  
“哥，你看看马始源那边，我们这不算什么吧？”  
朴正洙叹气，好不容易把这些人都聚到一起回归，现在感觉聚齐了人更累。  
“饿了吗？”金希澈坐到朴正洙的身边，伸手替他揉腰。  
“我腰不疼，倒是饿了。”  
“出去吃还是我去买盒饭？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！希澈哥，你要不要这么偏心眼？！”李东海大叫，在哥哥面前，他多大岁数都是一个小可爱。听见金希澈二人的对话，李东海就开始去撒娇。  
金希澈送给李东海一记眼刀，搂着朴正洙，“我偏什么心，这是我老婆！”  
“你是真的忘了你亲弟弟了啊！”李东海扑棱扑棱的往金希澈身上一趴。  
“呀！李东海！”金希澈还是笑了，伸手去掐李东海的脸。  
“诶诶，哥！”  
开玩笑归开玩笑，李东海他们从来不会怠慢排练这件事。李赫宰从最开始到现在，每次训练都是魔鬼训练，李东海阻止不了就只能陪着。最后李赫宰会心疼李东海，不会那么的逼自己，能有时间喝水吃饭睡觉。  
这是多年后，李东海第一次站在舞台上。好像是二十几年前，初次表演的时候，害怕、忐忑还激动。伸手攥紧了李赫宰的手指，看见这人转头对自己笑，李东海也笑了。  
当年，李东海一紧张就去拽了拽李赫宰的下摆，李赫宰也是这样，回头对着李东海露出了牙龈，“不紧张，有我在呢。”  
“李赫宰，谢谢你。”李东海轻轻的说道。  
可能是因为出道的时候，人数众多，suju的粉丝有个习惯，下意识的数人数。这一次不用数人数，大家都知道，这一次除了退出的，是齐了的。这种团聚的感觉，哭的人比笑的人多得多。  
“我们的粉丝们，我是东海！好久不见！要身体健康！”  
“啊啊，我是厉旭！真的是太久太久没见了！你们好吗！”  
“我是圭贤，你们的圭贤！要好好吃饭啊！”  
是啊，好久没见了，再一次见到，这是什么样的情感呢？李东海看不清台下人的面容，但是他知道，每一个荧光棒的后面，都有一位喜欢着他们的粉丝。可能是已为人父为人母，可能是刚刚成为粉丝的小男孩小女孩。这么多年，他们找到了伴侣，有了属于自己的孩子，也知道，台下坐着的站着的都是深爱自己的人。  
“啊，秀洙来了吧。”  
“我们秀洙是大孩子了！”  
金秀洙被粉丝们称为小天使，有着好看的梨涡，有着好看的眼睛，是个长得像朴正洙，笑起来很像金希澈的可爱男孩子。  
“我从来不后悔当年在我们鼎盛期的时候休假去生下我们的秀洙。他是我这辈子最自豪的存在！秀洙啊，爸爸爱你！”  
“秀洙啊，爸爸也爱你啊！别忘记我这个爸爸啊！”金希澈抢话。  
然后大屏幕上就出现了金秀洙比心的镜头，他从小就跟着金希澈在镜头前面晃，倒不是对镜头有想法，而是不害怕。  
演唱会的节目单上，有一个李赫宰和李东海准备的舞台。  
光芒所致，宛若双生。  
从来没有丢失过的默契，若即若离，又是缠绵悱恻。  
大家的赫海很好，他们说过，我们会永远在一起，也和大家在一起。  
李赫宰第一次见到李东海，李东海一个人在吃饭。小小的，白净净的男孩。李赫宰的心脏狠狠的撞在了自己的胸膛上，这可能就是整个人撞在了命运上的感觉。  
要了电话号码，不断的熟悉，成为朋友。然后成为恋人，成为伴侣，成为孩子的父亲。  
这一切，都像是一场梦。  
李东海第一次见到李赫宰的时候，他正在吃饭，莫名其妙就出来了一个男孩，很单薄的样子，眼睛里闪着光。男孩要了他的电话号，男孩说，自己叫李赫宰。  
对于少年时期的李赫宰，第一印象是普普通通的，李东海无意间见到李赫宰练舞的样子，身上在发光。就像是李赫宰眼中的光一样，闪耀夺目，夺人眼球。  
那一年，李赫宰握着他的手说，他会是最优秀的偶像，最棒的Omega。  
那一年，李赫宰拉着他的手说，他怕失去他。然后，他们成为了恋人。  
在一起十年，他单膝下跪，“我们结婚吧！”  
在一起十几年，终于有了两个珍贵的儿子。就像是天上月亮再亮，也会有星星的陪伴，大手拉小手，他们永远在一起。  
站在聚光灯下，两个人穿着相同的演出服，回头，手指与手指触碰在一起，感受着对方的体温。  
赫啊，这一切都不是梦，我们真实存在于对方的世界，过去，现在，未来。  
是的，我永远不会放开你的手。  
行程告一段落后的一天，李东海拉着李满月的手，李赫宰抱着刚会走的李星儿，一家四口在去往饭店的路上。  
“东海，你最近瘦了。”  
“啊，瘦一点上台好看的。”李东海抿着嘴微笑，没说别的。  
“别太瘦了，你生了两个孩子啊，Omega的身体本来就比我们弱一些。抵抗力会低下，会得病的。”  
“嗯，我知道的啦！”  
“别不听啊，我可舍不得你生病。”李赫宰拍着李东海的头发，语气里满是担忧。  
李东海凑到李赫宰的嘴边，在李赫宰的下巴上落下一个吻。  
李满月也没捂眼睛，他都习惯了。  
李赫宰也只好笑，“东海，我们要长命百岁，看着孩子们结婚幸福。”  
“我们要，一直一直一直在一起。”  
“如果可以，下辈子，也能跟我结婚吗？”李赫宰轻轻的说。  
“如果有下辈子，我们要一起做最棒的偶像，一起做对方眼中最棒的那一个。”李东海顿了顿，“结婚嘛，我得考虑考虑，看你表现咯！”  
李东海笑，李赫宰大笑，李满月也跟着两个爸爸笑，李星儿见大家都笑，也跟着笑。  
“啊，东海赫宰，快点，要迟到啦！想结账不成？”  
“结账是你崔始源的拿手好戏，我俩就不抢了！”李赫宰喊着。  
崔始源抱着自家小儿子，无奈的露出标志性的大酒窝苦笑。曺圭贤回头，伸手去戳崔始源的酒窝，“还不走？”  
到了饭店落座，大家都很宠爱李满月，这叫李东海倍感凄凉，“我说哥哥弟弟们，你们都不爱我了吗？！”  
然而李东海的哥哥弟弟们还是将李满月抱着，夸赞孩子好看。  
“哎哟哟哟，李满月，叔叔看看，哎哟！长得真好看啊！”  
李东海被李赫宰拉住，紧紧的。李东海回头想说什么，但是对上李赫宰的眼，没有发飙。  
“好了好了，我老实吃饭！”  
很好，我们是最棒的suju，最棒的偶像。我们也是最棒的父亲，我们都在，我们都是最棒的！


	18. 最棒的偶像 情之篇 在一起的每个瞬间都是爱情 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情之篇 赫海番外

1

李东海从录音室回到家，发现自家妈妈带着李星儿去遛弯，顺便接李满月放学。所以家里就剩下他一个人，这是久违的清静了。刚刚那首是他给其他歌手写的歌，录完这首，他也没什么工作，夏天，他可以休假了。

好像也没几分钟，李东海迷迷糊糊的接到李赫宰的电话。听筒里传出李赫宰亢奋的声音，李东海闭着眼，听爱人的声音，也没仔细听说了什么，只觉着李赫宰的声音真好听。

“东海，在听吗？”

“没……”

李东海的诚实的坦然，无所畏惧，他也知道李赫宰不会因为这种事凶他，所以为所欲为。

李赫宰当然不会生气，就把事情又说了一遍，他说自己有假期了，可以和李东海去旅游了。

“我没想跟你出去旅游啊……”李东海说。

李赫宰这一次有些无奈，扎心了好吗……是谁前几天抱怨李赫宰工作太多，都不陪他出去玩的……

“说好了一起去旅行结婚的。”李赫宰回到家跟李东海撒娇。

李东海坐在床上看书，没理李赫宰。李赫宰只好去捏李东海的腰，直到李东海一巴掌拍过来。

“东嘿啊啊啊！”

李东海只好放下书，搂着李赫宰的脖子，“我说了，不要婚礼的。”

“所以我们去旅游啊，当度蜜月。”

“孩子都生了俩了，什么蜜月。”

“我们什么时候不是蜜月期？！”

李赫宰的歪理邪说，李东海没有招架的能力，也只好听从李赫宰的安排。

2

李东海喜欢拍照，喜欢看书，喜欢听音乐，喜欢下雨，喜欢大海。李赫宰总觉着这样浪漫的李东海生活得太过于文艺，但是他喜欢惯着这样的小浪漫，甘之如饴。

他会送给李东海相机，会带着李东海去看海，会在外地录影的时候拍下那个地方的雨发给李东海。这是只属于李东海的小小宠溺，来自于李赫宰。

李赫宰拉着李东海的手，走在海岸的堤坝上，海风徐徐。李东海的头发最近有点长，悄悄留起来的，被风吹动着，仍像是那年沐浴在阳光中的单纯少年。李赫宰修长的手指勾着李东海的手指，摸到了自己求婚时，和李东海一起买的戒指，就这样静静的戴在爱人的无名指上。李赫宰突然有点感动，在这种偏远的海岛小村子里，和爱人手拉手吹海风，晒太阳，没有任何人打扰，不用因为李东海是Omega而处处小心，本来这里人就不多，更是没人认识他们，手拉着手，是只属于他们的小世界。

“那块石头像不像月亮？”李东海指着不远处陡峭的海岸线，悬崖下的礁石像极了天上的弯月。

“所以月亮和大海总要在一起的。”李赫宰笑了起来，在李东海的脸上亲了一口。

李东海也在笑，“你是特地带我来看这个的？”

“作为见证爱情的地方，很适合不是吗？”

李东海听得出李赫宰语气里的自豪，伸手轻拍对方的脸。

都以为李东海很单纯甚至有点笨，他不是最机灵的人，却是最善良的人。他懂得怎么为人处事，懂得如何面对世界，更是懂得如何去爱一个人。其实李东海才是最聪明的人，只不过他没有成为一个负能量的人，他是一直乐观向前。

包括，和李赫宰在一起。

只是因为，他爱着李赫宰，就这么简单而已。

“李东海，你是我的伴侣和我唯一的爱人。不论是现在，将来，还是永远，我会一直爱你，信任你，尊敬你。”

李东海回头，李赫宰深色的额发被海风吹得有些凌乱。他伸手拨了拨李赫宰的头发，“怎么突然说这个？”

李赫宰低头，轻轻吻了一下李东海的嘴唇，继续说：“无论未来是好的还是坏的，是艰难的还是安乐的，我都会陪你一起度过。我将生命交付你，请你紧握我的手，也将生命交付于我，你愿意吗？”

李赫宰很会说话，但是李东海知道，李赫宰对于台词没什么野心。这段话，他应该要准备很久。

李东海的眼睛里面凝聚了太多的情感，一时间他不知道该如何回应，只好抓住李赫宰的手，摇着。

李赫宰伸手摸上李东海的脸，“我准备了这么长一段话，李影帝不打算回应我一下吗？”

“哈！李赫宰，你愿不愿意跟我在一起，一辈子！”

“当然愿意啊！”

李赫宰的笑容没有变，弯弯的眼，白白的牙齿，除了眼角多了几道皱纹。几年前，李东海也是这么问了李赫宰一个问题。

“我愿意，李赫宰，我愿意！”

这辈子，我愿意将生命和你的生命捆绑在一起，将生活和你的生活交织在一起，用一生去看海，看雨，看世界。

下辈子，请你一定找到我……

因为，说好了生生世世……

3

“下辈子，你想做什么呢？”

李东海躺在李赫宰的腿上玩手机，李赫宰也是就拨弄着李东海的发丝，可以闻到淡淡的信息素味道。李东海突如其来问了个问题，李赫宰眨了眨眼睛。

“东海你呢？”

“我还是想做艺人。和大家一起！”

李赫宰看着李东海眼中的璀璨，拍了拍李东海的脖子，“太晚了，睡吧。”

“诶诶诶！你没回答我的问题呢！”

“下辈子啊，我还想做李东海的老公。”

“这算什么职业？”李东海做起来，双手将李赫宰的头禁锢，就这么盯着对方。

“这当然算了！”李赫宰还在笑，双手覆在李东海的手背上。

“那我岂不是要给你发工资？！”李东海越靠越近，就好像要去咬掉李赫宰的鼻子一样，恶狠狠的瞪着。

岁月没有在李东海的脸上留下任何痕迹，时间对这样善良的人都是格外留情。李赫宰往前凑了凑，“现在就可以发给我啊！”

“喂！”

李赫宰掰开李东海的手，吻上了对方湿润的双唇。李东海想挣脱李赫宰对自己的束缚，但是两只手都被李赫宰紧紧的攥着，他的力气可没有李赫宰力气大，挣扎也是无用功。

但是好久没有深吻和被抚摸，两个人的身体都有些渴望对方的侵略。李东海回应起李赫宰的深吻，太过于急切甚至发出了声音。信息素之间的缠绕，让两个人更加急迫。

隔着柔软的睡衣布料，李赫宰揉捏起李东海的乳头。都说哺乳过的人这个地方反应就不会强烈，但是李东海可能是个例外，生孩子之后，反倒是敏感了许多。李赫宰轻轻的触碰，指尖挑了一下，乳头就硬挺起来，隔着睡衣是若隐若现。

想想已经很久没有和李赫宰一起放肆，李东海就觉着愈发的渴望李赫宰对自己的占有。

但是绵长的亲吻之后，李赫宰也只是隔着睡衣挑逗李东海，根本没有任何实质性的作为。这叫李东海浑身上下都很不自在，甚至有些着急。

自己的上方就是李赫宰，双腿被李赫宰的腿硬生生的分开，双手被按在脑袋两侧，是被禁锢住的，以一副予取予求的迷人姿态躺在那里。

湿漉漉的双眼看着李赫宰，早已不再均匀的气息打在李赫宰的脸上，李赫宰不是神仙，是神仙也会被李东海迷惑吧。熟练的摸上李东海的前端，也只是几下就应经到了极限。

对于李东海的身体来讲，已经完全被情欲控制。但是对于情绪上来讲，前戏还不足够，来自李赫宰的肉刃就已经挤开软肉，向里面的每一处发了攻击。

这一下的刺激，李东海眼里早就转动的泪流了下来。他倒是高兴，本来就熟悉的情事，有些粗暴有些鲁莽，但是很舒服。李东海回应着，简单的回应引来的是更加猛烈的冲撞。

相互熟悉了将近二十年的身体，最密切的关系发生了多少回都数不清。每一次都是会有新鲜感，每一次都觉着不够。

一直在李东海体内的粗长根本没有射出的迹象，反倒是更烫了。

李东海开始发抖，酣畅淋漓的喊叫，热流在身体的深处爆发。

“赫……嗯！”

正是最高潮的时候，李赫宰退出了大部分，原本被撑开的内里瞬间空虚，李东海无助的去抓李赫宰的肩膀，小声嘟囔着。然后就是猛烈的深入，每一下会顶到不会打开的生殖腔口，那是最敏感的地带。这种大起大落的抽插，刚刚高潮的李东海根本受不了。他只能呻吟着，手指抓着李赫宰的背，感受着比之前还要浓烈的快感。

每一下，都能感觉到温热的生殖道在吸吮着，收紧着。每一次，李赫宰都闻得见李东海周身的甜腻的味道。他特别的喜欢，喜欢这个人，喜欢让这个人和自己这样结合在一起。

过了多久李东海可不知道，他只是不受控的呻吟，在Alpha信息素的刺激下，迎接一次又一次的高潮。所以，滚烫的浓津喷洒在生殖道中的时候，李东海松了一口气。他能感觉到有什么从身体里流出来，伸手抱着李赫宰的脖子，送上自己的嘴唇。

李赫宰低头咬住李东海的嘴唇，摸了摸爱人已经被汗打湿的头发。此时的李东海睡衣被翻到脖子下面，眼神迷离，略微红肿的嘴唇。李赫宰确定李东海散发着的这种引人犯罪的魅力，不是来源于信息素的引诱，而是这个人本身。

“看，‘工资’很好付的。”

李东海没有力气，但是看着李赫宰着腻死人的眼神，不由得笑起来，“但是我的代价有点大，老板用来付账了。”

李赫宰的手开始不老实起来，“但是老板你得到了一个老公，还这么舒服，很划算的。”

“李赫宰，你……”

李赫宰再一次咬上了李东海的嘴唇。李东海就知道，做完之后自己还保持着如此清醒的状态，是不可能的……

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. 最棒的偶像 情之篇 在一起的每个瞬间都是爱情 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情之篇 赫海番外 下

4

把孩子们扔给父母这件事，李东海其实不想做，但是他俩出来所谓的蜜月旅行，李赫宰坚决不同意带着孩子们。你说真的带着孩子，他俩想做点什么都不可能，算什么蜜月？！

好在李满月懂事儿，拍着小胸脯跟爸爸们保证自己会照顾好弟弟的。李东海这才跟李赫宰出国你侬我侬，主要还是拍拍照片。

即将出发下个城市，李赫宰收拾行李，李东海就坐在一边鼓捣自己的相机。

“赫啊！”

“嗯？”

李赫宰头也没抬，李东海还是按下了快门。

“哎哟，这么拍的也好看诶！”

李东海笑着就把相机往李赫宰面前一戳，李赫宰下意识的往后躲，差点摔个屁股蹲。好在平衡感很好，李赫宰深感一把年纪还是要注意保养，但是这话不能乱说，他对李东海养生生活系统已经低头，甚至有些恐惧。

“你这次把我装在镜头里面了吗？”李赫宰接过相机，翻着照片。

“当然有！你是我的李赫宰啊！”李东海手指捏着李赫宰的耳垂，揉着。

“嗯嗯，对，你看看有我的照片都好看得很。”

“臭美吧你！”

李赫宰把两个人的东西都收拾好，李东海也把自己收拾的整整齐齐，顺便给李赫宰扣了一顶帽子。李赫宰笑，却还是去照了照镜子，确保帽子和衣服是搭配的。就这种事他还是对李东海有那么一点点的不信任，最开始李东海还会打李赫宰，现在李东海也是见怪不怪了。

“你真的把行程定的很好诶。”李东海窝在飞机的座椅上看着菜单，想着一会儿吃什么。

李赫宰替李东海拿了一件外套，坐在旁边的座位上。“我可是计划小能手。”

“跟圭贤似的。”

“别说，马始前几天跟我说，他们来旅游的时候，圭贤安排的行程表是早八点就出发了。”

“所以，马始没时间喝咖啡了？”李东海找了一个合适的角度，靠在李赫宰的肩上。

“马始说，二人世界泡汤了。出来旅游早睡早起的。”

“哟，二人世界，马始动机不纯啊，圭贤岁数也不小了，还想要老三啊！”

“圭贤肯定不像你这么容易动心的。”

“喂喂喂，到底是谁那么别扭到我大龄只能生两个的？！”李东海眯起眼睛，小心说话哦，我李东海还提得动刀的哦！

“嗯嗯，都怪我，怪我。”

“敷衍。”

李赫宰拍了拍李东海的脸，低头，嘴唇蹭了蹭李东海的头顶。李东海发笑，伸手去抓李赫宰的手，熟练的摆弄着对方的手指，偶尔发出清脆的响声。最后，李东海抚摸着李赫宰无名指上的戒指，自己也伸手，一对戒指好看极了。

“下一站是哪儿？”

“之前你曾经幻想的求婚场所。”

5

李赫宰和李东海在一起时候，就很少一起私下里出现在镜头中，他们工作上天马行空，默契非凡，没有说过太多的情话。

两个人一直低调，一直到领证才真正以互相爱人的身份出席场合。而且都说想要一个安静的婚礼，最后由李东海提出不办婚礼了。

但是李赫宰仍然不想留下什么遗憾。

有一次采访，李赫宰说就是那种安安静静的求婚。李东海开玩笑说，他要在球场上，从天而降，很浪漫很感动。

只是玩笑话，但是李赫宰会记住李东海的每一句玩笑话。

第二天，李赫宰拉着李东海就去球场，今天正好有李东海最喜欢的球队。不是没看过，只是因为李赫宰也在，李东海很激动。小小的温暖荡开涟漪，融化在李东海的心底，是只属于他一个人的温柔。

李赫宰取了定好的门票顺手买了一朵红玫瑰，就要给李东海摘花瓣。

“你干嘛？”李东海连忙抢过差点惨遭李赫宰毒手的红玫瑰。

“你说要那么铺满玫瑰花的……”

“玩笑话你也当真啊？！”李东海吼着，顺便挥拳头。

李东海当然不是真打，李赫宰也是身强体健，抗打得很。李赫宰抓住李东海的拳头，冲着李东海笑，笑得对方没了脾气。

“啊啊啊啊！！！suju的银赫和东海！”

这种大型的旅游城市不比小海岛，加上前几年suju在欧美市场占了一席之地，被认出来也是迟早的事。两个人并不避讳，尤其是李赫宰，显摆自家李东海都来不及呢，没心思躲。

“可以拍照吗？”小姑娘小心翼翼的问。

“可以啊！”李东海微笑着回答。

小姑娘临走的时候说可不可以把照片发在自己的博客上，李东海欣然同意，顺便和妹子又自拍了一张。李赫宰在一边宠溺的看着李东海，然后和小姑娘挥手，揽着李东海的肩膀进场。

6

现场看球赛的经历，李东海并不多，毕竟他是个Omega偶像，年轻的时候，很难这么自在的在这种地方出没。就算是他身上的Omega信息素没有比年轻时候浓郁，仍然对一些Alpha和Beta充满了诱惑。李赫宰还是给李东海彻彻底底喷了一遍喷雾。

李东海从进场开始就很兴奋，笑得很甜。李赫宰伸手将自家爱人的帽子从地上捡起来，见李东海眼里的光芒更加闪耀，李赫宰笑了。

李赫宰拍下李东海的后脑勺，发了条ins。

“兴奋的移动嗨，我的。”

好久没更新，一更新就是撒狗粮，粉丝们表示狗粮不想吃，准备脱粉……

球赛马上开始，李赫宰突然想起什么，拉过李东海，“宝宝，我们打个赌啊？”

“嗯？”

“比如，输了几个球，就有几个惩罚。”

听到惩罚，李东海就知道李赫宰不安好心，但是为了自己喜欢的球队，拼了！

“好啊。”

“说好了的。”

李赫宰在李东海的手上亲了一口，抿着嘴笑，眼睛都要笑没了。

最终，李东海喜欢的球队一比二不敌对手落败，李东海眯着眼睛看相李赫宰，“什么惩罚？”

“哦哦哦，晚上再说。”

7

真到了晚上，李东海有点后悔自己意气用事。他猜得到李赫宰的惩罚是什么，倒也不算是惩罚，只是一种情趣。

所以，李东海双手举过头顶被绑住，然后被李赫宰按在床上激吻的时候，也并不惊讶。

“你都猜到了？”

“嗯……”李东海气息不匀，水汪汪的眼睛里带着魅惑。

李赫宰笑，“那我继续了。”

玩具什么的，李东海年轻的时候总用，因为李赫宰太忙，李东海就习惯自己解决。当然也有好久好久没有碰过这种东西了，真的再用在他自己身上，还是有些不自在。

李赫宰也知道李东海不抵触，不然给他多少幻想，都不会实际操作。

李赫宰边啃咬着李东海的胸前，一边将什么推进老人李东海的身体里。手指触碰到的地方很湿恨热，有点不想把手指抽出来。

“嗯……什么啊……”

“你应该知道吧？”李赫宰说着，将椭圆形物具的开关打开。

“唔……”

突然的刺激，李东海叫了出来，“别，太快了！”

一下子就开到最大，这种无死角的刺激有点不好接受。

李赫宰又将这个东西往里推了推，“应该是这里吧，东海的敏感点。”

“啊啊！别！”李东海颤抖起来，李赫宰说的没错，明明都是一个频率的刺激，这里明显刺激更加强烈。

李东海整个人身上的皮肤都开始泛红，这是他要高潮的表现。李赫宰再熟悉不过，一口咬上早已经红肿的突起，引得李东海更是强烈的颤抖。

“很舒服吧？”

“没有……”李东海的声音里明显带着哭腔，每次根李赫宰一起都会哭，也不是就想哭，但是感官上的刺激，让他的眼泪和口水根本不受到自己的控制。

李赫宰摸了摸李东海的后颈，按照常规的年龄来说，他们已经过了最好的生育年龄。但是在这种事情上，体力和活力都不会输给年轻人。

李东海体内的那个小东西只要有电，就会一直给予最大的刺激，没有轻重缓急，就是在他的敏感点上无间断的刺激。李东海想伸手去抓李赫宰，但是并不能张开双臂。他只能不断的扭动着自己的腰，想要缓解这种刺激给他带来的快感和兴奋。

李赫宰一手按着李东海的腰，不让他乱动，另一只手抚上李东海不断起伏的前胸，声音低沉，“还说不喜欢啊？”

李东海咬着嘴唇不出声，他不喜欢被这种东西控制快感，他更想要李赫宰。

反正李赫宰是受不了李东海这种满是诱惑的眼神，他吻上李东海的嘴唇，早就坚硬的下身就这样埋入了李东海早已经高潮过的生殖道里。

“还……”李东海想说里面的还没拿出来，但是话根本说不出来。

李赫宰的坚挺将还在持续震动的东西推进了内里，柔软却依然紧致的甬道包裹着来自自己Alph 在的坚硬。李东海张着嘴，不仅是被强烈的Alpha信息素包围着，就连身体的血液里都是这般信息素的味道，身体里是另外的刺激。

李赫宰也是第一次这样，李东海的里面在和自己的完全结合，在顶到最里面的时候，跳动的东西开始刺激他的前端。

李东海哭着叫喊着不要，李赫宰觉着这种刺激确实有点难过，这才安抚着李东海，退了出来，顺便将玩具也拿了出来。

李东海的双手解放，只能是去搂李赫宰的脖子。他俩都知道，这还没到最后。

可能是爱情，让他们都如此迷恋对方的身体。他们都相信，如果没有信息素的吸引，他们仍然是最契合的一对，情感上，身体上。

“我去放洗澡水，你去泡个澡。”

李东海虽然不想动，但是满身黏腻还是很不舒服。他只能眨眨眼，表示赞同。

李赫宰放洗澡水的时候，有些自责，觉着自己有点过分。

在被抱着去泡澡的时候，李东海蹭了蹭李赫宰的脖子，“我的赫好厉害的。”

所以说，李东海撩李赫宰，可能是与生俱来的超能力。

8

“啊啊啊啊，银赫欧巴简直苏神本神啊啊啊，太苏了！”

论坛里放了李赫宰一把搂过李东海进球场的小视频，这一下的揽肩膀，动作行云流水，一看就是恩爱有加。在论坛里的倒不是找李东海两人拍照的小姑娘，而是路人，被李赫宰这么一个霸道总裁的动作圈粉了。

“东海哥哥的眼睛，真人简直比镜头里的还要好看。感觉要窒息了。”

小姑娘终于加入谈话行列，她表示回去之后震惊了好一会儿。

“我问是不是来补蜜月的。东海哥哥说顺便还补求婚和婚礼，看样子是旅行结婚啊。”

“两位哥哥都非常的温柔非常的好，孩子们也都是受到命运善待的孩子，简直不要太幸福哦！”

论坛里还在感慨李赫宰和李东海两个人多么的美好多么苏，李赫宰已经换好床单，搂着李东海准备睡觉。

李东海找了一个舒服的位置，嘟囔着，“你连酒店的床单都会换嘛……”

“你的李赫宰是无所不能的。”

李东海闭着眼睛，嘴角勾起了一个微笑，“是啊，我家李赫宰是最棒的！”

9

如果说，遇到对的人是爱情，那与你在一起的每个瞬间就都是爱情。

上天要一个是Alpha一个是Omega，那就是为了能够从头到脚都是匹配的，都是美好的。

李东海知道，他和李赫宰结婚，是因为他们互相的爱情。所以他不在乎任何结婚的仪式，他是浪漫主义者，所以他更珍惜和李赫宰在一起的每一天。

可以毫无顾忌的说爱你，真好！

他是他最棒的李东海，他是他最棒的李赫宰。

仅仅是这样，仅仅是爱情。

 


	20. 最棒的偶像 情之篇 最棒的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个是圆规篇

最棒的偶像 情之篇 最棒的你  
1  
信息素的威力多么的大，崔始源是知道的。教科书上有写，匹配度高的两个人相遇，Alpha会爆发信息潮。现在的社会中，能够在谈恋爱之前感受到信息潮的，少之又少。  
但是，崔始源是他们中的一个。  
这一天，他陷入了漩涡，但是这个是信息素的漩涡还是曺圭贤的漩涡，就不得而知了。  
那一年，崔始源二十岁，仍然是一个青涩的年轻人。  
2  
曺圭贤十八岁，刚刚分化为Omega就激发了一个人的信息潮，那个人是他一直暗恋的人。  
虽然曺圭贤是个Omega，但是他论长相、气场和别人交往，都跟个Alpha一样。不是同公司的人，根本不会觉着他是个Omega。本来他是Omega的事就不是秘密，上了一些节目之后，渐渐的，就都知道他是个Omega。现在成为了Omega已经不是一件让人烦心的事情，但是多多少少在知道他是Omega之后，总会有些偏见，当然，保护也就多了。  
明明在不是发情期里，他跟Beta没什么区别的。  
身为Omega在综艺节目里杀出了一条血路，这也是继朴正洙之后，Omega再成为综艺新宠。  
3  
已经二十三岁的曺圭贤有点烦，很烦。  
抑制剂的作用已经开始减弱，单单用信息素隔离喷雾根本没有办法控制颤抖的身体。无论怎么样的意志力，还是抵挡不了生理上的渴望。  
曺圭贤不是不正视自己的身份，而是他有喜欢的人。摆出一副自己很冷淡，很讨厌Omega身份的样子，其实，他也只是自我保护。没有Alpha在身边的Omega，生活很艰难。  
突然有点羡慕李东海和金厉旭，虽然没有结婚，但是有Alpha的临时标记，发情期也没那么痛苦了。当然，朴正洙不算，已经生孩子的Omega不会有人骚扰的。  
4  
“圭贤，圭贤，你还好吧？”  
又是崔始源……曺圭贤在后台的角落里蜷缩着身体，他第一次发情，也是崔始源在自己的身边。  
为什么你会总在呢？  
曺圭贤喷了大量的喷雾，崔始源肯定是闻不到他身上Omegaxinxsw的味道。但是身体上的不适，还是明显的现露出来。  
“手怎么这么凉，生病了吗？！”崔始源抓紧曺圭贤的手。  
发情期的Omega被Alpha触碰会有什么样的感觉？曺圭贤没想过，但是他知道被崔始源触碰的感觉。  
暖暖的，温柔的。  
现在的曺圭贤对Alpha的信息素很敏感，霸道的烟草味在曺圭贤的脑中盘旋。想要推开这个味道的主人，却一下子腿软，跌倒在崔始源的怀里。  
“圭贤，我去找哥，让他带你去医院。”  
“别……”  
曺圭贤拽着崔始源的衣领，挣扎着起身，亲上了崔始源的嘴唇。  
5  
崔始源在加入组合之前，就见过曺圭贤一次，是个有点单薄很英俊的男孩。  
熟识之后，崔始源发现两个人的兴趣爱好很相似，这是最小的弟弟，自然很宠爱。但是在曺圭贤分化为Omega之后，崔始源有些懵，震惊无措甚至有些庆幸。  
感受到曺圭贤的吻，崔始源是迷茫的，这时候才意识到，曺圭贤应该是发情期。  
脑子嗡的一声，崔始源搂过曺圭贤，唇与唇相贴，舌与舌的交缠，好像透过唾液，崔始源能够感受到曺圭贤的信息素。探知对方口腔中的每一寸，他都在告诉自己理智，但是无能为力，理智断裂，即使在后台，崔始源也想和这个人在一起。  
6  
曺圭贤自然不能参加表演，他就在后台休息。想到刚刚那个吻，到底在干嘛啊？！  
好像要融化进那个怀抱，但是那个怀抱可能不属于自己……  
啊，有点怀念被崔始源抱在怀里的感觉。  
晚上，曺圭贤恢复了一些力气，就出门去买夜宵吃。莫名其妙走到了崔始源公寓楼下，抬头，曺圭贤自嘲，自己到底怎么了？  
“圭贤？”  
这个声音很熟悉，曺圭贤不由自主的抖了一下，转身跟崔始源打了个招呼就要离开。  
“这么晚在这儿不安全吧？”  
“我……我来买炒年糕。”  
崔始源笑，“买到了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我买到了，要来我家吃吗？”  
曺圭贤鬼使神差跟着崔始源回对方的公寓去吃夜宵，自己是个处于发情期的Omega好吗！有点自制力好不好啊？成年人了喂！  
即使这样，曺圭贤还是知道崔始源的餐桌边上，吃炒年糕。  
7  
崔始源也不知道自己为什么会去买炒年糕，也不知道自己为什么会遇见曺圭贤，更不知道为什么自己会邀请曺圭贤来自己家！  
天啊！  
自己是疯了吗？！  
崔始源只能维持自己的绅士品格，微笑着面对曺圭贤。看着曺圭贤吃炒年糕，突然想起来下午两个人还接过吻。  
“话说，圭贤，你的信息素是什么味道的？”  
“咳咳！”  
“诶诶，你没事儿吧？！喝水！”  
崔始源见曺圭贤呛到，连忙递水拍背。  
“别碰我！”曺圭贤低吼。  
崔始源愣住了，手上的动作还停留在半空，眼睛瞪着，不知道自己该怎么办。“我……我……”  
“我走了，谢谢你的炒年糕。”  
“圭贤……”崔始源不知道自己在做什么，但是他知道不能让曺圭贤就这么离开，好像曺圭贤这么离开，可能会一辈子失去这个人。  
“放开我……”  
“圭贤，对不起。”  
8  
为什么要道歉呢？  
曺圭贤没想明白，也想不明白。是自己不对，不是崔始源的错。  
他装着很要强很强势的样子，也只是装着，内心其实很柔软。  
所以当崔始源再一次亲吻他的时候，曺圭贤没有躲，也是回应着，搂上了崔始源的脖子。  
这个时候，崔始源可能不喜欢他，也没人知道他喜欢着崔始源。却因为一个吻，还是没办法逃避。  
都说信息素的匹配是上天赐予的，是命中注定。可能是李东海说的吧，曺圭贤记不清了。  
李东海曾经炫耀跟李赫宰的信息素匹配度，那时候李东海的兴高采烈。曺圭贤很不解李东海的兴奋，李东海就抓着他的手说，这样就表明和李赫宰是天生一对，以后的孩子也会很优秀。  
天生一对啊……  
曺圭贤的隔离喷雾开始失效，信息素开始蔓延。  
9  
这是崔始源第二次闻到曺圭贤的信息素，却是第一次闻得真切，是一种果香，清新的美好的，就像是这个人一样清爽。所以信息素的交缠中，崔始源只能跟从最原始的反应，他想拥有这个人。  
曺圭贤是什么样的人，别人不知道，崔始源是知道的。总是拿着强硬伪装着极其温柔的内里，总是用尖锐来装饰有些温软的不自信。  
其实，在崔始源内心中，曺圭贤是最棒的那一个。  
再无其他。  
10  
崔始源看清曺圭贤的内心，但是这也是一位伪装自己的主。曺圭贤看不清崔始源的内心，却因为信息素的爆发，放弃了抵抗只能跟随生理上的反应。  
当他和崔始源一起摔倒在卧室的床上的时候，他觉着事情不太对，却已经无法抵抗。  
崔始源咬破他的腺体，曺圭贤在惊恐的情绪下有着一丝甜蜜，因为不管发生什么，这个临时标记自己的人，是他真心实意爱慕着的。  
火热的情事，无限的情意被放大，曺圭贤抓着崔始源的背，胡乱的。这是无法承受，信息素的蔓延令他开始陶醉。  
这是最胡来的做法，还没有表明心意，就开始最后一步。曺圭贤也不知道自己在想些什么，生殖腔打开，这是完全标记的预兆。  
11  
崔始源最终没有进行完全标记，他喘息着搂住满脸都是泪的曺圭贤，好像一切都是梦。  
他们现在是事业上升期，这样胡乱的做法已经是不对，他还不知道等曺圭贤醒过来该怎么去面对。如果完全标记再怀孕，又会怎么样？  
看着熟睡的曺圭贤，崔始源明白了一件事，自己对曺圭贤的喜爱不单单是哥哥对弟弟的欣赏，也不仅仅是因为信息素的吸引。  
原来，这种心动的感觉是爱情。  
12  
曺圭贤醒来的时候发现自己穿着一套睡衣，有一点点大。脑子很疼，满屋子都是Alpha的气味，包括这套睡衣，只能让他捂住自己的鼻子。但是当他感受到自己的信息素味道时，还是默默放下了手。  
自己的信息素里已经夹杂着另外一个人的信息素了，仔细嗅了嗅，好像没什么太大的区别呢。  
天还没亮，应该躺在身边熟睡的人不在。曺圭贤笑了笑，将自己蜷成一团，好冷啊……  
再回过神，阳光已经透过窗帘的缝隙洒进来一缕，正好落在曺圭贤的脸上。  
挣扎着下床，突然间的腿软，就这样摔在地上。从来没有如此狼狈过，曺圭贤闷哼一声扶着床边站起来，突然很想哭。都说刚被标记的Omega需要Alpha的陪伴，无论是临时标记还是完全标记。但是他的Alpha不知道哪儿去了……  
曺圭贤走进主卧的洗手间，镜子里的自己有些憔悴，长衣长裤也遮不住脖子上的痕迹，伸手去摸了摸自己的后颈。曺圭贤再一次发笑，是啊，这是一件多么多么可笑的事情。  
“圭贤！圭贤？！”  
听见有人进屋，接着就是崔始源的惊呼。曺圭贤回头，洗手间的门被打开，门外是那个在他眼中无时无刻都在发光的男人。没等他说话，就被这个男人揽在怀里。  
曺圭贤腿发软，有个温暖的拐杖帮自己，也是乐在其中。  
“始源……”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“忘了吧……”  
“嗯？”  
“昨天的事，都忘了吧。”  
13  
当年单薄的男孩已经锋芒毕露，坚毅的脸庞，带着水光的眼却满是要强的样子。崔始源看着曺圭贤，不明白为什么会说出这样的话。  
崔始源抱着曺圭贤，没有松手，曺圭贤说什么不要紧，他只想抱着对方。  
“什么忘了啊。我又不是鱼……”  
崔始源说着，更加抱紧了怀里的人。  
曺圭贤应该早就挣扎出崔始源的怀抱，但是他没有力气，双腿发软。  
崔始源的话轻轻飘进他的耳朵里，突然很想笑。  
“你不是鱼，是马啊……”曺圭贤说。  
接下来，如何面对崔始源啊？  
14  
乖乖的被崔始源抱着去吃饭，太阳早已经升起老高，曺圭贤眯起眼，看着在晨曦中忙活的崔始源。这个人，真的是无时无刻不带着光。  
“你……昨天在哪儿睡的啊？”  
“我怕吵到你，就在大厅睡了一会儿，就起来给你准备早餐了。”  
曺圭贤有些感动，也可能是生理性的依赖，他觉着崔始源很完美。  
崔始源喝咖啡，曺圭贤看着崔始源。  
“圭贤，我爱你，我们在一起吧。”  
曺圭贤看着崔始源的酒窝，这是一个很标准的笑容，很有国际范儿，说不心动是假的。崔始源话音落下，曺圭贤就满眼疑惑的看着崔始源。  
“你什么时候爱上我？”  
崔始源思考了一下，“很久以前吧。”  
可能是第一次遇见曺圭贤，被他的笑吸引。  
可能是第一次见曺圭贤生气，被这个人的脾气吸引。  
可能……  
可能的太多，崔始源也说不清楚，还真的能说清楚，还算什么爱情呢？  
15  
拖着沉重的身子回到宿舍，他没给崔始源回应，也坚持自己回来。他需要想清楚，想清楚自己到底接不接受这种爱恋。  
说起来，这种……又是哪种？  
因为上床所以产生了愧疚感？因为Alpha对Omega的同情怜悯？因为爱？  
“哎哟，我们圭贤回来了。哥，哥！圭贤回来了！”李东海正在开冰箱找吃的，随手就关冰箱出来迎接。  
曺圭贤其实最不想见到的就是自己的哥哥们，尤其是正洙哥，原本想着东海哥在无所谓，没想到正洙哥竟然在。听东海哥的意思，正洙哥已经知道他一夜未归的事了。  
脖子上的印记这么明显，傻子都知道，曺圭贤昨天出去鬼混去了。当然，这不叫鬼混，是被本能驱使，信息素的融合，所导致的生理性交配。  
第二天，曺圭贤还向自己的一夜……不对，生理性行为搭档提出合理的遗忘。虽然对方没同意……  
“谁啊？我们认识吗？Alpha还是Beta啊？完全标记了？你还小啊！”  
李东海有个执念，就是李赫宰一直不完全标记他，他想生孩子啊。  
15  
曺圭贤的手机响，是崔始源发来的信息。  
“到宿舍了吗？安全吧？到没到都给我回个信息啊！我都说送你回去了。还有，我爱你。”  
曺圭贤发现自己对这种莫名其妙的话唠都很有好感，比如李东海，比如朴正洙，再比如，崔始源。  
到了晚上，前一天经历了激烈的情事，曺圭贤觉着以前忍忍就过去的发情期，愈发的难以忍受。原来被标记不是没有发情期，而是对身体里的那股信息素更加的渴求。  
手机响了，是崔始源。  
曺圭贤不想让崔始源知道自己如此狼狈的样子，还在如此的渴望被崔始源拥抱。  
“圭贤，没事儿吧？我给你倒了点水。”  
“没事儿，东海哥，我一会儿自己出去喝。”  
“始源都告诉我了，你要是渴了饿了告诉我啊。”  
曺圭贤将自己用被子包起来，给崔始源打电话，“你……告诉东海哥什么了？！”  
“告诉他，你昨天跟我一起，我喜欢你。”  
曺圭贤脑子里有什么炸开，听见崔始源的声音都会有反应吗？崔始源的声音里好像都带着浓重的Alpha信息素，曺圭贤开始颤抖，真的受不了了……  
“崔始源……”  
“嗯？”  
“先挂了……”  
突然，好想崔始源啊……  
16  
曺圭贤看起来是个果断、毒舌还记仇的Alpha，其实他是一个最善良最会撒娇最墨迹的Omega。终于做了一件最不墨迹的事，那就是接受崔始源。  
如果可以跟崔始源在一起一个月，好像都是件幸福的事。  
那为什么要说忘记呢？  
他害怕失去，害怕与幸福在一起又会悄悄溜走。  
发情期刚过，曺圭贤才敢见崔始源。但是崔始源的狂轰滥炸般的示爱，叫曺圭贤这种纯情小男生根本无法抵抗。  
抱着得过且过的心态，终于同意了崔始源的提议。  
在一起就在一起吧……谁叫他这么喜欢崔始源呢……  
“我们的Omega都队内消化了，感觉对不起我们的粉丝……”朴正洙说。  
“可不是，最后一颗Omega大白菜，被马拱了。”金希澈是毒舌，是尖锐，对所有人包括弟弟们，但是他的准则就是朴正洙。朴正洙说什么，都是对的！  
“最先拱白菜的是谁啊？”曺圭贤盯着金希澈，笑道。  
金希澈从不怕被人挑衅，尤其是曺圭贤，这才是对手。“是李赫宰啊！他先拱的李东海大白菜。”  
“喂喂，二位能不能不要伤及无辜？流弹也会死人的！”李赫宰没什么反应，李东海先跳出来跟哥哥弟弟抗衡。毕竟李赫宰在队内，不生气就没地位。  
“啧！”李东海亲哥金希澈不说话。  
“哦。”李东海亲粉丝曺圭贤默默停下。  
17  
崔始源看起来就是美式咖啡，醇香，带着咖啡的苦味，回味无穷。浑身上下散发着属于克里斯马男人的味道，一眼就是标准的Alpha。家境好，有教养，满满的都是绅士品格，身边更不缺Omega，男的女的各式各样的。崔始源人也好，又亲切，乐于帮助人。  
在崔始源第十六次帮Omega搬东西顺便被摸了摸，被投怀送抱当然没接的情况下，曺圭贤发飙了。  
“崔始源！”  
曺圭贤见到的就有十六次，那没见到的呢？！现在是摸摸手，碰个腰的，下一次呢？是不是就在发情期勾引，万一匹配度也高，就上床了？就像和自己一样……  
Alpha可以标记好多个Omega，但是Omega只能被一个Alpha标记。  
“差不多可以了吧？”一边的Omega很可爱很娇小，应该是Alpha喜欢的类型。他看着这位，冷冷的说。  
Omega平日里都是被保护的，尤其是这种好看的人气偶像，出道基本都是被呵护着前进，不像是他们组合，摸爬滚打多少年，Omega也没有了娇气。这位Omega哪见过有人这么恶劣的态度，一紧张就要往崔始源怀里躲。  
曺圭贤手急眼快，一把就抓住Omega的手腕，就把这人拉了过来。“可以走了吧？”  
Omega当然不满，觉着眼前的Beta管得太多，立马忘记刚刚曺圭贤送给自己的眼刀，“你谁啊？”  
曺圭贤松手，仰头，嘴角动了动，本来就很高的个子，更是居高临下，气势磅礴，“我啊？我是他的Omega。”  
这下子，不仅是这位Omega，就连崔始源都是一脸惊讶。  
崔始源突然就从后面抱住了曺圭贤，“圭贤！天啊！你说你是我的谁？”说着在曺圭贤的脸上亲了一口。  
Omega眨眼，尖叫着跑开，崔始源喜欢这口！这个Omega好凶好凶哦！  
曺圭贤斜眼看着崔始源，“你就喜欢那种心机婊吧？”  
“不是，我是为了让我的宝贝儿吃醋。”  
“考验我？！你完了！崔始源！”  
“不不不不不不！圭啊！”  
于是，崔始源这位优质Alpha有了一位非常凶狠冷漠尖锐的Omega的事情被宣传的沸沸扬扬。朴正洙担心自家孩子的形象，李东海却笑得快疯掉了。  
崔始源哪里是什么美式咖啡啊，是加了黄油和白砂糖的咖啡，腻得发慌。曺圭贤敢肯定，除了自己没人敢接手这位优质黄油男。  
曺圭贤又哪里是什么刁钻刻薄的人啊，他是内心最柔软的人，是最老实最爱撒娇的人，没人比他更宅了。  
所以啊，你们互相眼里的最棒，没眼看，没人比，没得分开了。  
18  
跟崔始源在一起五年了，没有进行完全标记。不知道这人是不是跟李赫宰有过什么交流，在很莫名其妙的地方有着莫名其妙的坚持。  
眼看着李赫宰跟李东海求婚，崔始源默默的筹划。他和曺圭贤在一起五年了，也就差最后一步了。  
五年，是六十个一个月，当时抱着只可能交往一个月的心态跟崔始源在一起。却就这样过了六十个这样的日子，一遍又一遍，曺圭贤从来没说过‘我爱你’三个字，一次也没有。但是他就这样站在崔始源的身边，从来没有离开过自己的位置。  
他开始理解李东海为什么那么执着的想要跟李赫宰生孩子，但是他开始犹豫。  
如果和自己是个意外，那么崔始源还会不会和别人一个意外？那一天，他问过崔始源是什么时候爱上的自己，崔始源说是很久以前。所以，一直以来，他都很忐忑。  
“圭贤，你看别人送了一瓶红酒……圭贤？”  
这是崔始源第十次拿东西回来求婚了，今天好巧不巧的是曺圭贤的发情期。  
于是，崔始源这次连个不都没听见，曺圭贤躲在卧室里哭。其实他很脆弱，很敏感，无法承认自己足够优秀，无法告诉自己崔始源只有自己。  
直到崔始源入伍，曺圭贤都没想明白自己究竟要的是什么。  
“始源……”曺圭贤去送崔始源入伍，看着崔始源的身影，他有些懊悔，明明自己那么喜欢这个人，这么爱着这个人，他敢承认就是没有任何人会比自己更爱这个人。他跑过去，搂着崔始源的脖子，“我爱你。”  
“既然你爱我，下次的求婚一定要答应啊。”  
如果你不承认你的优秀，那我就每天告诉你，你在我心里是最棒的那一个，最棒的你能够跟我在一起，是我最大的福分。崔始源的热情能够融化曺圭贤心中所有的芥蒂，如果一次不行那就十次，十次不行那就百次。  
认定你了，无法反悔。  
是啊，如果说得清，那算什么爱情。  
19  
崔妍儿的出生叫曺圭贤完全成为了另外一个人，当然，这才是真正的他。没了节目里的尖锐和自我保护，也没了最开始时的别扭和执拗。  
“啊，我女儿有酒窝诶！”  
“始源始源，你看咱们女儿笑了！”  
每天就是这种画风，一下子都没人适应，唯独崔始源适应的很快。  
当然，这可能只是信息素分泌不平衡，内分泌失调，导致的人格障碍。没多久，曺圭贤还是原本的曺圭贤，只不过跟崔始源之间到是甜蜜得多。  
有一天，曺圭贤睡觉突然惊醒，他也不记得是什么梦，只记得特别害怕。  
黑暗中，曺圭贤伸手去摸自己的旁边，然后钻进了被子里，抱紧崔始源的背。崔始源的皮肤很热，每次贴上去都能感觉到能够温暖自己的体温。  
“怎么了吗？”崔始源见爱人不对劲，就翻身将曺圭贤抱在怀里。  
“做了个噩梦。”  
“不怕，有我呢。”  
“是啊，有你呢。”  
曺圭贤感觉到崔始源的呼吸，蹭了蹭下巴，有点扎，然后很准确的吻上了崔始源的嘴唇。  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯，我也爱你。”  
如果说，我爱你三个字是最美好的，那在崔始源眼里，曺圭贤说这个话就是天底下最美好的事情。  
可以的话，崔始源想听一辈子，曺圭贤对自己说，“我爱你。”  
我家Alpha怕不是个傻子，下辈子我也跟你说我爱你。不用担心。

END


	21. 最棒的偶像 情之篇 唯一的天使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 83篇

最棒的偶像 情之篇 唯一的天使 上  
1  
没有谁是天生脾气好，包括朴正洙。  
可能是家庭的原因，他喜欢埋藏自己的内心，微笑着告诉大家，自己是打不倒的利特。其实，他真的很累很累。  
人生的态度吗？微笑着，但是不去要求。  
他对于家庭很渴望也很胆怯，希望有自己的家庭，也害怕会遇到不好的事情。  
他还是个孩子的时候，就已经遇到了太多，知道了太多。  
朴正洙出道不久，组合刚刚有点起色，他觉着人生还算是有希望的，慢慢前进总会有光明的世界。但是当分化为Omega的时候，他切切实实感到了世界的不公平。  
明明他已经够辛苦了，为什么还要这样对待自己？  
朴正洙第一次发情期，他将自己关在房间里，因为他不知道叫谁帮自己去买抑制剂。  
在这之后，他想的是，希望组合里的弟弟们不要分化为Omega。  
就是如此善良的人。  
2  
纵使Omega的人权上升，社会权利进步，但是在那些年娱乐圈演艺界，Omega仍然是举步维艰。  
未成年组合是个噱头，但是真的分化为Omega，怎么对待，就是别人的事了。  
就是在以后综艺里，大家总是以开玩笑的口吻谈起解散的事，其实那几年他们真的太艰难了。  
朴正洙虽然和善，但不代表他就是好欺负。他以suju组合队长的身份，以Omega的身份，在娱乐圈里不断攀爬。跌倒？好的，站起来继续向前就好了。  
自己的原生家庭已经叫自己身心俱疲，那么现在的弟弟们，他要守护好，家人多么的温暖，他不想舍弃这一份温情。  
支撑着家庭，支撑着组合，朴正洙以利特的名字杀出一条血路，不管是在生活里在演艺界里，他的名字总会是一个代表。  
3  
朴正洙的事业上升期是他二十三岁，但是他二十四岁那年，组合就遇见了瓶颈，解约的出事的，人心不稳。公司提议，组合解散，每个人按照自己擅长的领域进行工作。  
最终，组合还是保留了下来，朴正洙带着弟弟们坚持下来，他也是身心憔悴，只因为这是他们的信仰，最终的底线和归宿。  
金希澈和他同龄，基本不管这些事，但是真有什么事情找他，总会骂骂咧咧却做得很好。朴正洙只会跟金希澈一人服软，顺便吐苦水。  
在朴正洙被弟弟们气的说不出话的时候，金希澈才会去把弟弟们暴打一顿，磅磅的。  
4  
二十五岁的生日刚过，朴正洙就遇到了很糟心的事情。  
“你啊，就是忍着，早晚生病！”金希澈不咸不淡一句话。  
朴正洙本来就生气，听见金希澈说的话，就觉着更不舒服。“你就盼着我生病吧？”  
“诶，我说你这人！为了你好啊！”  
“用不着你为了我好！你算我的什么人啊？！”  
朴正洙是出了名的脾气好，性格温柔。金希澈是天生的脾气暴，比任何Alpha的脾气都不好。两个人从来没吵过架，但是这次，吵起来了。  
一听朴正洙的话，金希澈胸中就一口闷气，什么人？！  
“朴正洙，你什么意思！”  
“我什么意思你自己知道，还真的以为自己是好心！”  
金希澈脾气上来真的不在怕的，伸手拽朴正洙的衣领，朴正洙就是一个趔趄。不管怎么样，Omega的力气还真的不如Alpha。  
没人知道朴正洙因为什么心烦，也没人知道他们怎么吵起来的。众人反应过来的时候，这俩人已经要动手了。  
李赫宰见俩哥哥要打架，赶紧拉着崔始源上去阻止。李东海抱着朴正洙，李赫宰和崔始源拉着金希澈。  
金希澈红了眼，可能是气的。朴正洙也红着眼，眼泪就这么扑簌簌的往下掉，却还是对金希澈瞪大了眼睛。  
这样的朴正洙，谁也没见到过。  
5  
“钟云哥，他俩这样行吗？”金厉旭拉着金钟云的袖子，很是担心。  
“这样当然不行啊！”  
“那也没办法，咱们也不能去打他俩……”申东熙在一边说。  
舞台上的效果，两个人咬牙切齿，偏偏还有单独的互动，粉丝以为他们确实在演戏，后来才知道是真的生气了。  
朴正洙从来不跟人这么生气的，基本上吵一吵也就结束了，但是对于金希澈，他有点记仇。  
金希澈也不是会服软的人，但是他还是决定让着朴正洙一点，自己不让着，还有谁能让着这个人啊？这个人迟早别扭死！  
金希澈出现在朴正洙住的酒店房间门口，入住的时候，朴正洙特意住在了离金希澈最远的房间。  
“你来干嘛？”  
“道歉……”  
“不需要。”说着，朴正洙就要关门。  
眼看着自己的脸就要被拍在门板上，金希澈连忙伸脚一拦，手也抓在门把手上。惯性问题，金希澈的脸差点撞在朴正洙的脸上。  
“我靠，金希澈，出去！”朴正洙皱眉，好看的眉眼处带着紧张，就要把金希澈往外赶。  
金希澈脾气一上来也没在怕的，说着就去抓朴正洙的胳膊，“嘿，我让着你，还真不领情啊？！”  
朴正洙被金希澈抓着，就觉着金希澈的手很热，“求求你了，放开我……”  
“啊？”  
刚刚还很强硬的朴正洙，怎么突然就这么软？  
随着金希澈的闯入，房门一关，金希澈闻到了若有若无的味道，Omega的信息素。  
发情期？  
6  
朴正洙的信息素一直隐藏的很好，没什么人知道，也没人知道他的发情期是什么时候。只知道一个人勤劳，一个人挺着。真的在发情期遇见Alpha，他是害怕的。  
“出去吧，希澈。”近乎于哀求的声音，朴正洙是真的害怕了。Omega的发情期很敏感也很敏锐，金希澈身上凛冽的信息素刺激的他没办法呼吸，真的不能这么近。  
匹配度越高的信息素彼此影响的越大，金希澈也是被信息素刺激的脑袋不够用，明明平时挺厉害的人。  
朴正洙腿软，要不是金希澈还没松手，他早就坐在地上了。  
金希澈脑子不够用，还是揽着朴正洙亲了上去。朴正洙是第一次，金希澈可不是，他熟练得很。  
当朴正洙后来回忆，真不是什么好的记忆。就记得被金希澈身上的信息素压得喘不上来气，然后就是疼，撕心裂肺的疼，还没有做好准备的生殖腔硬生生被强制打开，叫得嗓子都要哑了，哭的眼睛都肿了。  
然后金希澈来了一句，“你是第一次？！”  
朴正洙更是气的忘了发脾气，这真是tm不要脸的缘分。  
7  
既然这就是命中注定，没人能够反抗，包括朴正洙。  
莫名其妙的被完全标记，莫名其妙的成为了有Alpha的Omega，当然，自己的这位Alpha应该是忘了进行完全标记……  
金希澈的工作多，认识的人也多，朋友多，玩伴多，情人也多。没人知道他有过多少的恋人，有过多少的床伴，总之不是很渣，但是感情经历丰富。  
朴正洙就是一张白纸，看着很厉害的人，其实……他对婚姻的恐惧真的会将他推进深渊，如果将心比心，他可能一辈子都不会跟人结婚结合生孩子。  
“如果我怀孕了，你也不要承认。”  
朴正洙喜欢孩子，所以他没过多久就叫过金希澈，这是他最终的假设也是最终的决定。  
金希澈放下手机，刚刚还在和另外一个Omega发信息，他恍然大悟，那天……  
“那个，你什么意思啊？”  
“我是说，万一。”朴正洙突然想起什么，嘴角上扬，挑衅的看着金希澈，“也有可能你不行呢。”  
“呀！朴正洙！”  
弟弟们瑟瑟发抖，这才好了几天啊？！  
日子怎么过啊？！  
“特儿，你认为我不会是个好爸爸？”  
“你会是吗？”朴正洙低下头，不去看金希澈。  
两个人的感情只限于朋友至亲之上，恋人？压根没想过。没人承认内心深处最柔软的部分就是彼此，也不会就这样组成家庭。金希澈可能会，但是朴正洙不会。  
家庭？不如自己带个孩子现实。所以那天金希澈离开之后，朴正洙还有些庆幸，如果自己真的怀孕，会是个好看的孩子。  
金希澈按着朴正洙的肩膀，“我会是好爸爸的。”  
“没人指望你。我也只是个假设。”  
朴正洙拍开金希澈的手，离开，就像那天的金希澈。  
8  
“怎么了？”  
“突然把赫宰叫过去了，我不放心就跟来了。听说是特哥的事儿。”李东海靠在练习室的墙上。  
“那叫我们来干嘛？”申东熙问。  
“不知道。”李东海耸肩。  
大概半小时，李赫宰面色沉重的走了进来，金希澈才到，就跟着李赫宰的后面进了练习室。  
“怎么了怎么了？”金希澈问道。  
李赫宰走到李东海身边，“特哥要休假，所以想要我做代理队长，问我的意见。”  
“休假？要很久吗？”  
“特哥说，要休孕产假。”李赫宰一字一句很清晰，但是大家好像都没听清，一脸的疑惑。  
“啥叫孕产假？”  
“Omega的假期是孕产假，其他人的只有产假。那就是说，特哥怀孕了？！他啥时候结婚的？！”李东海吼。  
金希澈一脸的茫然，朴正洙那天的假设，竟然，成真了。他想起朴正洙对自己说的话，又想起自己说自己会是个好爸爸。  
二十五岁的Alpha陷入了纠结的情绪，这辈子都没有过吧……  
金希澈跑了出去，他必须找朴正洙说清楚。在走廊里遇见了朴正洙，还是那么精致的眉眼，单薄的嘴唇只要一笑脸颊上就会有好看的梨涡。这样好看的精致的人，是自己一直放在心底不敢去触碰的对象。  
“我都听说了。”  
“所以，恭喜我吧，希澈。”  
以为的冷漠全然没有，只有淡淡的笑，好看的光在朴正洙的身上流转。金希澈抱住朴正洙，“我那天的话是认真的。”  
Alpha的信息素总是很浓烈，金希澈出门不太喜欢喷隔离喷雾和吃稳定剂。这个张扬着性格的男人，长得那么好看，脾气却那么大。朴正洙伸手也搂住了金希澈，用力拍了拍。  
“真的不用可怜我。我一直想要个孩子。”  
金希澈好像是谈过很多恋爱，但是他突然间一下子就忘记了怎么去甜言蜜语怎么去敞开心扉。原来，他从来没有敞开心扉张开怀抱，别人都没能走进他的心。  
“特儿……”私下里，金希澈还是喜欢叫朴正洙这个称呼。  
“希澈，谢谢你。”  
被标记的Omega不会那么辛苦，而且自己还会有一个漂亮的孩子，人生很完美……  
朴正洙却觉着自己的心有点痛。  
“特儿，我们结婚吧。”  
“我可没想用孩子拴住你。”  
“我都会改，不去喝酒不去约会，特儿，朴正洙，我只想要你。”  
“如果，我没怀孕呢？”  
9  
朴正洙那天对金希澈说过的最后一句话，就是又一个假设。  
金希澈有些崩溃，他把自己关在房间里，思索着。明知道朴正洙就住在自己的楼上，但是他没去找，没有勇气。  
八月，天气很热，金希澈好不容易逃离了演播厅的灯光，一出门就被高温热得又是一身汗。钻进车里就想回宿舍去赶紧洗澡，就听见经纪人在车外打电话，很焦急的声音。金希澈也懒得去管，闭着眼还没睡着就被经纪人叫起来，“希澈，利特出事儿了。”  
“什么？！”  
最棒的偶像 情之篇 唯一的天使 下  
10  
朴正洙现在就是他最关心的事，好不容易听到的消息竟然是朴正洙出车祸发生了事故。  
金希澈满头大汗，T恤湿透，他讨厌热但是此时此刻什么也不顾，狂奔到医院。在手术室门口看见了朴正洙的妈妈和姐姐。  
“怎么样了？！”  
朴妈妈很憔悴，姐姐扶着妈妈对金希澈说：“大夫说，腿部骨折比较严重，别的都还好，但是，孩子肯定保不住了，这才不到两个月……”  
“怎么……”金希澈不知道自己是什么心情，这么失落这种紧张这种自责这种疼，心疼。疼得发慌，疼得痛苦，疼得想去死。  
他记得那天，朴正洙对自己的笑容，这个人是多么希望会有这个孩子。朴正洙简直就是把这个孩子当作人生的希望和起点，那么，自己在做什么呢？！  
逃避，不见面，只是没有勇气！  
自责，充斥着金希澈的全身。现在，才知道是这么的爱。  
金希澈跌坐在一边的长椅上，直到成员们陆陆续续的到来，朴正洙也被推出了手术室。  
麻醉还没有消退，金希澈看着这人苍白的脸，他哭了。眼泪不自主的往下掉，自己到底做了什么蠢事啊？！朴正洙看着坚强，其实这人根本没那么坚强啊！  
他没敢进病房，他怕看见朴正洙哭。  
朴正洙醒过来，知道孩子没了也没哭，对着来看望他的人淡淡的笑。叫姐姐先送妈妈回去，自己可以一个人待一会儿。只有金希澈看见了朴正洙发白的手指关节，也只有金希澈感受到了朴正洙忍得生疼的眼眶。  
“特儿……”  
朴正洙默默的流泪，金希澈还是进了病房。  
“你来了……”朴正洙不敢抬头，他笑不出来了。  
“我一直在。你一直不是都跟我哭吗？这次也跟我哭吧，好吗？”  
“我以为，老天给我这个孩子是……”  
“好了好了，不说了。”金希澈抱紧朴正洙，他能感觉到眼泪掉在自己胳膊上的感觉，这个人的皮肤一直都是那么的凉，眼泪却是滚烫的。  
朴正洙躺在金希澈的怀里一直在掉眼泪，虽然不可以哭，哭对身体不好，但朴正洙忍不住。他曾经庆幸会有一个好看的孩子，会是人生新的起点，现在一切又都恢复到了原样。  
11  
朴正洙出院，大夫说他养好身体还是可以怀孕的，要好好调养。这段日子，金希澈基本就是鞍前马后，撵都撵不走。  
所以大家都在猜，朴正洙这孩子是不是金希澈的。  
“可是那时候他俩还在打架啊！”李东海发出质疑。  
“东海哥你太天真了。”曺圭贤吐槽。  
“你看希澈哥这个样子，真的喜欢特哥啊。他没出去喝酒没出去约会，说话的声音都小了。”金厉旭总结。  
“那是护士敲着他的头叫他不要大声说话。”金钟云加了一句。  
“我去！什么护士啊？！我能见见吗，有点想追。”申东熙表示自己还是单身，而且只是个Beta。  
“人家孩子都三岁了，你没戏。”金英云彻底总结。  
12  
“特儿，你看看行吗，疼吗？”金希澈把朴正洙送回家，帮着整理床铺。  
“好了，你看你，叫你不用来，非要来。”  
“特儿，我是认真的，我会是个好爸爸的。”金希澈盯着朴正洙。“我之前不敢见你，因为没想好怎么面对你。我真的怕失去你。我们可以再要一个孩子的！”  
朴正洙瞪大了眼睛，没说话。  
“我不喝酒了，也不出去约会了，等你好了，我们就去结婚。好不好？”  
“你说什么胡话呢？”  
“我可没有啊！我都是正经话，我戒指都准备好了。”金希澈还真的拿出了装着戒指的小盒子。  
“你……”  
夏日的阳光洒在金希澈的身上，连续休息不好导致整个人都黯淡了，但是在朴正洙的眼里，金希澈是那么的独一无二，那么的值得依靠。  
那天，泪眼朦胧中，他看见了金希澈红着的眼，那样的憔悴。他想珍惜这样的人，心里的禁锢被触动着，发出了清脆的声音。  
“那我，给你一个考验期吧……”  
朴正洙很累，很脆弱，但是他的智商还在，他知道自己现在是最会被感动的状态，却还是给了金希澈一个机会。  
那天，他在金希澈怀里哭，彻底的看清了自己的内心。现在，心底的禁锢被粉碎，他笑着，灿烂的。  
我，朴正洙，也是有权利追求幸福的吧……  
这个孩子告诉他好多好多东西，只不过，没能降生，谢谢你……  
朴正洙的点头，是对金希澈人生的救赎，也是对他自己感情的释放。  
13  
“特儿，你看，我给你买了花。”金希澈下了节目就看朴正洙在家翻剧本。“你要演电视剧啊？”  
“是给你的，我就顺手看看。”  
金希澈往朴正洙身边一坐，搂着朴正洙的肩膀，在脸上亲了一口。  
朴正洙伸手去摸金希澈的脸，“这角色想接吗，戏份不多，但是挺好的。”  
“你说好就好呗。”  
“你现在真的是，跟树袋熊一样。”  
“我下班就买了花回了家，抱着我自家老婆，还有错了啊？！”  
“好好好，你没错。”朴正洙的手摸到了金希澈的下巴，“诶，你下巴起了颗痘……”  
“呀！真的啊？！我去看看。”  
金希澈连忙去照镜子，发现根本没有，“哎呀，你骗我！”  
朴正洙坐在沙发上笑得前仰后合，站起身就去抱金希澈。金希澈没让朴正洙抱，躲开了“哼。”  
朴正洙眼疾手快就捏住了金希澈的脸，“小孩儿啊你？“  
“你伤害了我的心灵，说吧，怎么办！”  
朴正洙拿他没办法，吻上了金希澈的嘴唇，“明天没有行程啊……”  
金希澈这才笑，抱着朴正洙进屋。  
伤痛需要时间和喜悦来抹平，朴正洙新生，金希澈也新生了。二十六岁的生日，朴正洙和金希澈登记结婚，同年夏天，朴正洙怀孕了。  
14  
又是一年八月，一天的夜里，金希澈醒过来发现应该在自己身边的人不在。然后发现朴正洙站在阳台，把他吓得够呛。他听说之前流产过的Omega很容易得产前抑郁症，所以这个夏天他也申请了假期寸步不离的守着朴正洙。  
其实照金希澈的意思他不想这么早就要孩子，但是朴正洙坚持，当然这次也是个小小的意外。  
既然怀孕了，那就是老天爷又给了一次机会，朴正洙不会放弃。  
“怎么了？”金希澈吓得腿都软了，他怕过谁啊？除了朴正洙……  
“我们的第一个孩子，如果还在，已经一岁了……”  
“谢谢他叫我们在一起，我们会每天都思念他的。”  
“嗯……”朴正洙靠在金希澈的怀里，“他是这些星星里的一颗，看着他的弟弟出生。”  
“他也会开心的。”  
15  
他们都说结了婚的金希澈脾气好了许多，也说眉眼处多了太多的温柔。金希澈也不出去喝酒，也和以前的那些暧昧的人断了联系，基本上良家妇男的典型代表。  
金秀洙出生的时候，他提议孩子姓朴，被朴正洙拒绝了。金希澈也没去问理由，因为朴正洙说什么都是对的。  
有人给你生孩子，还不宠着？！  
朴正洙因为之前那场车祸，腰腿都不好，这次怀孕到生产，朴正洙基本起不来。生孩子之后，在床上躺了有三个月，这才恢复行动。  
金希澈心疼的都要哭了，所以他决定不要下一个了。  
他把这事儿跟朴正洙说了，朴正洙挑眉，“你？跟种马似的，不可能吧……”  
“我，我去结扎！”  
其实朴正洙不在意再生，就是金希澈真的心疼自己，那就不生，有一个就好。  
金希澈还真的去结扎了，朴正洙都觉着不可思议。金希澈表示，以后都不用带套了，特别好。  
“那你跟别人也没事儿了，挺好的。”  
“我说特儿啊啊，我爱你，我就是你的啊啊啊！不信你去问啊！”  
“那天你录完节目，那个可爱的温柔的Omega谁啊？”  
“不是……你……”金希澈看见朴正洙的脸色，就放弃抵抗，“跟我没关系，后辈，连手指头没碰过！我发誓！”  
“好，相信你了，去洗碗吧。”  
16  
朴正洙恢复了身体，金希澈就开始操办婚礼。朴正洙说他不想举办婚礼，但是这次金希澈坚持万分。  
“我要告诉全世界，你是我的人！”金希澈笑得好看。  
朴正洙看着金希澈的笑，愣了神，这个笑和他俩第一次见面的时候，好像啊。当时可没想到，这个笑得跟朵花儿一样的男孩，就是以后自己孩子的爸爸。  
只好点点头，对金希澈的话表示认同。  
当年，金希澈靠着红着的眼打动了朴正洙，这一次用美好的笑说服了朴正洙。  
用李东海的话来说，金希澈就是用美色征服了朴正洙。  
很简单的场地，是朴正洙的意思，只请了亲戚朋友，是朴正洙的意思，精致的婚礼，是朴正洙的意思。  
场地用的是白玫瑰，两个穿的是白西服，就像是两个最纯洁的人站在天堂，美好而温馨。这是金希澈的意思，他说，他家特儿喜欢白色。  
白色是那样的干净，朴正洙想要做这样的人。  
金希澈和朴正洙互换戒指，互相亲吻额头。金希澈抱过金秀洙，朴正洙亲吻儿子的小脸，金秀洙笑了起来，可爱极了。  
朴正洙开始感谢命运，他遇见了最好的成员，最好的金希澈。  
他看着当天婚礼的照片，虽然是纯白的样子，在他眼里满是光彩。  
原来，这就是爱情的模样。  
朴正洙笑。  
17  
金希澈现在最大的热情就是带着自家儿子去录节目，因为儿子长得特别像他家朴正洙，怎么看怎么开心。  
金希澈说他要帮着朴正洙建造他想要的生活，所以他们在年轻的时候赚钱，还给孩子最多的爱，金希澈说做不到全部，因为大部分要给朴正洙。被弟弟们聚众嘲笑，他也没打人，最近脾气还挺好。金秀洙不负众望，可爱善良温柔还有个性。  
不管怎么艰难险阻，一家三口都走得下去。  
朴正洙真心觉着，婚结对了。  
“啊希澈xi，听说粉丝都叫秀洙是小天使啊。”主持人A说。  
“怎么是小天使呢？”主持人B发问。  
“因为说他家利特是天使嘛！”  
见众人都在看着自己，金希澈笑着，“我家特儿是我们家唯一的天使。也是我们suju唯一的天使。我家秀洙可是我家的小恶魔。”金希澈说完就觉着不对，满脸慌张，“诶诶诶，剪掉啊剪掉！”  
“干嘛要剪掉啊？”  
“这……”  
最后，当然，没剪掉。  
金希澈在放送当天没收了朴正洙的电脑电视的使用权，正要没收手机的时候，朴正洙接到了李东海的电话。  
朴正洙斜着眼，看到金希澈变黑的脸，开了免提。  
“哥，看电视没？”  
“没啊，你澈哥啊不让我看。”  
“快看快看，希澈哥的劲爆示爱。但是怂得很！”  
朴正洙笑了笑，“你澈哥脸都要白了。”  
“诶诶诶，希澈哥在啊啊啊，哥！不是我说的不是我！”  
“你才怂！你家李赫宰怂到爆炸！”金希澈吼。朴正洙推开金希澈，专心跟李东海打电话。  
“东海啊，你也是有孩子的人了，能不能稳重点……”朴正洙的长篇大论还没有展开就被李东海挂掉了，还在语言艺术的兴头上，好在身边还有人等着被收拾呢！  
朴正洙看完这段，没说话。他只是抬头看了看金希澈窘迫的样子，环住了金希澈的腰，“干嘛啊，不让我看？”  
“怕你笑话我。”  
“我那么爱你，笑话什么。”  
“特儿……”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉着我结扎早了，应该再生一个的。”  
朴正洙掐金希澈腰上的肉，“说什么胡话！”  
“朴正洙，我爱你。”  
“我也是，金希澈，我爱你。”  
真好，我是你心底唯一的天使。  
真好，我是你最爱的那个人。  
18  
金秀洙说，他的爸爸们是天底下最棒的爸爸。  
孩子笑起来像极了金希澈，好看得像一朵花。

END


	22. 最棒的偶像 情之篇 木槿花开了

黑道云（伪）和绵羊旭（伪）

1  
金厉旭和金钟云的见面很普通，是在一个夏季，金厉旭比金钟云小三岁，那时候也就十三岁，小小的样子，像极了一只小绵羊，乖巧的笑着，软软的叫了一声哥。金钟云觉着这个弟弟很可爱，拍着胸脯表示以后自己罩着他！  
金厉旭笑得好看，答应了。  
然后从小就拥有黑道模样的金钟云，多了个小尾巴，叫金厉旭。  
金钟云从来不知道自己喜欢什么，讨厌什么，对自己严格到了极点。但是他对自己的弟弟非常疼爱，对金厉旭也是非常疼爱。  
有一天他带着自家弟弟去吃饭，兴致勃勃的谈到了金厉旭。  
“哥，你是不是喜欢人家啊？”  
“哈？”  
金钟云在金钟真认真的调戏下，呛到了。然后就真的开始思索，自己对金厉旭的感情。  
那年，金钟云还是一个看似很严厉，刚刚分化为Alpha的十八岁少年。  
2  
金厉旭的身体从小就很弱，而且长得很小，十岁那年，他就知道自己可能会是个Omega。即使是这样，他也没有放弃过自己的梦想，成为一个歌手。  
然后他就成功的长胖了……  
也仅仅是想让别人认为他以后不会是个Omega，他的梦想才会有一点希望。最后他进了公司，这才知道他们要组成未成年组合，于是他才开始减肥。  
能对自己下狠手的人，绝对不是善茬，就比如金厉旭。  
他的外表纯良无害，其实金厉旭比所有人都懂得人情世故，包括这么善待人，怎么嘲讽人。  
他对队友都是善良的，尤其是金钟云和李东海。  
李东海是单纯的喜欢，和金钟云一起却不是那么的单纯。他极度的不安，极度的不自信，极度的纠结，在金钟云出现他面前的时候，为自己找了一个靠山，不会让别人欺负他的靠山。  
3  
有过若即若离，有过相亲相爱。  
金厉旭一直都是独立的，曾经的小私心已经在成员的爱护中烟消云散。  
用曺圭贤的话来说，金厉旭就是扮猪吃老虎，妥妥的腹黑，一点也不纯良。相比于金厉旭，他才是实打实的良家妇男。  
金钟云对曺圭贤的观点表示鄙夷，也不反驳。别看金钟云一脸大哥样儿，其实是个软萌的男人，面对忙内的威胁式撒娇，他完全没办法。  
金钟云真的意识到自己喜欢金厉旭的那一天，他怂的都不敢见金厉旭。这叫金厉旭有些奇怪，平时几乎总是黏在一起的那个人没在，竟是感到有些失落。  
他真的太依赖金钟云了……  
4  
每每回头，背后总会有一个金钟云。不管是愤怒、哭泣和喜悦，只要他回头，金钟云的笑脸就在那里。  
“我是不是给钟云哥带来了不太好的影响？”  
当年的小坏让金厉旭有些后悔，他拄着下巴，喝着饮料，眼睛看着远方，跟曺圭贤说话。  
曺圭贤也没看他，还在研究自己究竟吃点什么，漫不经心的敷衍，“你说什么影响？”  
“嗯，我俩好像在玩木槿花开了的游戏。”  
“哟，你这么文艺啊……服务员，这个套餐。”  
金厉旭看着专心致志只想着吃得曺圭贤很无语，同是Omega，就感觉曺圭贤跟自己真不一样。金厉旭现在有点生气，想打爆曺圭贤的头，自己是说请吃饭了，曺圭贤是真不客气。  
“话说回来，你俩的这个游戏要玩到什么时候？”  
什么时候啊……  
金厉旭笑了笑，就像是曺圭贤第一次见到金厉旭时那般可爱，“我连什么时候开始的都不知道，所以，我们真的在玩吗？”  
5  
每一次回头，他都会距离自己更近一点，更近一点，但是有一天，他就站在原地，明明只一步，就能够触碰到自己的肩膀。偏偏那个人停下了动作，金厉旭那么有主见的人，也是一瞬间踌躇。  
李东海大胆表示自己十分喜欢李赫宰那天，金厉旭恍惚，自己都没有这种胆量吧……  
“东海哥果然是个神奇的人。”金厉旭说。  
“应该说他是个奇怪的人吧……”曺圭贤说。  
“嗯，喜欢赫宰哥是挺奇怪的。”金厉旭表态。  
曺圭贤斜眼，金厉旭果然腹黑。  
他们几个Omega是有讨论组的，在李东海和李赫宰正式在一起之后，两个小的极度谴责他们东海哥给他们还年轻的弱小心灵带来伤害的行为，并索要赔偿，请吃饭。  
“就你们？东海估计伤害不到你们。”朴正洙立马回复了一句。  
“哥，东海哥还没说话呢……”曺圭贤回复。  
“东海哥是我们四个第一个嫁出去的，请吃饭是对的吧？”金厉旭说。  
“说起来，我们猜猜谁是第二个吧！”  
“哪有自己赌自己的……”金厉旭刚输了一半，就发现说话的人是李东海，他们东海哥打岔的能力与生俱来，厉害的不得了。  
“我猜是金厉旭！！！！”曺圭贤这句话带了四个感叹号。  
金厉旭没回话，到底怎么做才是对的？  
勇气吗……  
6  
“钟云哥……”  
“厉旭？”  
“你最近干嘛躲着我？”  
金钟云咽了咽口水，眼神开始飘忽，他真的不知道该怎么回答金厉旭。  
躲着？他是真的躲着了，现在承认只会让金厉旭更生气。金厉旭是生气了吧？  
金钟云的心理活动多，多到表情十分丰富，金厉旭眯起眼睛。“那，哥，你说说为什么躲着我吧？是我做错了什么事吗？”  
扮猪吃老虎的金厉旭和扮虎的金钟云，金钟云从来没占过上风。  
“我……我……”  
“哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
金厉旭对自己十分严格，他还没分化的时候就备好了抑制剂，为了以后不给大家添麻烦，没有一刻是忘了喷喷雾的，他整个人都像是个Beta一样生存，除了卖萌的时候。曺圭贤总说金厉旭活得太仔细，但是不仔细些，像他这样没有小幸运的人，必须自己努力才行。  
“你啊，要对自己信心啊！”曺圭贤吐槽。  
金厉旭对待曺圭贤的言论，只是耸肩。  
所以，如果想幸福，自己就要付出努力。既然你不肯向前触碰我的肩膀，那就由我伸出手来，抓到你。  
抓到了对方，下一个鬼你来当，轮到我在你的身后，去触碰你的肩膀。当我真的触碰到你的时候，可以回应我吗？  
金钟云喜欢金厉旭的，他喜欢温柔的金厉旭，喜欢把他当靠山的金厉旭，喜欢和曺圭贤顶嘴的金厉旭。所以他搂住金厉旭的肩膀，亲了上去。  
你伸出的手，我愿意牵起你的手，等待花开。  
7  
金厉旭和金钟云并没有什么爱情故事，也没什么先婚后爱，也没什么未婚先孕。金厉旭接受了金钟云的求婚，很和谐的要在金钟云兵役回来之后要孩子。  
没有那么轰轰烈烈的婚礼，金厉旭却很知足。  
他习惯性的去抓金钟云的手，触碰到对方的掌心，自己是被这个人珍惜的存在。他愿意为了这个人卸下自己的伪装，接受他的爱情。  
“哎哟哥，我又不傻。”金厉旭仍然叫金钟云哥，反驳着金钟云对自己的庇护，又很享受这个人对自己的照顾。  
“都说怀孕的人会没那么聪明。”金钟云笑道。  
金厉旭扭头就要走，刚转身就被金钟云抱住，“但是我们小旭是个例外啊！”  
金厉旭笑，抓着金钟云的手，亲了一口。  
8  
夏天，金厉旭的女儿出生，红彤彤的小脸像是花儿一样。金厉旭的声线比较高，他就很注意很注意低声说话，怕惊到自己的女儿。  
“要不叫木槿花得了。”金厉旭说。  
“金木槿好听吗？”金钟云在金厉旭的额头上亲了一口。  
“小名也好，我倒是喜欢木槿花。”  
这一年的夏天，属于两个人的木槿花，终于开放了。  
“如果可以，我想牵你的手，一辈子，好吗？”金钟云求婚的时候，对金厉旭说。  
金厉旭点头，伸手去拉住金钟云的手，“我虽然是个Omega，但是我不需要Alpha对我的保护。但是，如果是你，我愿意。”

END


	23. 最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 第一期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萌娃篇

最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅游第一期 李满月cut  
“爸，老爸！”  
“嗯？”李赫宰刚进家门，李满月就冲了过来。那自家大儿子这么好看，白白净净的抱着自己的大腿，还是很满足的。李赫宰满身疲惫还是把儿子抱起来，争取做到一脸慈祥，“怎么啦？”  
反正李赫宰现在是老婆奴也是儿子奴，加上李满月三岁之后就满脑子的鬼主意，李赫宰从来都招架不住自家儿子，但是作为综艺老牌king他也不想就这么认输。李东海每次都会斥责他把工作带回家里，李赫宰表示这种不服输不是工作而是人格。  
所以，李满月也有着这种坚决不服输的劲头。  
真是亲儿子啊……  
“秀洙哥说希澈叔带他去电视台啦！我也想去！”  
“额……他啥时候跟你说的？”  
李满月没回答，冲着李赫宰扁嘴。  
“嗯，你可以找你海爸带你去。”  
“海爸最近在写歌。”  
“你为什么想去啊？”  
“秀洙哥说那里有好多镜头！”  
“……”李赫宰无言以对，金秀洙喜欢能理解，自家儿子从小被他俩保护的很严格，按理来说，李东海带出来的孩子不应该这么喜欢镜头才对。  
有时候，李赫宰严重怀疑李满月抱错了。但是长得太像李东海，所以抱错的可能性很小很小……  
“今天在电视台刘pd找我给了份企划。”李东海下班回家，就看见李赫宰抱着李星儿坐在那里和李满月大眼瞪小眼。  
“刘pd，找你？”李赫宰瞪眼睛。  
“电视台？”李满月眼睛放光。  
“怎么，你们两个都这么惊讶干嘛？！”李东海一手一个，掐脸。  
由Tvm新推出的一档亲子类情感观察围绕亲情家庭关系的温馨旅行节目，三组家庭均来自一个组合。  
第一组家庭是suju成员银赫和东海，结婚第十年，两个儿子，老大满月，老二星儿。两个人总是说带孩子上节目，但是还真的一直没有上节目。这是他们第一次带孩子们上综艺，热度很高。  
第二组是suju成员艺声和厉旭，第三组是suju成员始源和圭贤。  
其实整个制作组一点也不想同时请三组suju成员，这些四十岁左右的Alpha和Omega，还都是suju成员，十分不好把控，可以说把控不了。经验丰富一些的工作人员，都觉着这个嘉宾构成让人头疼。他们提议这三对一季一季请，但是这个提案已经很晚，先不说这六位已经都同意了，临时去找别的父母也因为档期相当困难。  
于是，pd大军只能更改最开始的剧情，那就是三组家庭不在一个地方进行旅行。  
因为，好吵的……  
mcK：为难的是父母，快乐的是孩子。  
mcX：头疼的是孩子，得意的是父母。  
mcK：大型亲子家庭旅游观察类节目，和爸爸去旅行！  
mcX：大家好！今天是我们第一期节目啊！  
mcX：今天我们的嘉宾是银赫，始源和厉旭！  
银赫：大家好，我们是suju！  
始源：咳咳，银赫，我们是不是该好好打个招呼？”  
银赫：你是说这样吗？   
（银赫摆出一个手势）  
厉旭：银赫哥，你都忘了我们的手势了？？？  
mc：还是好吵啊……  
mcX：那我们看第一对是，哦哦，银赫和东海！  
银赫：这么看还挺不好意思的。  
mcK：我说银赫xi，这么多年你笑得，还是那么开啊！  
始源：银赫就这样，东海说好看。  
mcK：其实，东海的眼光也挺特殊的是吧？  
厉旭：也还好了，不过是被银赫哥迷惑了而已。  
“银赫xi，这次是多久之后带孩子出去旅游？”  
“我们还从来没一起带孩子出去玩过呢。”回答的是李东海，李赫宰在一边收拾行李，李满月还不停的捣乱。但是镜头下，还要保持微笑。  
“我们两个人就在前不久补过一次蜜月，但是没带孩子出去过。我们也没有婚礼，不像始源他们那种。那是庞大的婚礼，各界名流啊，跟看电影一样。”  
李东海微笑着接受采访，身后的背景就是正在搏斗的李赫宰和李满月。制作组看见了，示意李东海背后，李东海也只是标准的一字笑，没有其他表示。自家的这些活动，李东海习以为常。  
mcK：始源xi，名流婚礼啊！花不少钱吧？  
始源（拼命摆手，顺便笑出酒窝）：没有哥，我们就是出国办了婚礼，然后回来又办了一场。也不是很大型。  
mcK：银赫xi，和东海的婚礼办了吗？我没接到请帖啊！  
mcX：我接到了啊，你是跟银赫关系不好啊！  
银赫（堂皇）：没，哥，我们可没办啊！  
mcK：东海看起来好像没那么怕镜头了，我看很自然。  
银赫：可能因为满月喜欢镜头。  
mcX：对东海来说，为了孩子真的很努力了。  
银赫：但是东海最喜欢我的，真的！  
“海爸，哦哦哦哦，镜头！海爸！”  
“对面都能看到满月啊，来，打个招呼。”李东海笑着。  
“大家好，我是李满月。”恭恭敬敬行礼。  
mcX：你们孩子真的完整遗传东海的基因，幸运啊。  
银赫：我那么丑？  
mcX：是啊！  
银赫：我看哥就没那么幸运了，脸不太好哈！  
mcX：你说的对。  
李东海牵着李满月，李赫宰拖着行李箱，机场时尚事李赫宰擅长的部分，当然，李东海的时尚因子并不强烈，家里只需要李赫宰就够了。  
到了李东海这个年纪，Omega德信息素已经不会太过于强烈，发情期也会迟缓一些，这不利于生育，但是对本人来说还是很好的。迟缓的信息素不会对身体带来太多的负担，也仅仅是因为信息素不调而觉着虚弱一些，但是比起那种强烈需要Alpha信息素来安慰自己的状态，这种要好得太多。  
李东海带着墨镜背着包，喷了隔离喷雾却觉着很自在，身为Omega就要事事小心，作为偶像艺人总是处在风口浪尖上。都说李东海是个温柔的善良的傻乎乎的男人，能够在这种试水的组合里生存下来的男人，他就不傻。  
曾经被舆论伤害过的人，仍然可以温柔的对待一切，李东海很强大。  
现在和以前不同，Omega的社会地位提升，就连机场都有专属的特殊通道。但是这次，李东海抱着李满月和李赫在一起排在普通通道这边。  
“你带孩子先过去呗。”  
“没事儿，跟你一起走。”  
李赫宰接过李满月，一只手帮忙去按李东海的腰。  
“你干嘛？”  
“你腰不好……”  
“喂喂，都看着呢！”  
李赫宰好像才看见镜头，笑着，“忘了忘了。”  
“银赫哥哥和东海哥哥，还有满月！”  
“这是在录节目吗？！”  
“天啊！要了我的命啊！满月怎么这么好看！”  
“我要被李满月圈粉了！”  
李满月趴在李赫宰的肩头，听见有人叫自己的名字，还挥动着自己的小手，微笑。  
“萌！萌翻了！”  
银赫：这种也要剪进去吗？  
mcK：得让大家看看银赫的本质。  
银赫：宠自家的Omega这点我很自豪。  
始源：我也是同意！宠自家的Omega天经地义！  
厉旭：始源的求生欲很强了。  
mcX：但是我看满月已经习惯你们的互动了，在孩子面前不避讳的吗？  
银赫：孩子们应该习惯了吧，我们平时就这样。可不是演的啊！  
“我们去哪儿啊！”李满月第一次坐飞机，显得十分兴奋。黑黝黝的大眼睛里闪着星光，白皙的皮肤有些发红，李满月真的好看。  
“我们去泡温泉。”  
“温泉？”  
“就是你上次吵着要去的那个。”李赫宰揉了揉李满月的头。  
“大池子！冒着白白气的那个！”李满月软糯的声音带着激动，显然他很喜欢，小奶音可爱极了。  
“对，就那个。”李东海在李满月的脸上亲了一口。  
李满月转头就去拉李赫宰，李赫宰刚坐在座位上，“怎么了？”  
“赫爸，脸。”  
“嗯？”  
李赫宰将脸凑了过去，李满月在李赫宰的脸上就是‘吧唧’一口。  
“嘿嘿，替海爸亲的！”  
mcX：满月很懂！  
mcK：这孩子知道粉丝喜欢看什么啊！  
始源：银赫的嘴就没合拢过，他从开始看就一直在笑。  
厉旭：反正银赫哥确实喜欢笑。  
始源：是喜欢对着东海笑。他看见咱们的时候也不笑啊。  
厉旭：嗯……你说的还真的很对……但是看见我还好，你比较容易受到哥哥们的摧残。  
始源：呀，金厉旭！  
厉旭：怕你了还？！  
反正金厉旭的声音很高，俩人开玩笑般的针锋相对，还是很热闹的。  
mc：三个人也还是很吵。  
一家三口落地，阳光明媚。李赫宰将帽子给李东海扣上，“我们的温泉之旅，开始了！”  
“开始咯！”  
李满月是一个极其配合的小朋友，尤其配合李赫宰。李东海捏儿子的鼻尖，李满月笑着，李东海也跟着笑了起来。笑起来，可真像。  
李满月六岁，他很少见到外面的世界，但是他的世界很大，能够看到的世界也很大。他最大的爱好就是找金秀洙玩，从来不去要求两位爸爸什么。  
此时此刻他静静的趴在车子的玻璃上，看着和自己认识的不同景色，看累了就靠在李东海的手臂上，“爸，下次带星儿出来玩！”  
“你还没开始玩。就想着弟弟啊。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
李赫宰撇嘴，“下次。”  
李东海笑，去戳李赫宰的脸，“你怎么跟小孩儿似的？”  
阳光洒在李东海的身上，李赫宰抓着李东海的手指，“我们都是小孩儿，快快乐乐的，挺好。”  
岁月在两个人身上走的很慢，就连时光都会优待着他们两个。从二十岁开始，李赫宰就没有放开过李东海的手，再艰难也没有。李东海也紧紧拽着李赫宰的手，从来没有松开。  
搀扶着，扶持着，爱恋着。  
幸福是你眼中流转的摧残，幸福是我们大手牵小手，一路平安。

 

最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 第一期 金安贤cut

金厉旭和曺圭贤被称为Omega综艺双霸，一个犀利，一个腹黑。朴正洙跟他们相比，简直绝世温柔。  
他们因为产期休息了一段时间，但是威名赫赫，平均两年出来几次，然后纷纷回归。很多新人起初想象不到他们的主持风格，抱着好奇的心情，只能片甲不留。  
真的当节目组说是同时请了他们两家加上银赫一家，工作人员有点崩溃。  
“这次我们带着小儿子出门，女儿也有自己的行程嘛。”金厉旭笑得有些温柔。  
“女儿已经出道了吗？”  
“不是，女儿需要上学的嘛。”  
“……”  
mcX：欢迎大家继续收看和爸爸去旅行，我们的第二个家庭是厉旭和艺声啊！厉旭是现场我们中唯一的Omega啊，其实这么看有点看不出来哈！  
厉旭：哥你说我怎么就不像了？  
mcX：哈哈哈哈哈，就是家中顶梁柱的感觉。  
厉旭：这话倒也没错。  
mxK：厉旭xi，我们听说最开始你们不打算接这个综艺的啊，是对我们有什么意见的？  
厉旭：倒不是意见，是听说mc是哥，我就怕吵起来。  
mcK：嗯……就这样吧哈！  
厉旭：是艺声不是很想来，私下里他还是很害羞的。  
mcK：你说的是艺声吗？  
银赫：艺声哥其实是个很腼腆的人，很温柔的。除了总想打我……  
mcX：哎哟，艺声这二十多年的人设突然崩塌啊！  
厉旭：没有崩塌，其实他就是长得比较厉害而已。哈哈哈哈哈！  
mcK：厉旭的笑声仍然很犀利。  
始源：哥你说的对。  
“听说东海哥他们去泡温泉了，我们就打算去海边的。”  
金厉旭拿着小型摄像机，金钟云抱着孩子，金钟云看见镜头就笑了起来，“安贤，打个招呼啊。”  
“我是金安贤，今年三岁！”  
“我们现在刚下飞机，安贤，我们这次去哪儿你知道吗？”  
“海！大海！”  
一家三口坐上车，金钟云还是抱着金安贤，推了推自己的墨镜，透过玻璃窗上微弱的影子看着自己的妆。这天阳光很足，金钟云挣扎着也看不清自己的样子。  
金厉旭认识金钟云这么多年，就是金钟云一转头他就知道对方在想什么，戳了戳地方的脸，“哥，转头。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
金厉旭捧着金钟云的脸，仔细的端详了一会儿，“很帅的。”  
金钟云这才反应过来金厉旭什么意思，咽了咽口水，“嗯，嗯……”  
mcK：哈哈哈哈哈，艺声的反应真的好青涩啊！  
始源：艺声哥私下里确实是这样的。  
mcX：厉旭，是在一起多久了？  
厉旭：我们在一起十五年了。  
作为对方的伴侣已经十五年，什么样的你都见过，什么样的动作也不足为奇。但是在撩拨你头发的时候，仍然会脸红心跳，永远的初恋感觉。  
阳光很灿烂，海风吹的也很舒服，金厉旭也不记得上一次出来玩是什么时候，此时此刻，他真的享受这个感觉。  
坐在沙滩上，看着爱人和孩子……  
“诶？！”金厉旭就躺了一下，转眼就没没了金钟云二人的身影。  
银赫：艺声哥可能害羞，然后跑掉了。  
始源：银赫说的很有道理。  
厉旭：怎么可能？！  
金厉旭倒不是怕他们迷路，就是不在眼前就会担心。但是在信息不回电话不接的情况下，着急担心是应该的。  
找还是不找？  
当爱人带着孩子玩，通通不见了踪影，你该怎么办？  
金厉旭其实没有那么着急，但是想想为了节目效果，你说几个表情总要表现的吧。  
镜头转换，金钟云正带着金安贤买饮料呢。丝毫没有意识到金厉旭已经发现他们失踪了，依然悠闲。  
mcK：厉旭是那之后就知道了还是现在才知道的？  
厉旭：那之后就知道了。是安贤要吃冰淇淋，艺声哥不让。  
银赫：这不是我们李满月和李东海的日常吗？  
始源：我家妍儿倒是没有过，她还是很淑女。  
银赫：真的，我想要个女儿来着，我家两个儿子，都要闹翻天了好吗？  
厉旭：我家木槿其实也还好，就是安贤很喜欢吃冰淇淋。  
银赫：这点随艺声哥，他就喜欢吃冰淇淋。  
始源：还好我们圭贤没来，不然他一定吐槽艺声哥。  
银赫：所以安贤真的很可爱了，要就给买着嘛！  
厉旭：哥你是孩子要什么都买？  
银赫：我是，但是东海不是。他很严厉的。  
mcK：很难想象东海严肃的样子。  
银赫（一脸认真）：很可怕的。  
mc：插一句话好难……  
“爸，想吃冰淇淋。”金安贤拉扯着金钟云的衣角。  
金钟云摇头，“不行。”  
金安贤伸出食指，晃啊晃啊，“就吃一个！”  
“不行！”  
“姐姐要吃的就吃掉了！安贤要，就不行啊！”金安贤扁嘴，声音极其委屈。  
mcK：哎呦呦，有对比了啊。  
mcX：所以厉旭家是宠着女儿的？  
厉旭：对，我家女儿小时候很宠着的，现在大了，就没那么多要求了。  
mcX：诶，你这么差别对待，孩子是知道的。  
厉旭：但是男孩子总要有点担当嘛！  
银赫：那安贤以后是个Omega呢？  
厉旭：你说的也对……但是现在有点担当总没错吧？  
始源：厉旭说得对。  
（比划了一下，就要去和厉旭击掌，被厉旭无视。）  
“因为外面热，你要吃这么凉的东西，晚上会肚子疼哦。”  
“不要！”  
“对吧，不想要肚子痛吧？”  
“可是想吃冰淇淋！”  
“那爸爸给旭爸爸买一个，你跟着吃一口哦～”  
金厉旭远远看见一个穿着花衬衫抱着小男孩走过来，金厉旭面色冷峻的看着金钟云，和蹦蹦跳跳的金安贤，还有金钟云手上看似马上就要化了的冰淇淋。皱眉，一言不发，就这么看着不敢动的金钟云和金安贤。  
“做什么去了？”  
“安贤渴了，我带着他去买水，然后……”  
金厉旭挑眉，他一挑眉，声音就会变得很高，“这么久？”  
“给爸爸买了个冰淇淋啊！”金安贤比金钟云胆子大，小小的蹭到金厉旭的腿边，满脸都是笑。  
金厉旭伸手掐了掐金安贤的脸蛋，“就你机灵！”  
“旭爸抱！”  
小东西好像明白很多，在被金厉旭抱起来的时候，顺便给了金钟云一个眼神，被摄像机捕捉到了。  
厉旭：哎哟，这个小子！  
mcK：可是被你儿子哄到了哦！  
金钟云连忙把冰淇淋递给金厉旭，然后重新站好。  
“你站那儿做什么？”金厉旭看着自家Alpha的样子，哑然失笑。好像自己欺负他似的，平时对别人的模样都哪儿去了？  
“等着你批评教训啊！”金钟云回答。  
mcX：艺声可以说是老婆奴了。  
银赫：可以这么说。  
始源：其实这种直接抱上去亲一下，就能好的，是吧？  
厉旭：对，我们之前也没什么秘密也没什么需要注意的，私下里就是这样，跟我总是有些别扭。  
mcK：可能就是不得不负责那种感觉？  
厉旭：啊？  
mcX：就肢体接触呢？  
厉旭：那还好吧。  
始源：开车了？  
mc：……  
“哥，你过来。”金厉旭喂金安贤一口冰淇淋，自己也吃了一口。金钟云乖乖的走过去，顺着金厉旭的手指，凑了过去。  
“冰淇淋……”说着，就在金钟云的嘴角亲了一下。  
“啊？”  
“下次，你就这样，我就不生气了啊！你是不是傻？”  
“小旭啊……那你就别生气了哈！”说着，金钟云在金厉旭的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，“冰淇淋还挺好吃的。”  
mcK：哎哟喂！下次遇到艺声，我得说说啊！  
mcX：你说什么？  
mcK：怎么都不会哄自己老婆？我和厉旭同乡，得维护同乡的利益啊利益。  
不管怎么埋怨或者调侃，金厉旭在演播厅的时候都是带着微笑的，幸福会无意间流淌出来。虽然十几年的生活下来，相处方式还是有些稚嫩，但是他们都在用各自的方式可能在镜头看不到的地方进行着什么。一些微笑的，细腻的地方，是别人看不到的。  
阳光总会在你的笑容上，纵使少了甜言蜜语，却仍然有着温馨和美好。  
厉旭：其实我们那方面的生活还是很和谐的。  
始源：厉旭你怎么又开车？！  
厉旭：我想说我家艺声哥也是个很能干的Alpha啊！  
银赫：这段会被剪掉的吧？？

 

最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行第一期 崔妍儿cut

崔妍儿是崔家下一代的第一人，是一个有着大大眼睛、大大酒窝的漂亮小女生。出生之后就俘虏了自家圭贤爸爸的全部喜爱，导致始源爸爸家庭地位直线下滑。于是，崔家父母心疼儿子，就把崔妍儿带回家亲自照看，留给两个人一点点小空间。小孙女实在太可爱，最后就不是心疼儿子，而是和曺圭贤一起疼爱崔妍儿。  
崔始源还真不是小心眼的人，对于自家女儿漂亮懂事惹人爱，他还是很欣慰的。  
异常善良，崔始源作为一个极其标准的Alpha所具有的最美好品质。  
这次的录制，崔始源和曺圭贤携崔氏小公主崔妍儿出镜。  
最优雅的女孩，多才多艺的女孩，跟曺圭贤毒舌完全不同的女孩，崔妍儿。  
mcK：第三组就是我们始源和圭贤了，这次为什么圭贤没来？很想他啊！  
始源：是行程问题。别的比较忙。  
mcX：不是因为我们这个节目劳务费低吧？  
银赫：反正不高啊。  
mcX：始源的女儿叫崔妍儿？  
始源：孩子爷爷起的名字，我们家的小公主。从小生活在我们圭贤的宠爱之下，无法无天了都。  
银赫：可能是女孩的原因？感觉很成熟的，思想很独立，很甜美，但是说话……嗯，就知道是圭贤的女儿啊。  
三个人的旅行目的地是哪里呢？飞机，是啊，马上降落在这个海岛上的，就是第三组家庭。  
mcK：为什么选这里？  
始源：我和圭贤举办婚礼的地方。  
mcK：世纪婚礼啊！  
始源：不是的哥！李东海说话不能信啊！  
银赫：你是对我家Omega有什么质疑的？  
厉旭：你是对我们东海哥哪里不满意了？  
始源：不是，你们俩……  
mcK：你们自己就吵起来怎么回事儿？  
厉旭：我们的日常，平日里不是特别熟。  
“妍儿，还记得这是哪里吗？”  
崔妍儿长得漂亮，白皙的皮肤，精致的小脸，浑然天成的公主模样，倒也没有趾高气昂。“是爸爸结婚的地方！”  
面对崔妍儿，曺圭贤就一直在笑，拉着女儿的小手，十分得意。  
崔始源就拉着行李箱跟在后面，要不是三个人都穿了条纹的T恤衫，还真不知道这是一家人。可能这是被遗忘的随从（？），那这个随从有点帅。  
“圭贤……”崔始源呼唤曺圭贤，未果。  
“圭贤……”崔始源第二次呼叫曺圭贤。  
曺圭贤头上好像有一块牌子，不在呼叫范围内。  
圭贤啊，看看我啊……  
崔始源脸上保持着笑容，但是就是无法联系上近在咫尺的曺圭贤。  
mcK：始源xi，好凄惨啊！  
mcX：家庭地位这么堪忧的？  
mcK：现在看起来我们是一档感情分析综艺了啊。始源xi，还有艺声xi，家庭地位都不如银赫xi啊。  
mcX：我更好奇希澈的家庭地位了。  
mcK：下期请他来当嘉宾吧！  
银赫：我们都比较爱护自己的Omega。  
始源：圭贤是我家一位，我的顺位有点低。  
厉旭：作为Omega，现在觉着挺好的。  
“始源？”曺圭贤转头才发现自家Alpha有点远，“你在干嘛啊？”  
崔始源那高大的样子，委屈的像是隔壁家那只马尔济斯犬。曺圭贤完全没get到崔始源威武的点，有些疑惑的眨眼睛，眨了几下，觉着刘海有点长，扎眼睛。  
“我刚刚叫你没搭理我！”  
曺圭贤真是一脸懵看着一大只扑向自己，“什么时候？”  
“刚刚！”  
“妍儿，你听见马爸爸叫我了吗？”  
崔妍儿摇头，“没有诶！”崔妍儿当然不会撒谎，她分析应该是自己和贤爸爸聊天的时候，马爸爸非要插话。  
马爸爸，可怜……  
mcK：始源是马爸爸？  
银赫：始源是马始，所以是马爸爸。  
厉旭：静辉也这么叫你？  
mcX：静辉是？  
始源：静辉是我小儿子。因为圭贤喜欢叫我马始。所以孩子们小时候都以为我叫崔马始……  
mcKmcX银赫厉旭：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
曺圭贤是谁？是一个在崔始源撒娇面前毫无抵抗力的Omega，所以拜倒在崔始源的酒窝之下后，只能亲昵的去拍崔始源的脸。“对不起。”  
“没关系。”随即就是满脸的笑容，崔始源是最好哄的。  
曺圭贤告诉崔妍儿，“不要吝啬自己的道歉。该道歉的时候就要道歉。”  
“比如我打了李满月，我就要跟他好好道歉！”  
“妍儿真懂事！但是，别随便打人啊！”  
“嗯！”  
银赫：嗯？请问妍儿干嘛打满月？  
始源：这个……  
厉旭：哥，这就是比喻吧。  
银赫：？？？  
小孩子打架是不对的哦！请各位家长要提醒自己的小朋友，杜绝打架哦！  
“这里是我们补办婚礼的地方。”  
“好像也没多久。”  
“是啊，但是能够再来一次，真不错。等静辉大一点，咱们四个一起来。”  
崔始源搂着曺圭贤的肩膀，曺圭贤就是顺应着崔始源点头。  
mcK：这一面的圭贤，如果不是这个节目，我可能永远也看不见了！  
银赫：说实在的我们也不太清楚。  
厉旭：圭贤是真的喜欢始源哥。  
始源：厉旭！  
厉旭：怎么了？  
始源：High five！  
厉旭：……  
正常小孩子看见沙滩一定就上午跑啊，玩啊，崔妍儿就很优雅的走上去，然后慢慢的挖沙子。  
“爸爸，看，小心心！”崔妍儿在沙滩上画了一个心，两个小手动啊动的，冲着曺圭贤和崔始源比心。  
曺圭贤是女儿奴，曾经和崔始源别扭的不像样，然后爱情是一方面，女儿是一方面，两方面让他觉着结婚真好。  
曺圭贤对着崔妍儿比心，崔始源却在曺圭贤的脸上亲了一口。  
崔妍儿很懂事的背过身去继续挖沙子。  
“妍儿为什么不和爸爸们互动了啊？”  
“爸爸们需要有自己的生活空间，妍儿喜欢爸爸们！”  
孩子纯真的笑脸，是父母最大的财富。  
崔始源看着这段影片，一言不发。  
mcK：感觉始源眼里有泪啊！  
厉旭：这么感动吗？  
银赫：始源真的长得像Alpha，其他地方都和东海一样。  
厉旭：东海哥长得也像Alpha，你看他的肌肉。  
银赫：那叫健康，厉旭，叫你东海哥带你一起去健身吧。  
厉旭：……我可以说不吗？  
未公开花絮：  
“呀！这个节目为什么不带我？！”  
“秀洙不是要上学嘛……”  
“呀……特儿啊。”金希澈跟着弟弟们怒吼，回头就见朴正洙进来，立马软了下来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们在研究带孩子去哪儿，希澈哥有点不开心。”李东海就是四十岁，关于金希澈的告状仍然拿手，也就只有他，完全不怕金希澈。  
朴正洙自然知道弟弟们接了节目，也知道金希澈的怨念在哪里。  
“等到秀洙放假，咱俩带着儿子去旅行吧。”  
对于朴正洙的提议，金希澈双手双脚乖巧同意。四十岁之后的金希澈软的不得了，尤其是在朴正洙面前。  
守护着的，是我们的爱情，是我们的家庭。  
下期预告：  
mcK：现在的Omega真的了不得！  
圭贤：你是瞧不起谁呢吗？！哥？！  
mcK：圭贤好久不见，又胖了吧？

希澈：我身为嘉宾，对于你们在亲子节目上秀恩爱提出控诉！  
银赫：哥，你这是嫉妒。  
希澈：银赫xi，哥我岁数大了，但是也记仇的。  
银赫（堂皇）：我错了，哥！


	24. 最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 第二期

跟着爸爸去旅行 第二期 李满月cut

mcK：为难的是父母，快乐的是孩子。  
mcX：头疼的是孩子，得意的是父母。  
mcK：大型亲子家庭旅游观察类节目，和爸爸去旅行！  
mcX：大家好！  
mcK：今天是我们的第二期节目。说实在的，今天我有点不想来的。  
mcX：我有点理解你。  
mcK：尤其是今天除了三位嘉宾，还有一位情感特别嘉宾！我就是因为他有点不想来了。  
mcX：介绍一下，就是我们suju组合的，希澈！  
希澈：话说你们都这么不希望我来？！  
mcX：希澈xi，自我介绍一下吧。  
希澈：啧！大家好，我是金希澈。从来没觉着会上这种节目，情感家庭对我来说很陌生。但是有家之后，上这种节目还是很开心的。  
圭贤：哥，这话是说给特哥听的吧？  
希澈：呀，你这个小子！！！  
mcX：啊，今天的嘉宾和之前的跟上一期的阵容不一样了。欢迎圭贤，厉旭和东海！  
mcK：上次时候厉旭一个是Omega，现在三位嘉宾都是Omega。  
东海：大家好，我是东海，你们满月的海爸爸。  
（不是大海，是东海啊！）  
mcX：现在满月已经有粉丝了是吗？  
东海：满月现在是小明星了！我和银赫好像被忽略了。大家都想生个满月一样的孩子。  
mcK：现在的Omega真的了不得！  
圭贤：你是瞧不起谁呢吗？！哥？！  
mcK：圭贤好久不见，又胖了吧？  
圭贤（微笑）：啊，哥，你好像变老了。  
mcK：嗯，好的。  
圭贤：大家好，我们好久不见了。我是圭贤，最近想我了吗？  
mcX：圭贤最近没什么活动？  
希澈：他安心做崔氏第一人……  
圭贤：哥？？？  
mcK：上次的嘉宾好像就厉旭这次也来了。  
厉旭：大家好，我是厉旭，我又来了！  
东海：钟……艺声哥好像是不太敢。比较害羞的。  
mcX：啊～这样啊～  
mcK：我们来看一下第一组，银赫和东海组合，现在应该叫李满月组？  
东海： 我们dne对星月组合没啥嫉妒的情绪。（微笑）  
“三天两夜温泉之旅，李满月最想做什么？”李赫宰拿着水瓶充当话筒，给李满月做采访。  
李东海饶有兴趣的看着两个人耍宝，反正行李扔在一边就扔在一边，迟早有人收拾。  
“温泉，温泉蛋！牛奶！”  
“哎一古，我家满月这么健康啊！”李赫宰的笑容是埋没了眼睛，展现了牙齿，眼角浅浅的细纹宣告着这人年纪也不小了，也是结婚好多好多年两个孩子的爸爸了。但是笑容依旧，和二十几岁的时候没有差别。  
当然，这是在面对李东海的时候，面对小号李东海，李赫宰牙龈出场率依旧很高。  
mcK：上次银赫在啊，我就忘了问了。你们两个是谁先告白的？  
mcX：肯定银赫啊，东海看起来不像是那么疯的。  
东海：确实是……我。  
mc：啊！  
mcK：怪不得说你眼光的问题。  
mcX：东海的审美感觉一直是个谜。  
东海：我是觉着银赫很有魅力啊。  
圭贤：银赫自己说孩子像东海简直就是上天的馈赠。  
厉旭：他真的这么说过。  
mcK：所以说东海的审美有问题嘛！  
“爸爸，什么时候泡温泉！”  
“晚上吃完饭啊，满月要吃多多的饭！”  
“长高高！”  
“长高高！”  
李东海和李满月的对话，那么李赫宰先生呢，当然在整理行李。  
“东海，我们去吃饭吧。”  
“还没到时间啊。”  
李赫宰伸手去抓李东海的手，李东海一手拉着李赫宰，一手抱着李满月。“你干嘛？”  
“没事儿，收拾行李的时候，想你了。”  
圭贤：诶～赫宰哥的情话真是……  
厉旭：旁若无人？  
圭贤；一言难尽。  
字幕：因为是私家温泉，画面不与播放，收录到一些声音，还是可以放送的。  
东海：这也可以播吗？  
mcK：上星期厉旭要开车都播了。  
mcX：我们一～直～都是很有深度的。  
希澈：呀！你们说了什么不能播出的吗？  
东海：不是不是，我是忘记了。  
“这个水还很烫，满月觉着烫吗？”东海说。  
“啊！好热！可以煮蛋了。”  
“一点一点适应就好了，小孩子不能泡太久。”  
“东海你不下来啊？”  
“我一会儿带满月就回去了。”  
“等满月睡了，两个人来泡会儿呗～”  
“李赫宰，录节目呢！”  
“这段录不到。”  
“你再不出来就昏过去了啊。”  
（水声）（水声）  
“和东海一起泡温泉，感觉温泉里都是你信息素的味道。”  
“喂喂喂！”  
mcK：诶我想连线银赫，就是现在。  
mcX：我想告诉他录到了声音。  
mcX：银赫xi原来在啊！  
银赫：啊啊，我在隔壁录影，就来看看。大家好，我是东海的银赫！  
东海：什么啊？！  
希澈：我身为嘉宾，对于你们在亲子节目上秀恩爱提出控诉！  
银赫：哥，你这是嫉妒。（笑）  
希澈：银赫xi，哥我岁数大了，但是也记仇的。  
银赫（堂皇）：我错了，哥！  
圭贤：银赫还不如不来呢。  
厉旭：观众看见这样，会不会以为希澈哥一直在打银赫哥。  
希澈：你们两个小子，别乱说话啊，我打过他吗？  
东海：其实也没做什么，就是满月睡了之后我去泡了一会儿。一小会儿。  
mcX：我看前几天东海晒的图片，满月好像长高了。  
东海：希望他能比我们两个人都高。  
希澈：孩子长得很快的，我家秀洙上次看见还得要人抱，再看见就会跑了。  
mcK：你是有多久没回家？！  
mcX：利特有你这个Alpha是真的累。  
mcK：但是听见希澈说这个话，也是第一次吧？  
圭贤：希澈哥在有儿子之后，每天都在晒孩子。就是……  
厉旭：忽略了特哥。  
东海：怪不得特哥总生气。  
希澈：……（为了求生，我该说点什么）  
日常最流利的语言，金希澈有一点迟缓。最终，他放弃了，就这一丢丢的迟缓，估计朴正洙那边也不好交代。  
孩子总会在不经意间长大，家长们不要错过孩子的成长哦～都将会是最美好的回忆。

 

最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 第二期 金安贤cut  
金安贤是金厉旭两口子的小儿子，他的上面有一个小姐姐，长得很可爱很漂亮。自家姐姐和满月哥哥一样，因为长得像‘妈妈’而备受喜爱。他因为长得像云爸，总觉着自己没有姐姐受家人的爱护。  
金厉旭也觉着和儿子有那么一点点的疏远，所以这次就带着安贤一个，出来录节目。这两个人打算给孩子展现一下，自己的爱。  
mcK：第二组是厉旭组啊，上次要开车的那位？  
厉旭：哪有啊？  
mcX：各位，这是亲子节目。  
希澈：你看看你们，都录了些啥？  
东海：我家的我觉着还可以。  
mc&厉旭&圭贤&希澈：嗯？？？？  
mcX：但是上一次安贤总是提到姐姐，是喜欢姐姐还是嫉妒姐姐？  
厉旭：嫉妒吗？我家平日里对姐姐一直比较宠。  
mcK：其实小孩子都知道的。  
圭贤：我家老大也是女孩，其实在分化之前，女孩总是比男孩更想去宠。  
东海：但是家里两个孩子，只要有一点点的不一样，另外一个就能察觉出来的。  
厉旭：对的，所以和安贤一起正视了这个问题。  
“安贤啊，起来吃饭了咯～”  
“旭爸爸，袜子。”  
“哎一古，安贤要学会自己穿袜子的啊。”  
金钟云看见这两个人的互动，笑笑不说话。  
“哥怎么在这里，吓死我了。”金厉旭忙活完金安贤，回身就看见金钟云立在身后。  
金钟云微笑着张开双臂，将金厉旭搂住。  
“喂喂喂？！”  
“安贤也来。爸爸抱抱。”  
“昂！”  
“一大早的干嘛？”金厉旭虽然有些不解，还是笑容满面的。  
“想抱抱你们啊。我的家人。”  
三口人充分的展现自己的幸福。  
mcK：艺声其实是个暖男啊！  
圭贤：还很浪漫。  
厉旭：应该说是艺术。我很欣赏这一点。  
mcX：看来我们要把厉旭的话都记下来，等到艺声来，都放给他。  
厉旭（大笑）：那我就不让艺声哥来了。  
希澈：厉旭，艺声知道了会生气吧？  
厉旭：艺声哥的脾气现在非常非常的好。  
mcK：所以艺声可能一直都不能来了吧？  
东海：哈哈哈哈哈。  
厉旭：哥！  
“今天是海边的最后一天咯，晚上有给安贤的惊喜哦！”  
金厉旭抱着金安贤，鼻尖对着金安贤的鼻尖。这应该算是有点陌生的动作，金安贤的动作极其不熟练，但是被旭爸爸宠溺的样子，还很幸福。  
“嗯嗯！”  
到了晚上，金钟云和金厉旭分别拉着金安贤的一只手，走在沙滩上。夏季，海风没有那么凉，非常的舒服。  
金厉旭拉紧儿子的小手，“安贤和姐姐都是老天赐给我的宝藏。你们都是爸爸最爱的天使。”  
“安贤和姐姐还有旭爸爸，都是我的家人。缺一个都不可以的。”  
“安贤也爱爸爸们啊！”  
随着‘嗖’的一声，所有人被吸引了注意力。烟花在海上绽放，只是简单的样式，但是在黑漆漆的海平面上，是在黑暗中注入如此多彩的光芒。  
“哇！”  
“安贤以后，也要这样多彩的人生哦！”金钟云在金安贤的脸上亲了一口。”  
厉旭：你们看，艺声哥很文艺的。  
东海：哈哈哈。  
希澈：我有点知道钟云不来节目的原因了。他真的～害羞的！  
mcK：我有点期待艺声来了啊。  
mcX：厉旭啊，下次让艺声来吧。  
厉旭：我来真的不欢迎的？！  
圭贤：主要是出现了太多次了。  
希澈：审美疲劳！  
厉旭：mo？！  
东海：哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
mcK：所以说，不管几岁的孩子，都要关注孩子的内心。  
mcX：多沟通才是对的。  
mcK：所有父母都是爱自己的孩子的哦！

 

最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行第二期 崔妍儿cut

mcK：厉旭家庭真的很感动了，能看出来是个文艺的家庭。  
mcX：人不可貌相，一直以为艺声是那种很酷的，在家人面前也是很萌的。  
mcK：所以想提醒一下东海组，你们是不是有点过分？这是个亲子节目。  
希澈：这应该是节目组剪辑问题。跟我们有什么关系吗？  
东海：哥是羡慕我们满月长得好看吧？  
mcK：咳咳。我们看下一组吧。  
mcX：圭贤组！圭贤啊，上次我们还说想你了呢。  
圭贤（微笑）：哥哥们好像很久不见了吧？这次感觉你们好累啊，需要我帮你们分担一下吗？  
mcK：不需要。圭贤啊，先看看你的短片哈。  
圭贤（笑容灿烂）：好啊。  
东海：就这个笑容，他家妍儿一模一样。  
“在妍儿眼里，始源爸爸是什么样的爸爸？”  
“马爸爸是特别绅士，特别爱护圭贤爸爸的。”  
“对妍儿不好吗？”  
“对我也很好，对弟弟也好。但是对圭贤爸爸最好了！”  
“最后会有见小朋友的，满月和安贤，互相都认识吗？”  
“认识的。秀洙哥哥总是带着我们一起玩，还有木槿姐姐。”  
“妍儿最喜欢谁呢？”  
“李满月！我们都最喜欢李满月了！爸爸们说哒！”  
以上，来自节目组pd的采访。崔氏大小姐从头到尾都保持着微笑，看起来一点也不像一个四岁的小孩子。  
东海：（眯眼笑，全程不说话，就是笑得很美好。）  
mck：东海笑得很诡异啊。  
东海：啊？有吗？  
圭贤：我们满月是真的很招人疼的。  
东海：上一期妍儿还说打满月呢。  
圭贤：小孩子啊，喜欢谁就举的例子都是谁呗。说明你家满月让人疼爱。  
厉旭：虽然我家孩子没在榜上，我还是得承认满月很惹人疼爱。  
希澈：下意识的想要去喜欢吧。  
mcX：满月的眼睛特别好看，就是看了还想再看的。  
海岛的温度很高，崔始源穿了一件白衬衫，解开了最上面的两颗扣子，站在太阳伞下挽袖子。崔始源从二十几岁开始，就已经满身散发着‘我就是Alpha’这种感觉了。明明没有散发着信息素，却也让人脸红心跳，成熟男人的魅力，也是很可怕的。  
这片海滩并不是之前他们去的私人海滩，而是外面一个网红打卡地，加上是旅行旺季，游客很多。这样的男人一个人站在那里，很容易成为搭讪的目标。  
“请问，你们是在录节目吗？”  
在这种情况下，崔始源肯定做不到装聋作哑。  
“嗯嗯，录节目呢。”  
“是什么节目呢？”这个很明显是不在发情期的Omega，娇小美貌可爱，还很年轻。  
mcK：哎哟哟，把帅气的Alpha独自扔出去很危险啊。  
mcX：始源这样的，应该很受欢迎吧。  
圭贤：他确实很受欢迎的。  
东海：圭贤好淡定的。  
圭贤（笑了笑）：我亲自经历过，这个人啊，还挺可靠的。  
mcK：圭贤真的变了。  
mcX：洋溢着幸福的味道。  
崔始源微笑，指了指镜头，“跟着爸爸去旅行，这个是节目名字，我在等我的配偶和女儿。”  
“哦。这样啊，打扰了。”  
已婚的Alpha倒是没什么，但是已婚Alpha的配偶就很难摆弄，毕竟人家是有法律保护的。  
“请问你是在等人吗？”  
崔始源整个人有些僵硬，“圭贤怎么还不到啊？”  
“爸爸，那个是马爸爸吗？身边的人是谁啊？”崔妍儿接受采访之后，跟着曺圭贤来这里找崔始源。  
崔妍儿穿了一件白色的连衣裙，曺圭贤也是穿了白色的衬衫，深蓝色的牛仔裤，戴了墨镜。曺圭贤帮着整理了一下崔妍儿的草帽，拉着女儿向崔始源走过去。  
“马爸爸长得好看，好多人都喜欢他。”  
“这个不可以啊，马爸爸最喜欢是贤爸爸了！”  
崔妍儿瞪着眼，气呼呼的看着那个正在跟崔始源搭讪的人。  
“妍儿，马爸爸是个好人。所以啊，我们要爱着他。”曺圭贤笑着说，眼睛里并无波澜。  
崔始源也不知道自己该不该笑，这已经是第三个来问路的人了，已经在考虑要不要换个地方。  
“请问，你有什么事找我的Alpha吗？”  
“圭贤啊……”  
“爸爸！”  
“妍儿啊，什么时候过来的？”崔始源喜笑颜开的抱起崔妍儿，小心翼翼的拉了拉曺圭贤的衣摆。  
曺圭贤微笑着给来搭讪的人打发走，斜眼看了一下崔始源。  
“我什么也没做！”  
“所以你做得好啊！”曺圭贤拍拍崔始源的脸，顺带着捏了捏。“你说你都胖了，怎么还有这么多人喜欢你呢？”  
mcK：圭贤啊……  
厉旭：圭贤通过这个节目展现了自己温柔的一面。  
mcX：对始源，圭贤可以说是很宠了。  
圭贤：我就是很喜欢我家Alpha啊！  
东海：我也很喜欢我家Alpha的。  
厉旭：你们怎么了？  
mc：今天改撒狗粮了？明明是亲子节目。  
“嘿嘿嘿。”  
“啊啊啊，是始源欧巴和圭贤欧巴！”  
“那个是妍儿吗？”  
“好可爱！”  
三口人挥手，准备去一边的饭店吃饭。  
“圭贤爸爸说马爸爸是好人。”崔妍儿冷不丁来了一句。  
也不顾什么礼仪，崔始源喜笑颜开的想要去亲曺圭贤，被对方按下来了。  
“干嘛干嘛？”  
“想亲亲你。”  
“妍儿在呢。”  
“妍儿不看。”  
mcX：真的是懂事的小姑娘。  
mcK：这段的重点不是圭贤和始源太腻歪了嘛？  
圭贤：哥你这是羡慕。羡慕东海、厉旭还有我。  
mcK：我也不是Omega，我干嘛羡慕你？  
希澈：你不羡慕我吗？  
mc：为什么请金希澈来啊？？？？


	25. 最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 最终回

*写不动了，原本也没想写太多，结果越来越多。中间空几期，我要直接写最后一期了！  
*因为除了这个海岛，还有下一个海岛。  
*我觉着适当补一个婚礼，比较适合我们现在的心境  
*所以，哈瓦伊和必密酱，也要适当出场的，对吗？  
最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 最终回1  
“所以，我们只来海岛了？”曺圭贤一脸嫌弃。  
“好像就东海哥他们没去海边。”金厉旭戴上墨镜。  
“我们去的山里，海岛真不错。”李东海嘴角微微上扬，笑得像一只刚睡醒的大喵，充斥着有些懒洋洋的……炫耀？  
“所以，这里是你选的？”曺圭贤提问。  
“不不不，圭贤，我们只是猜的。”李东海得意。  
曺圭贤和金厉旭看到李赫宰和pd热情的聊天，哦，不是猜的，是这家有秘密没能分享。金厉旭给金钟云使了个眼色，金钟云就把李赫宰带过来了。  
现在这个岁数来看，李赫宰可不是唯一的弱势群体，还包括金钟云和崔始源。崔始源因为有彬彬有礼还多金，女儿奴还不爱管闲事的属性护体，一般战火都会将他推至圈外，于是圈内，只剩下了李赫宰和金钟云。  
一般李东海的加成很高，但是这次寡不敌众，还是让弟弟们狠狠的成功了一把。  
当然，这都不是大事。  
兄弟们一起玩玩闹闹罢了。  
mcK：为难的是父母，快乐的是孩子。  
mcX：头疼的是孩子，得意的是父母。  
mcK：大型亲子家庭旅游观察类节目，和爸爸去旅行！  
mcX：大家好！  
mcK：今天是我们三组嘉宾最后一期节目了，虽然很吵，也有点舍不得。  
mcX：是啊，而且这期录完也没有太久是吧？  
银赫：对的。我们才回来没多久。  
mcX：银赫xi，我们先来打招呼吧。我们的嘉宾还是李满月的爸爸银赫，崔妍儿的爸爸圭贤，金安贤的爸爸艺声！艺声xi先来打招呼啊！这么多期，是第一次来吧？  
艺声：大家好，我是金安贤的父亲，厉旭的另一半suju组合里面艺术的声音艺声。好久不见了！  
圭贤：艺声哥打招呼的方式还是很老套。  
艺声：你这个……  
圭贤：哥，这个可是亲子放送！  
艺声（瞪）：嗯……  
圭贤：大家好，我是圭贤！妍儿大小姐的爸爸。  
mcK：妍儿大小姐？  
圭贤：网友叫妍儿的昵称，说她非常有大小姐的风范。  
银赫：大家好！我是你们的银赫。  
（有夫之夫，亚洲鳀鱼，suju成员，满月父亲）  
mcX：我们今天也请来了嘉宾。  
mcK：组合人多就是好，随便请嘉宾。  
神童：大家好！我是圆圆的，还不是父亲，马上就是父亲，正在学习做父亲的神童！  
mcK：这次是三组家庭一起到济州岛了啊。  
银赫：对的，我们一起去济州岛玩。  
圭贤：第一次带孩子去看日出。  
银赫：真的是很好的体验，几个孩子本来就认识，关系也很好。  
圭贤：妍儿很喜欢济州岛呢，比我们之前去的更喜欢。  
神童：下次我也带着孩子去济州岛玩。  
mcX：神童xi马上要做爸爸了吧？  
神童：诶，是的。预产期还有两个月不到了。  
mcK：恭喜恭喜。  
mcK：艺声xi，要说说话啊！  
艺声：厉旭说来这里不用说太多的话，因为比较吵。  
银赫：……  
圭贤：……  
mc：……  
（*厉旭和艺声cp的胜利）  
mcK：我们来看看影片吧。  
“满月！”  
“满月！”  
李满月到的时候，其余两家早已经到了。面对扑向自己的小朋友，李满月真的是表现出了比崔妍儿还严格的教养，一手搂住金安贤，一手拉着崔妍儿。笑得很是灿烂，“安贤长高了啊！妍儿也是。”  
“满月，要叫我姐姐！”  
其实崔妍儿没比李满月大几个月，但是崔妍儿还是觉着自己是姐姐。  
“不要！”李满月笑得弯了眼，长长的睫毛有些颤动，落下了一些影子在满是星光的眼眸中。妈妈饭姐姐饭纷纷表示，李满月长大绝对是美男子。  
基因啊，真不是盖的。  
一时间，小孩子好像也可以组了cp。只是唯饭居多，毕竟还是小孩子，不太好，爸爸cp的糖都够吃了。  
崔妍儿好像只有在同龄人面前才会有小孩子的样子，大声的笑，欢乐的奔跑。  
mcX：妍儿很开心啊，很喜欢满月啊。  
圭贤：妍儿很喜欢满月的，就像我们都喜欢东海哥。  
银赫：喂喂喂喂喂，李东海是我家的。  
艺声：我家安贤也很喜欢满月的。  
mcK：满月才是大明星来着。

*哎呀呀这种亲子节目里，有车我也不要写的了  
*我是真的喜欢李满月  
*我都想写李满月长大了  
*不不不 这个文的宗旨就是发糖而已  
*不要当真  
*还记得这个文最开始是什么吗  
*沙雕脑洞！对的！沙雕！脑洞！  
===================  
最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 最终回2  
黑暗中，发出悉悉簌簌的声音。  
是谁呢？  
是今天主人公之一，崔妍儿。  
“爸爸，今天要看日出的呀！”  
作为顶尖偶像，现在已经是长寿组合的样子，完全素颜素颜圭贤和始源始源。  
在女儿的早安中醒过来。  
圭贤伸手摸了摸始源的头发。  
（大清早就很恩爱的两个人）  
“满月满月啊，起床啦！”主人公之一，李满月。  
已经穿戴好坐在一边的是银赫，抱着不肯起床儿子的是东海。  
“说好了去看日出哦！”  
李满月扭着身子往东海怀里钻，不肯起。乱糟糟的头发和东海的一模一样，银赫看着笑得满满的牙龈。  
“过来啊，给你梳头发。”  
“给我还是满月？”  
“当然是你啊。来。”  
东海笑着，抱起李满月，“我觉着我得先把小祖宗梳洗完才好。  
（这也是秀恩爱的一个清晨）  
“起床啦！说好了去看日出啊！哥，来不及啦！”  
厉旭，suju组合的真·忙内，有着极高的声线。  
金安贤作为vocal组艺声和厉旭的小儿子，声音也极为值得期待。  
“爸爸～”  
“我们说好了和满月还有妍儿一起去看日出的啊。”  
艺声看样子也不想起，但是在厉旭的注视下，还是慢慢的开始起床，顺带着亲了一下金安贤的额头。  
mcK：你们彻底将亲子节目录成了约会节目啊。  
圭贤：还好了，银赫哥和东海哥日常就是这样。话说，哥你这是嫉妒吗？  
mcK：行吧。  
mcX：这次是去看日出了吗？  
银赫：大家一起约好了的，看日出去。  
艺声：那天需要爬山，挺累的了。  
mcK：那里我有去过，早上去的话空气很好。不像这里，空气很差了。  
银赫：那天想起来也是很美的。我们之前去过的海岛，这又是另外一种风景。  
“哎哟哟，妍儿啊，今天也好美啊！”李东海脸贴脸的蹭了蹭崔妍儿，一手抱了抱崔妍儿。  
“东海叔叔早上好！”  
“我也想要个女儿的，小可爱。”  
这时，李满月拉了拉李东海的衣角，扁着嘴。  
你家小可爱这里啊！  
谁还不是个小可爱了啊！  
李东海只好笑着抱起李满月，“我们满月吃醋了。”  
李赫宰亲了一口李满月的脸，“我们满月最好看了！爸爸最喜欢了！”  
“哼哼，赫爸爸最喜欢的是海爸爸。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。满月是最明白的那一个。”曺圭贤在一边跟着打哈哈。  
“要不你们再要一个吧，估计会是女儿了。”  
金厉旭不知道什么时候也凑了过来，笑嘻嘻的模样。  
“什么啊？！”这次轮到李赫宰堂皇，甚至笑出了笑纹。  
mcX：银赫有计划生三胎吗？  
银赫：没有没有，哥，别乱说。  
圭贤：我来爆料！  
mcK：我就知道圭贤不会这么安静的。  
圭贤：当时星儿差点没出生，银赫哥心疼东海哥。  
mcX：银赫是Alpha的楷模。  
mcK：疼Omega的模范。  
艺声：银赫确实是，看得出来。  
济州岛的空气很好，一行人浩浩荡荡的向山顶进发了。  
“这么可爱的小孩子啊，也是来爬山的吗？”  
“爷爷好！和爸爸一起来看日出的！”  
走了一小段，一众人遇到了同样上山的爷爷奶奶。光线很暗，石阶上还有露水，带着潮气的早上，甚至看得见天上的星星。  
爷爷奶奶还是发现了可爱的李满月，跟他打招呼。  
带着孩子去爬山，爸爸们也是很有勇气的嘛！

 

*萌之篇的最后部分了

 

===================

最棒的偶像 萌之篇 跟着爸爸去旅行 最终回3

“满月呀，自己走吧。”

“走不动啦～我的脚尖也疼，脚掌也疼，鼻尖也疼……”

“鼻尖怎么啦？”

“刚刚觉着困，揉眼睛的时候，自己打到了。”

“……”

李满月说的楚楚可怜，李赫宰不禁觉着这孩子长大就是李东海的翻版，现在性格都开始相似，这种像小傻瓜一样的可爱，真是与众不同。李赫宰只好将李满月抱在怀里，继续登山。

“累吗？要不我抱一会儿。”李东海凑过来询问。

李赫宰摇摇头，自己的腰好着呢。

李东海不明白这人干嘛突然跟自己试了小性子，莫名其妙。心疼一下自己的Alpha怎么了，虽然自己是Omega，但是帮着抱孩子也不是不行啊。

“妍儿，爸爸抱你吧。”崔始源觉着孩子应该是累了，而且不加快速度，估计是看不到日出的。

“奶奶说，妍儿要到自己的极致才可以让家里人帮忙，这样才知道自己的极限在哪里。就这样，我们才可以成为优秀的人。”崔妍儿就是在登山过程中，也极尽优雅。

“我的妍儿真优秀。”崔始源感动。

“所以妍儿觉着，现在就是自己的极限了。爸爸抱。”

“啊？哦。好的。”

一本正经的样子，真不愧是曺圭贤的女儿啊。

好像知道崔始源在想什么，曺圭贤笑着凑了过去，蹭了蹭崔始源的肩膀，小声的说：“加油。”

崔始源最受用的就是曺圭贤的撒娇，瞬间活力满满。

金安贤岁数小，早就扑在金厉旭的怀里不肯走。金钟云走过去，将手里的外套披在金厉旭的身上，一手抄起金安贤，“我们走吧。”

“爸爸，你好帅气！”

可能除了金厉旭，就连摄影师也没发现，金钟云嘴角细碎的笑。金厉旭拍拍金安贤的头，“哥，你真的帅。”

于是笑容的碎片连成了灿烂的笑容，每名充满在眼角，整个人都明媚了起来。就因为金厉旭和金安贤的夸赞，金钟云还是很好满足的。

mcX：艺声在家人面前好温柔。

圭贤：艺声哥在我们面前也很温柔。

银赫：真的？

艺声（凝视）：嗯？

银赫（笑）：哥，爱你哦～

mcK：银赫真的是眼力见的代表。

银赫：生存法则。我家东海就没什么眼力见儿，这么多年了。

mcX：可能这就是东海和满月能受到那么多人喜欢的原因吧，天然。

圭贤：可能是东海哥傻fufu的。

艺声：说什么实话。你家妍儿今天去东海家玩。

圭贤：东海哥长得特别漂亮，很天然，特别可爱。爱你哦，东海哥！（笔芯笔芯）

mcK：看来suju组合都是相亲相爱的。

（*可能都怕挨打吧）

原本以为是阴天，所有人都打算走一下下就下山了，就在这时候，阳光在云层中跳出，一点一点的将阳光洒在一行人的身上。

“太阳太阳！”

山顶笼罩在金红色的阳光下，孩子们很少会有这样的体验，也没人知道以后这些小孩子们还会不会有今天记忆，但是当下，是最美的样子。就像那一年，互相说。你在我心中是最棒的模样。

“李东海！”李赫宰突然喊了起来，李东海瞪大眼睛看过去，李满月也吓了一跳。

“哦？”

“李东海啊，我爱你！”李赫宰喊起来，声音从来不输给李东海。

“什么啊？！”虽然在这种情况下，李东海听见会害羞，会觉着意外，但是莫名的甜蜜，也不觉着有什么不对。

“满月啊，星儿啊，爸爸爱你们啊！”

李东海捂着嘴笑，弯弯的眼，映着朝阳，更是明熠生辉的样子。

李满月也跟着笑，小手放在嘴巴上，学爸爸的样子，奶里奶气的声音，“爸爸们，我爱你们！星儿啊，哥哥也爱你哦。”说完，还比了个心。

mcK：满月是sence精啊，好像银赫。

银赫（露出牙龈）：让我骄傲的儿子。

圭贤：我是很想和他家结为亲家的。

艺声：mo？

mcX：艺声怎么这么惊讶？也是这么想的？

艺声：厉旭说，想和圭贤他家结亲家的。

mcK：哎哟，孩子长大之后，还得和你们一起水深火热啊。

神童：你们真的很可怕了。

艺声：神童家孩子小。

银赫：哥，加油！

“银赫都喊了，我们要不要也喊？”崔始源看向曺圭贤。

“东海哥！银赫哥！我们结亲家吧！”曺圭贤突然喊道。

众人都是一愣，随即全部开始大笑。只剩下三个孩子，没听懂什么意思。

金厉旭悄悄拉起金钟云的手，抿着嘴微笑。金钟云也用力回握金厉旭的手，金钟云的手不大，却可以好好的握住金厉旭的手。

“厉旭，我爱你。”

在金厉旭的耳边，金钟云悄悄的说道。

不管是张扬的，内敛的，明朗的，一切的一切，都是爱你的样子。

这个家，这个人，爱着。

都是最好的模样。

mcK：这样吧，我们是最后一期了。

mcX：很舍不得啊。

（其实真的很吵吧！）

mcK：那就来录视频信吧！

mcX：给孩子的。

mcK：圭贤？

圭贤：我先？

mcK：优待优待，你是我们这里唯一的Omega。

mcX：虽然看起来不像。

圭贤：怎么就，不像了？

圭贤（端庄微笑）：妍儿，静辉，期望你们能好好的成长，成为自己心中最棒的模样。啊，孩子们的马爸爸，谢谢你。还有，我爱你。

（手指比心，在头顶比心）

mcK：哎一古，有些感动啊！

mcX：看到圭贤幸福的模样，想起十年前的他，觉着真好啊。

艺声：孩子们，爸爸不是很会表达，应该说是没有那么的有趣，但是爸爸在努力成为最好的爸爸。旭啊，以前我不是很爱表达，我们也没有那么轰轰烈烈的爱情故事，但是你要知道，每一秒，我都是爱着你的。

mcK：艺声的眼里好像有泪水。

圭贤：艺声哥其实也是眼泪达人，情感细腻。

银赫：所以艺声哥唱歌的时候，情感特别饱满，是最好的歌手。

圭贤：没关系。我和艺声哥都是kry。

银赫（笑）：……

（我和东海可是D&E呢！）

mcX：队内也是激烈的。

银赫：东海啊，我爱你，我爱你，辛苦了，我原本说，想要给你最好的，因为我爱你，我真的爱你。既然不能放开你，我要成为最好的模样。也谢谢你成为我们孩子的爸爸，也让我成为了爸爸。虽然你一直想生女儿，但是我想和你说，够了够了。我爱你！希望你能知道我的执著，我爱你。满月啊，星儿啊，海爸爸很拼命很努力，你们才会到这个世界上来，可能这个世界很残酷，但是爸爸们会为你们保驾护航，爱你们。

mcX：银赫说了几个我爱你？

mcK：我数了是六个。

mcX：为什么是六个？

银赫（牙龈瞩目）：这个是我们的小秘密。

圭贤：这个我知道啊。

艺声：我也知道，能说吗？

神童：这个很肉麻。

银赫：还是不要了吧。

mcK：我们还是很好奇的。

mcX：观众应该也很好奇吧。

银赫：移动海明白就好。

mcK：辛苦了辛苦了！

mcX：以后要三胎的时候，也可以继续我们的节目吧。星儿也能来了。神童也可以来做嘉宾了！

艺声&神童&银赫&圭贤：大家辛苦啦！

孩子总是在不经意间长大，可能错过了什么，就是永远错过，你可能不知道孩子在什么地方遇到了挫折，也不知道在高兴什么。但是真当你去了解他，爱护他，你会发现，你知道了孩子们的一切。

高兴的，伤心的，兴奋的，激动的，每一个瞬间，都是我们以后的回忆。

生活本身就是一个旅程，不知道究竟什么时候是重点。孩子和家长们，在旅途中，互相的谅解和了解，这可能就是这一趟名为亲子的旅途中，最美好的真谛。

The End


	26. 最棒的偶像 情之篇 济州岛之夜

*嗯，是的。新车，从来没看过的。  
*送给大家的新年礼物，这真的是，最后一章了，从此，最偶要离我们而去了。  
*其实是我现在的精力不够写。（要知道我以前每天一辆小破车的）  
*这是aloha之前的一章，也就是小女儿出生之前，录完跟着爸爸去旅行之后的一章。又名，李必密的诞生。  
*祝，大家新年大吉。我们，年后见！  
==========  
最棒的偶像 情之篇 济州岛之夜  
录完节目，没到现场的哥哥弟弟们也过去了，suju带着几个孩子在济州岛玩了半天，也算是一个大型的聚会，成员加配偶加孩子，着实热闹。到了晚上，哥哥们因为工作只好带着孩子们提前回家，包括金钟云，他是临时安排的工作。原本定好了和金厉旭还有孩子们一起玩，这一下子轮到金厉旭不开心了。  
金厉旭平日里就很理性，对金钟云也没什么小脾气，但是真的生起气来，金钟云永远都是失败的。金厉旭想着好不容易的假期，就这么浪费了真的很不高兴。金钟云使出浑身解数，才劝得金厉旭留下来带着孩子按照原定计划玩。曺圭贤没办法，当一回好人，跟着劝金厉旭。  
“你现在可真是温柔了。”金厉旭没好气儿的说。  
曺圭贤翻白眼，这不还是为了金厉旭好嘛！“我帮你带孩子，我还成罪人了！金厉旭，良心呢？！”  
金厉旭笑了起来，抱抱曺圭贤。曺圭贤忍不住笑，只能拼命板着脸，“哼！”  
“好了好了。”崔始源带着酒坑出现，“别人以为你俩是一对儿呢。”  
曺圭贤之前连着录了好几个节目，晚饭前要上楼去休息，顺带着几个孩子也困了，就带着孩子们上楼休息。  
“我带孩子们先上去，你们慢慢吃一会儿来领孩子。”  
“我陪你去。”  
金厉旭和李东海都过去帮曺圭贤安顿了孩子，先去吃饭好一会儿上楼替曺圭贤。人多有这个好处，不怕孩子没人照看。  
金厉旭看着身边的崔始源，“你是不是又黑了呀？”  
“是吗？”崔始源摸了摸下巴，“圭贤也说我黑了，真黑了？”  
“你啊，现在是匹黑马啊，黑马！”李东海笑道。  
“哎哟哟，晚饭是生鱼片啊！”  
“还有烧烤，要不然我家李赫宰怎么办？”李东海笑道。  
李赫宰帮李东海整理了一下碎发，注意到了李东海的眼色，就看着金厉旭，“厉旭啊，咱们两个换个位置吧。”  
“啊？”  
“圭贤不在，让别人看见影响不好。过来吧。”  
金厉旭第一次感觉到李东海的眼色，笑趴在李东海的肩膀上。  
“哦哦哦！鲍鱼！看起来好高级！赫宰不吃的，我们都分了吧。”  
“这个对身体好啊，你得让我吃啊。”  
“唉～没到那种程度，不吃也行。”  
“你这个，哈哈哈哈。”面对李东海，李赫宰只能笑。  
“都成年人了，没事儿。”金厉旭笑，Omega都是明白的，嗯。  
崔始源拿出手机开始发信息，故作镇静，“我跟圭贤说下来之前告诉我们一声。”啊，他家亲爱的明明也在，为什么要看别人秀恩爱，他也想秀恩爱！！！来自马始的怒吼，  
“啊，我快点吃，一会儿换他下来。”  
“哦，哥，这个鲍鱼超级好吃的！”金厉旭跟李东海说的，李赫宰倒是快速的夹了一个。  
“你以后吃海鲜了？”  
“说是对身体好啊，你得逼着我吃才可以啊！这样我们的生活质量才有保障啊，东海啊！”  
李东海大笑，站起来用筷子去打李赫宰的头，“说什么胡话呢！”  
崔始源瞪着眼睛看向李赫宰，“你是说你都不吃保健品吗？一般都是海里面的。”  
“哦哦，海里面的。”李赫宰眨眼睛，面前是还没坐回去的李东海。  
李东海无语，又是跳起来打。  
“嗯～这个真的好吃诶！”  
曺圭贤睡醒，李东海上楼去换他，毕竟李东海不能喝酒，吃饱了也没事儿干，让曺圭贤下去喝点酒儿放松放松也是好的。李东海昏昏沉沉要睡的时候，金厉旭进屋把他推了出去。  
“你干嘛？！”  
“赫宰哥喝挺多，你下去看看吧。”  
“你们怎么让他喝那么多酒？！”  
“没多少，他就是比较兴奋。”  
“啧！”  
李东海下去，从崔始源手里拉过李赫宰，傻笑的样子，撇嘴，他看得清楚，这人根本没醉。  
“赫？”  
“东海啊～我没喝多。”  
“好好，我们回去吧。圭贤，满月今天麻烦你和厉旭了，李赫宰这样，我带不了孩子。”  
“放心吧，厉旭今天没事儿。”  
李东海拉着李赫宰的手，也不知道李赫宰高兴个什么劲儿，就歪着头看，李赫宰转过头，两个人正好对视。上了电梯，李赫宰一把抱住李东海，轻吻李东海的耳垂。手也不老实，伸到李东海的衣服里面乱摸。  
李东海被李赫宰抵在电梯的一角，捧着李赫宰的脸笑，“我知道你没喝多。故意的。”  
“哈哈哈！这样才有两个人的空间啊。”说着，李赫宰在李东海的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。  
不知道怎么，李东海觉着今天李赫宰的力气特别大，“喂！电梯里。”就挣扎了一下，属于Alpha的信息素充斥了整个空间。李东海被浓郁的信息素压得无法呼吸，他是被李赫宰完全标记的Omega，对于自己身体里也有的Alpaha信息素气息，只有服从。  
就是不在发情期，也会被信息素调动起来。到了晚上，加上李东海不算年轻，隔离喷雾也没用，身上甜腻的信息素和李赫宰的信息素缠绕在一起。李东海只觉着身上火热，被李赫宰熟练的挑拨起情欲，加上公共场合的刺激，身体很诚实的被欲望支配。  
李东海轻轻用膝盖蹭了蹭李赫宰的大腿根，小声说：“是吃鲍鱼的效果？这么显著吗？”  
李赫宰瞪眼，“你干嘛？！”  
李东海笑着，眼睛笑得弯弯的，趴在李赫宰的耳朵上，“你都硬了。”  
老夫老妻就是指的他们，但是在情事上，他们仍然和年轻的时候一样，完全没有厌倦。李赫宰最喜欢李东海信息素的味道，也只有这个人才能让他这样兴奋。下身已经硬的不行，但是最后一丝理智告诉他不能将李东海至于如此危险的境地。纵使李东海肆无忌惮的挑逗，自己也只好吸吮着李东海的耳垂，满意的看到这个人因为自己的小动作颤抖的样子。  
李东海太难受了，这种细微的动作不断挑逗着他的神经。只好推着李赫宰，喘着粗气，瞪了一眼李赫宰。这一瞪就是在调情，湿润的眼睛里面流转的是满满的情意和欲望。  
李赫宰眯着眼，贴着李东海的鼻子，没说话。  
李东海以为自己很凶狠的样子让李赫宰退步，也眯起眼，抓着李赫宰的领口。  
只是潮红的脸出卖了他，浑身上下散发出的味道仅仅是对李赫宰的邀请，而不是阻止。  
李赫宰什么也没说，正好电梯到达，拉着李东海就下了电梯。进了房间，什么也顾不得，将李东海按在床上猛亲。  
狂风骤雨的亲吻，李东海完全没喘息的机会，他也享受这样的亲吻。他身上的腺体内是李赫宰的信息素，是霸道的占有，安心的让这个看起来有些瘦弱的Alpha占有。  
其实，李赫宰的肩膀很宽广。是最有安全感的人。  
李东海的发情期最近已经不是特别稳定，就算是发情期也不如以前来得激烈。但是发情期受孕的道理没有改变，每次做爱，李赫宰也是注意这一点。今天在他印象里，李东海肯定不是发情期，就肆无忌惮起来。  
李赫宰看着身下的人被亲的意乱情迷，早已经蓄势待发，一个挺身，坚挺就这样进入了温软的地方。李东海轻呼了一声，没想到这么突然，眼泪就这么流了下来。  
“弄疼你了？”李赫宰没敢动，伸手抹去李东海的眼泪，轻声安慰李东海。  
李东海白皙的皮肤都覆盖上了一层粉红色，搂住李赫宰的脖子，示意自家Alpha继续。两个人也好久没有如此激烈的做爱，李东海的身体现在只有叫嚣着想要更多来填补所有的空虚，他是中了毒，是李赫宰的毒还是信息素的毒，不知道。埋在身体内的坚硬就好像是解药，他想要，必须要。  
身体就是如此契合，李赫宰扶着李东海的腰继续进入，慢慢的划过内里最敏感的地方，没有一丝停留，到达最深的地方。  
“唔……哈。”李东海还是流眼泪，现在的身体太敏感，一丝刺激都可能到达高潮。  
李赫宰没动，欣赏李东海的脸色，突然低下头咬住了已经硬起来的乳头。李东海惊呼，前端射了出来。  
“东海还是这么的敏感啊。”  
李赫宰满意的笑，就开始动了起来。  
还没来得及埋怨李赫宰，身体就迎来又一波的刺激。李赫宰知道他身体的每一个敏感的地方，可以准确无误的找到那一个点。李东海此刻沉浸在情事的快感里面，除了那越来越硬的肉棒带来的生理上的刺激，他的身体还有一种奇妙的变化。  
淫靡的水声，囊袋与身体的撞击声，李东海越来越放肆的叫喊声，整个屋子都是信息素的碰撞。越来越浓郁的信息素，李东海知道这种感觉，发情期。  
李赫宰沉浸在李东海内里的紧致感和温暖，丝毫没有注意到越来越浓郁的信息素从李东海的身上散发出来。滚烫的液体扑洒在龟头上，李赫宰看着李东海浑身颤抖，没了叫喊声只有啜泣，知道是已经高潮，就忍着没再动。李赫宰俯下身抱了抱李东海，“乖，没事儿没事儿。”  
李东海沉浸在高潮中，听见李赫宰的声音都是朦胧的，一字一句传入他的耳朵。挣扎着去亲李赫宰的唇，“我没事儿。”  
这几个字就像是咒语一般，李赫宰就再也没有停下来，不断的撞击生殖腔的入口。就这硬是撞进了生殖腔，李赫宰都是一惊，这是熟悉的地方，不应该进入的地方。他已经是爆发的最后一刻，想要退出来却被紧紧的夹住，想要退也是晚了一步。比起内里的温软，滚烫的精液喷发在熟悉的生殖腔内。  
李赫宰缓过神来，退出李东海的身体，歪着头看着闭着眼睛的李东海。没说话，只是轻轻搂过李东海，轻吻还在高潮的自家Omega。  
可能是好久没有做爱，李东海体力不支昏睡过去。李赫宰没办法，抓了抓头，抱着李东海去洗澡。刚抱起李东海，浓郁的甜腻味道充斥了鼻腔，这才意识到，刚刚这是发情期啊……  
自己在做什么？！  
只是晚上跟李东海撒娇，越来越浓郁的情感叫两个人来了一场疯狂的性爱。  
但是！他感觉弄巧成拙，之前可是他自己一直在说避孕的。早知道学希澈哥好了……  
李赫宰一晚上都没睡，身边熟睡的李东海尽情的散发着属于Omega的信息素，给予李赫宰生理上的还有心理上的折磨。  
仅仅这一次，李赫宰觉着怀孕的几率并不高，也不能完全的赖李东海。但是，他还是生气。气自己也气李东海，当然了，他可不敢怪罪李东海。  
李东海第二天醒过来完全不懂是怎么回事儿，只知道自己是发情期了，发情期的反应并不激烈。只觉着李赫宰的神色不太对，“你怎么了？”  
“没事儿。”  
崔始源几人都觉着李赫宰和李东海发生了什么，但是李东海脖子上的吻痕还很清楚，几人更是摸不着头脑。崔始源是这里除了李赫宰唯一的Alpha，就找李赫宰谈心。  
“昨天我们开玩笑的，别当真。”  
“你说什么？”  
“就是海里的什么的，海鲜什么的。”  
李赫宰看着崔始源的神色，眯着眼睛打量了一番，崔始源支支吾吾了半天才说他和圭贤猜测的事情。  
“我说你们两口子怎么就盼着别人性生活不和谐，我那方面不行？？？”  
李赫宰气急，也觉着好笑，又是生气又是笑的。  
“我们担心嘛！”  
“去你的，别怪我对你人身攻击！”  
“好好好，我不说我不说，你俩好好的。”  
李赫宰有时候就很佩服成员的脑回路，转念想到李东海，李赫宰叹气，因为李东海的发情期自己和自己别扭，还被人担心性生活不和谐，就更是气不打一处来。  
从济州岛回家，李赫宰就把孩子送到了父母家，跟李东海进行了几天激烈的深层次交流，当然都采取了避孕手段。李东海知道李赫宰是因为他发情期的事儿，直说李赫宰这是埋怨他。李赫宰不敢接话，只好哄李东海，其实是他自己的问题，只是借机多和李东海做几次而已，也顺便给自己催眠，就那一次内射，不会怀孕的。这话他不敢说，只能将崔始源两口子供出来。李东海瞪圆了眼睛，掐李赫宰的耳朵，顺手给曺圭贤打电话数落了马始一通。  
“你说东海哥是得有多喜欢李赫宰？！”曺圭贤不满，跟崔始源抱怨。  
“你这是嫉妒东海喜欢赫宰，何必呢，我那么喜欢你还不够吗？”崔始源人好心善，为了李赫宰的幸福生活，只能劝着自家小祖宗。  
曺圭贤侧目，笑了，自家这个什么都好，好到自己有时候都会忽略那份好，以为是理所当然的。拍拍崔始源的肩膀，顺带着亲了一口，崔始源很受用来自自己祖宗的善意。  
金厉旭将这事儿给金钟云说了一下，金钟云表示他才不管那些甜蜜小夫妇的事儿，对于赫海来说，真的是从来不会真正的吵架。就像是他们，彼此都太过于了解，爱的就更深。  
爱人得哄，李赫宰用自己毕生的经验告诉所有人。即使太了解，也得哄，有时候还更不好哄。  
没多久，李东海眯着眼表示自己，又怀孕了。  
“什么？！”


	27. 最棒的偶像 情之篇 Hey！Aloha！

*录完跟着爸爸去旅行，在济州岛，大海海鲜酒，这样那样之后，老李发现自家Omega不太一样了  
*最棒的偶像 ABO题材 一共十几章 不算番外。   
============  
1  
“你生气什么啊？！”  
李东海紧紧抱着李赫宰的腰，不让李赫宰从床上离开。这件事也不是自己的错，跟自己赌什么气？！  
“你是不是把我说过的话都当做耳边风？！我们生完满月的时候，你不听，生完星儿你还不听！”  
李东海戳了戳李赫宰的脸，“真生气啦？”  
“生星儿的时候，你是不是答应过我？”  
李东海哄了一早上，怀孕是件好事儿，结果李赫宰不依不饶。李东海本来身体就不舒服，‘腾’的一股火，生气！  
“这事儿你觉着我要生就生的？！李赫宰你别太过分！跟我生气干什么？！要不这样，咱们先去医院，不要了还不行吗？！”  
李赫宰也就是有点生气，自家孩子多也不是不行，这不就是单纯的想要李东海身体健康。现在等李东海真发飙，反倒是李赫宰圆不回来了。  
“东海啊……”  
“起来！换衣服！去医院！”  
李赫宰连滚带爬拖住李东海，把这人往自己的怀里搂。这么大岁数的人了，怎么还跟小不点儿一样，自家满月都比这个爸懂事儿。  
“好了好了，我认错。”  
“我不管！我哄了一你早上！”  
“对不起！”  
“李赫宰，你是不是傻？！”  
“我们是对方的傻瓜。”李赫宰靠在李东海的肩膀上，“我不能没有你。”  
“大傻瓜。”  
2  
李赫宰很羡慕有女儿的人，但是他不能说，这说了，李东海肯定毫不顾忌的说生一个。这哪是说生一个就生一个的？！  
还好这次，虽然还是个意外，但是是个健康的小姑娘。做完产检，李赫宰笑得像个傻子。  
曺圭贤带着孩子来家里玩，看着他家哥哥已经很明显的肚子，说：“哥，你们真厉害了。”  
“李赫宰那个不乐意，跟他发火了才算完。”  
“那是关心你，谁叫你没个爸爸的样子。”  
“圭贤！我是你哥！这么说你不心痛吗？”  
曺圭贤笑，点了点李东海的额头，“哥你还真的不如满月懂事儿。”  
“你真的跟李赫宰一个腔调。”  
3  
自从李赫宰从日本出差回来，李满月就缠着李赫宰要学日语，要出去跟小朋友玩，这样显得有文化，成熟！  
李赫宰无奈的笑，“什么啊？！”  
这件事本来是李东海负责，李赫宰的外语说实在的没李东海好。但是最近李东海在录音室忙活，加上腰疼，李赫宰心疼还心疼不过来，还让李东海回家带孩子，那他可真的是没啥用。  
李满月长得像李东海，各个方面也像李东海。李赫宰乐得教，顺便布置了任务。  
“满月，要不要给妹妹起个名字啊？”  
“啊啊啊啊！可以吗？”  
“好好想想哦，要给海爸爸一个惊喜的。”  
李满月其实没想到什么好名字，他想到的都觉着不满意，但是又不能在爸爸们前面露怯，那叫一个想法多。所以，他决定装神秘。  
所以说，李东海的儿子就是李东海的儿子，遗传真不是盖的。天赋归天赋，错误都是一样。  
从那儿以后，李满月再也不嚷着学日语了。  
“你说女儿叫秘密酱还是叫必密酱。”  
李东海侧目，“你是嘲笑我？！还是我儿子？！”  
得，别这么敏感嘛！  
李赫宰感慨自己的家庭地位随着女儿的到来，又要下降了。  
4  
李必密当然是小名，叫久了，就连李满月都觉着很可爱。  
李赫宰想着那年和李东海在日本，行程忙碌，却觉着异常幸福。没有什么比起能够手拉手，总能看见心爱的人更加美好的了。  
李必密大一点，李赫宰和李东海就拖家带口去了夏威夷。  
孩子们也有人照顾，美其名曰的是亲子游，李赫宰对外可是放出了婚礼的消息。  
沙滩，海风，阳光。  
李东海穿着白衬衫坐在海边，李赫宰伸手抚摸着李东海的头发。  
“头发长得可真快。”  
“这么看着挺好看的。”  
“是啊，我家东海怎么都是最好看的。”李赫宰傻笑道。  
李东海也跟着笑，这人怎么岁数越大越不正经。  
李赫宰揽过李东海的肩膀，“我知道你不喜欢人多，也怕哭。但是我们欠了一场婚礼。”  
“欠谁的？”  
“呀，李东海，你欠我的！谁叫你不想办婚礼！我想堂堂正正告诉全世界，我们结婚了！”  
“哈哈哈！多大的人，你才是小孩子。”  
5  
李东海和李赫宰举办了婚礼，很简单，就在夏威夷的沙滩上。李东海穿着白衬衫，李赫宰也穿了件白衬衫。  
李赫宰咧嘴笑着，紧紧盯住李东海，一秒也不想错过。阳光洒在李东海的头上，眉眼间都是明媚，好像第一次见到这个人的样子。岁月没在他们身上留下什么，只有越来越浓厚的爱。  
友情，爱情，亲情。  
完全的体会了一遍，彼此都是彼此最重要的。  
流程太短，根本没有照片流出。李赫宰嘟嘴，抬头看见逗孩子玩儿的李东海，挑眉。  
傍晚，李东海靠在邮轮的栏杆上看着社交网站，笑出了声。  
“哪有自己发照片的？”  
“他们都拍不到啊！我只能自己发了。”  
李赫宰手中的酒杯轻轻碰了李东海的酒杯，“干杯。”  
“傻瓜啊。”李东海回头发现了一直凝视自己的目光，“怎么了？”  
就好像是刚刚恋爱的情侣，亲吻都是小心翼翼，轻轻的，李赫宰的嘴唇就离开了。  
“我们，再也不会分开了。”  
李东海说。  
这个傍晚的夕阳，是李赫宰见过最美的样子。  
6  
“东海，赫宰，来看看！”  
“哥，你什么时候拍的？都看不清我的脸。”  
“夕阳最好看嘛！送给你了！”李东华拍拍李赫宰的肩膀，将照片发给了李赫宰。  
“咱哥……看了全程……吗？”李赫宰愣愣的。  
“嗯……可能吧。”  
“跟大嫂说说，好可怕啊。”  
这张照片是我们的宝物，那天的夕阳是最美的样子，而你，是我这辈子最重要的瑰宝。  
7  
“Aloha！”  
李东海也发了一条。  
彼此，都是最珍贵的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，最棒的偶像全面完结！  
> 谢谢一直跟下来的小伙伴！希望大家不要失望！  
> 以后我可能再也不会有这样的脑洞了！  
> 还是谢谢大家！  
> 有最偶陪伴的日子里，我很开心的。啊哈哈哈。


End file.
